


Джаггернаут

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detective Noir, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два агента и шпионские игры на фоне зверских убийств, жестокость, описания и упоминания пыток, изнасилования (не главных героев), болезненных состояний, ранения и употребления наркотиков. Гомофобная и обсценная лексикa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_  
– Джееенс, – постанывая, Миша выдохнул и обессиленно рухнул на грудь Дженсенa, утыкаясь ему лицом в шею. Оргазм получился ярким, как давно уже не было. Оба замерли, влипая друг в друга влажной кожей. Дженсен зашевелился, пытаясь сдвинуть тяжелое тело, мешком придавившее его к жесткому матрасу узкой кровати, но Миша вовсе не собирался менять позу, вместо это он только немного приподнялся на руках и поцеловал Дженсена. Лежать вот так в полутьме, вечером, после долгого горячего секса и целоваться – пока он не попробовал этого с Мишей, Дженсен даже не подозревал, насколько приятным может быть подобное времяпрепровождение. Приятным, увлекательным и дарящим редкостный покой. Как будто нет ничего за пределами стен этой комнаты.  
Неизвестно, сколько времени они бы так еще провалялись. Спешить им было некуда, оба были свободны от нарядов на вечер, задания они тоже выполнили еще днем – да хоть всю ночь валяйся, целуясь, болтая обо всем на свете, перемывая кости преподавателям академии и другим курсантам, пока не сморит сон. Или опять не встанет – и такой вариант развития событий был вполне возможен. Неожиданно раздавшийся стук в дверь заставил обоих встрепенуться и одновременно повернуть головы к входу.  
– Да плевать, – хихикнул Миша, прикусывая кожу Дженсена чуть ниже уха, – постучат и уйдут.  
За дверью раздался голос Тома Майерса, одного из курсантов с их курса:  
– Дженс? Эй, Дженсен, ты там? Дрыхнешь, что ли? Полдесятого вечера!  
Дженсен расслабился, опять опускаясь на подушку и откидывая голову, позволяя Мише продолжить ласки. Вторично прерваться их заставил легкий щелчок, с которым повернулась дверная ручка, и с нетерпеливым «ну я же знал, что ты тут» в комнату влетел тот самый Майерс с пачкой CD-дисков в руках. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы начать объяснять, зачем пришел, когда рассмотрел замершую парочку, оказавшуюся в широком конусе электрического света, проникшего через открытую дверь. «Прямо как олени перед машиной», – некстати подумал Дженсен. Майерс хрюкнул, отшатнулся, пялясь на два голых тела, в очень недвусмысленной позе расположившиеся на одной из двух кроватей в стандартной общежитской комнате, развернулся и выскочил за дверь. Миша и Дженсен только начали приподниматься, когда Майерс влетел в комнату снова, швырнул на вторую кровать диски и рявкнув «Пидоры!» выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью так, что у Дженсена на тумбочке опрокинулась семейная фотография в рамке._

_***_

_Казалось бы, обычная история. Ну что тут такого – поступили два парня в полицейскую академию на один курс. Заселились в одну комнату по распределению. Оба оказались неглупые, образованные, и, хоть и с разными интересами и предпочтениями, достаточно похожие, чтобы найти общий язык. Они почти все время проводили вместе – не потому, что им так этого хотелось, а потому что учились они в одной группе, жили в одной комнате и, соответственно, и на учебе, и на занятиях спортом, и во время отдыха постоянно оказывались в пределах видимости друг друга. А кроме того, деля на двоих четырнадцать квадратных метров жилой площади, очень трудно избегать друг друга.  
Началось все с музыки. Иметь портативные «средства воспроизведения звука», а именно – кассетные магнитофоны и плееры для лазерных дисков, правилами академии не воспрещалось. Также не воспрещалось это самое «воспроизведение» с громкостью в пределах разумного. И Дженсен с радостью врубил свою любимую музыку уже на второй вечер после заселения. И, подпевая, принялся раскладывать в шкафу выданную униформу и гражданскую одежду. Миша, валявшийся на кровати с какой-то книжкой, недовольно поднял голову:  
– Чувак, что это за старье? Выруби.  
– В смысле? – Дженсен откровенно обалдел от подобного наезда. – «Металлика» – старье?  
– Ты же не всерьез собираешься слушать всю эту херью?  
– Это что ты тут называешь херьей? – Вот чем-чем, а своей музыкальной коллекцией Дженсен гордился. У него были собраны все альбомы более-менее знаменитых рок-групп, на что он затратил массу сил, времени и практически все карманные деньги, включая те, что зарабатывал, подстригая газоны или помогая молочнику, пока учился в школе. Появление дисков Дженсен поначалу воспринял как личное оскорбление, но быстро оценил качество воспроизведения и то, что диск уж точно невозможно было «зажевать», поэтому в последние годы он скупал CD – и переиздания классических альбомов, и дополнительные сборники, и специальные издания и... Все, короче, скупал, что мог. И вот теперь этот хрен, лежавший на кровати в позе дохлого кальмара на берегу, смел утверждать...  
– Да расслабься, – Миша отбросил книжку и заложил руки за голову, после чего удобно устроился и прикрыл глаза, – ничего против «Металлики» я не имею. Но ты так забавно кипятишься.  
Дженсен раздраженно отвернулся, повертел в руках футболку, некогда аккуратно сложенную, а за время их короткого диалога превратившуюся в трикотажный ком, и зашвырнул ее вглубь шкафа. Сволочь этот Миша!  
Знай Дженсен, что это только начало, он бы, возможно, подал рапорт о переводе как минимум в другую комнату. С менее сумасшедшим соседом. А может, и в другую группу. Надежнее было бы, конечно, вообще покинуть планету, но технические возможности землян позволяли такое только ненадолго и недостаточно далеко. И поскольку Дженсен тогда еще не знал, что его ждет, он остался и в академии, и в группе, и даже в комнате. Что и позволило Мише развернуться в полную силу. Миша постоянно прикалывался на Дженсеном. Не только над музыкой, он вообще любил всякие шуточки. Порой глупые, порой – довольно тщательно подготовленные. Разные. И каждый раз неожиданные. После того, как у Дженсена в тетради необъяснимым образом все страницы оказались украшены тщательно вырезанными из порно-журналов голыми красотками, аккуратно наклеенными по краям, так, чтобы оставалось достаточно места для заметок, он стал осторожнее и проверял свои принадлежности перед тем, как распахнуть их на всеобщее обозрение. И научился с юмором относиться к расклеенным по всему общежитию фотографиям себя самого, сразу после пробуждения, со стоящими дыбом волосами и маской Санта Клауса, нарисованной на его лице пеной для бритья и вареньем. Казалось, Мише не двадцать два, он не выпускник колледжа, а двенадцатилетний школьник, отдыхающий в летнем лагере.  
Как ни странно, но Миша оказался еще и хорошим товарищем. Такой вот парадокс. Он легко учился, запоминая все слету и почти не делая заметок. Дженсену приходилось труднее – он привык все конспектировать, а потом дома тщательно готовиться к занятиям. Миша в этом плане был раздолбаем, который почти ничего не учил и не читал, кроме бесконечных развлекательных книжонок в мягкой обложке, но неизменно получал высшие баллы на всех зачетах. Как такое возможно, Дженсен не знал. Пару месяцев спустя после начала занятий Миша вдруг предложил ему позаниматься вместе. Теперь они нередко проводили вместе по два-три часа, повторяя пройденный материал. Миша учил Дженсена классифицировать информацию, искать логические связи, запоминать по ассоциативному способу. Это было намного проще, чем зазубривать наизусть. Проше, эффективнее и приятнее.  
У Дженсена образовалось свободное время, и Миша пригласил его в группу велосипедистов, которую сколотил почти сразу после поступления. Дополнительные занятия спортом в учебном заведении, готовившем будущие кадры для когорты следователей и руководящих полицейских постов, приветствовались и поддерживались. Теперь они раза три в неделю часа по два крутили педали, невзирая на погоду, объезжая окрестности академии. Дженсену нравилось мчаться в плотной группе других таких же курсантов, то рассекая лужи, то преодолевая ветер в лицо, и чувствовать, что он может еще и еще. А потом приезжать обратно в общежитие, бежать в душ, где они дурачились, орали и брызгали друг в друга холодной водой. Нравилось потом возвращаться в комнату, чувствуя, как гудят натруженные мышцы, как болят ноги, но зная, что это полезная боль, боль тренированного тела. Они падали на кровати, и Дженсен врубал какой-нибудь из своих дисков, а Миша извлекал очередную книженцию, и они проводили пару часов до окончательного отбоя пересмеиваясь, переругиваясь, обсуждая ту или иную композицию, или Миша зачитывал какие-нибудь совсем уж невозможные пассажи из очередного романа._

_– Зачем ты их читаешь? – поинтересовался как-то Дженсен.  
– Думать не надо. Очень мозги прочищает. Не хочешь? – Миша порылся в тумбочке, извлек что-то бесформенное, с торчащими страницами, лопнувшей вдоль склейки обложкой и с кричащей картинкой, на которой некая блондинка в платье с разрезом сжимала дымящийся пистолет, а вокруг ее алых туфелек растекалась не менее алая лужа крови. Удовлетворившись найденным, Миша швырнул книгой в Дженсена, который не сумел поймать ее как следует, и листы разлетелись по всей комнате.  
– Прости, – Дженсену стало неловко за испорченную книгу, но Миша только запрокинул голову и засмеялся. Он вообще часто и охотно смеялся, когда они бывали в комнате вдвоем. Не улыбался, немного натянуто, как во время бесед с однокурсниками, и не хохотал оглушительно, как когда срабатывала одна из его бесконечных шуточек. Смеялся.  
– Да она давно уже разваливалась, все разваливалась и разваливалась, а никак не могла развалиться. А ты ее доконал, – они ползали по полу, собирая разлетевшиеся листы. По ощущениям в книге было страниц пятьсот, не меньше.  
Дженсен нырнул под кровать, пытаясь достать одну особо далеко улетевшую страничку, и не сразу понял, что что-то изменилось. Когда он вылез, все, вроде, было по-прежнему – электрогитары звенели, ударные рокотали, на полу сидел Миша, сжимая пачку измятых листов, и сосредоточенно смотрел на Дженсена, кажется, даже не моргая. Дженсен забеспокоился, заметив блестящие бисеринки пота, появившиеся на лбу соседа. Тот вдруг шумно выдохнул, будто избавляясь от наваждения, швырнул собранные страницы на пол, резко вскочил и ушел. Дженсен не понял, с чего это Миша вдруг психанул, учитывая, как спокойно до этого протекал вечер.  
Когда прозвучал звонок, указывающий на официальное время отбоя, Дженсен все еще сидел на кровати, размышляя над тем, что за представление устроил его сумасшедший сосед по комнате. Миша не появлялся, и где его искать, Дженсен не знал. Да и не хотел. В конце концов, тот был одним из самых старших на курсе, уже с опытом патрульной работы, так что вполне мог о себе позаботиться. А если он напорется на дежурных и загремит на губу или отхватит нарядов вне очереди, то это его проблема.  
Дженсен разделся, аккуратно сложив темно-синий спортивный костюм с длинной аббревиатурой на груди, в которой были зашифрованы название академии, курс и отделение, и лег в кровать. За окном шумел ноябрьский дождь, мелкий, противный и наверняка ледяной. Дженсен подумал о тех, кому по долгу службы приходится в такое время патрулировать улицы. Подумал о криминалистах, спешивших к местам преступлений. О том, что через несколько лет сам будет одним из них – следователем, готовым в любое время отправиться по вызову. Незаметно он задремал.  
Проснулся он от того, что нечто ледяное прикоснулось к его лицу. Кажется, это были пальцы, и они прошлись по щеке, царапая выступившую щетину, обвели губы. Дженсен резко перехватил руку за запястье и сел, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Мишей. Тот замер, глядя на него. Похоже, с оценкой дождя Дженсен не ошибся – Миша был мокрый насквозь, короткие волосы прилипли ко лбу и вискам, с него текло, и по кровати медленно расползалось сырое пятно, подбираясь к голым ногам Дженсена. А еще от Миши пахло алкоголем. Каким, Дженсен затруднился бы сказать, похоже, Крашник намешал всего, что смог достать. Он медленно потянул руку к себе, пытаясь высвободить ее из железных пальцев Дженсена. Тот торопливо разжал хватку, по-прежнему глядя в бледное лицо, по которому ползли капли. И, не анализируя особо, что происходит, он протянул эту же руку, сгреб пропитанную дождевой влагой, отвратительно воняющую сырой шерстью ткань, и, дернув к себе, прижался губами к замерзшему рту.  
Они как с цепи сорвались, впившись друг в друга, постоянно сталкиваясь зубами, прикусывая губы, яростно врываясь языком в рот другого. Как будто от этого зависело все. Хотя, пожалуй, зависело.  
Дженсен оторвался от Миши и начал сосредоточенно расстегивать молнию его костюмной куртки, которая плохо подавалась. Миша смотрел на руки, раздевавшие его, и не шевелился. Казалось, что он окончательно впал в ступор.  
– Ну и дурак ты, Крашник, – фыркнул вдруг Дженсен, справившись, наконец, с молнией и начиная сдирать промокшую спортивную кофту с плеч своего соседа, – что за подростковые закидоны? Спросить нельзя было?  
Миша покачал головой, то ли показывая, что нельзя, то ли удивляясь. А Дженсен отбросил кофту к двери и взялся за футболку, потом, приподнявшись, толкнул Мишу назад и освободил от кроссовок, штанов и трусов.  
– Ну не идиот ли? – бормотал он по ходу дела, – Весь промок насквозь, даже трусы сырые. Или ты обоссался тут от страха. Крашник, эй, ты обоссался?  
Миша опять мотнул головой. Он выглядел до предела уставшим, как будто последнияя пара минут лишили его всех сил. Дженсен окинул взглядом свою разворошенную кровать, отсыревшие одеяло и матрас и махнул рукой.  
– Вставай уж, пошли.  
Подхватил свою подушку, которая, к счастью, осталась сухой, и поволок голого Мишу к его кровати. Тот все-таки вполне устойчиво держался на ногах, так что Дженсен оставил его на секунду, сдернул с кровати одеяло, плюхнул свою подушку рядом с Mишиной и пихнул того в сторону матраса. Миша сразу понял, забрался под одеяло, отвернувшись к стене, свернулся калачиком, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. Дженсен стащил футболку и лег позади него. Натянул на них обоих одеяло и покрывало, а потом обхватил дрожащего Мишу поперек живота и подтащил поближе.  
– Грейся уже, – шепнул он, вжимаясь в него сзади и дыша куда-то в мокрый затылок.  
Миша повозился, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, пока не прижался к Дженсену спиной, ягодицами и ногами – от прикосновения ледяных пяток Дженсен зашипел – и замер, еле дыша.  
– Спать, – приказал Дженсен, не зная точно – Крашнику или себе._

_*_

_Ночью все казалось простым: в темноте вообще легко принимать странные решения, она как будто защищает и придает сил. А вот наутро нужно разбираться с последствиями. Дженсен проснулся от того, что чувствовал какой-то дискомфорт – физический, но не только. Он лежал на спине, неудобно свисая с края кровати, рука затекла, и он ее почти не чувствовал. Повернул голову влево – и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Миши. Сочетание ярко-синей радужки с не менее яркими покрасневшими белками делали того похожим на какого-то инопланетянина. Дженсен хотел сказать что-то и не сумел выдавить ни звука из мгновенно пересохшего и сжавшегося горла. Что он натворил?  
Миша лежал на боку, подпирая лохматую голову. Темно-русые волосы весело торчали в разные стороны, губы потрескались, но Дженсен чувствовал, что тот больше не дрожит и холодом от него не веет. Отогрелся, бля. Миша нервно облизнул губы, как всегда делал, когда чувствовал себя неуверенно, это Дженсен уже хорошо знал и приоткрыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать. И Дженсен понял, что другого шанса не будет. Поэтому потянулся к нему и, резко дернув за шею, поцеловал. По-настоящему, с языком, грубо, резко, чтобы точно не осталось сомнений. И Миша, ошеломленно выдохнул и ответил. От него пахло перегаром, а о себе Дженсен подозревал, что на вкус он хуже помойки, но они продолжали целоваться, наплевав на эти маленькие неудобства. Дженсен придвинулся ближе, бедром ощущая совсем недетский стояк, и потянул Mишину руку, кладя себе на пах. Где было ничуть не менее твердо. Они целовались и дрочили друг другу, торопливо, не слишком умело, не попадая в ритм и постоянно сбиваясь. Постепенно Дженсен пoвернулся на спину, а Миша оседлал его, окончательно стягивая мешающие боксеры, и они дрочили теперь вдвоем, обхватывая ладонями сразу оба члена, переплетая пальцы. Такого у Дженсена еще никогда не было, чтобы так сразу, чтобы так хотелось. Чтобы совсем не было стыда, а наоборот, только тяжелое вожделение, похоть, разливавшаяся по жилам подобно пряному яду. Миша склонился к нему, они поцеловались еще раз, и это стало последним толчком, сорвавшим преграду. Они кончили одновременно, зажимая рты друг другу, не позволяя стонам прорваться наружу, ненароком всполошить уже начавших просыпаться сокурсников.  
Миша замер, все еще сидя на Дженсене верхом, тяжело дыша. Он смотрел, нахмурившись, как будто Дженсен был слишком сложной вводной, даже у него, всезнайки Крашника, вызвавшей затруднения. Дженсен откинулся на подушку и негромко рассмеялся.  
– Эй, слезай, а то опять замерзнешь!  
От этой шутки Миша как будто пришел в себя, скатился на пол и подскочил, заматываясь в простыню.  
– Что я вчера сделал? – голос у него звучал хрипло, похоже, простыть он все-таки успел.  
– Напугал меня до чертиков, – ответил Дженсен, лениво потягиваясь. В комнате было прохладно, дождь, кажется, усилился, солнце еще не взошло, но ни пасмурное темное утро, ни холод не могли испортить Дженсену настроения. – Лапал меня за самое ценное мокрыми холодными руками, пока я спал.  
Миша непроизвольно уставился Дженсену между ног, где на светлых волосках еще были заметны следы их недавнего развлечения, но Эклз опять рассмеялся:  
– За лицо, Крашник, ты меня напугал, ощупывая мое лицо ледянущими руками. И выглядел так, словно искупался в бассейне прямо в одежде. Прихватив ассортимент всего винного магазина заодно. Ты чего вчера сбежал?  
Миша передернул плечами и направился к шкафу, явно собираясь накинуть что-то и отправиться в душ или куда подальше. Дженсен не мог позволить ему уйти. Только не сейчас. Он подошел к нему сзади и положил руку на плечо:  
– Слушай, да все в порядке. В смысле, если я переборщил, то ты...  
Миша повернулся слишком резко и головой заехал стоявшему слишком близко Дженсену в нос. Тот ахнул и отшатнулся. Миша перехватил его руки, с силой отводя их от покрасневшего носа, потом осторожно пощупал кончик и вдруг поцеловал.  
– У кошечки болит, у собачки болит, а у Дженсена пусть не болит, – с абсолютно серьезным видом сказал он.  
И у Дженсена перестало болеть._

_*_

_Вот так и получилось, что Дженсен и Миша с регулярностью оказывались в одной кровати, то друг на друге, то на боку, а то и прямо на полу, если хотелось попробовать уж совсем невероятные позы. И никто ничего не знал и не замечал – ну, дружат парни, у них на курсе многие сдружились парами, как раз зачастую сосед с соседом. Делают все вместе, поддерживают друг друга, даже в увольнение вдвоем ходят. И потом шуточки как и все травят, на тему сколько выпили да как славно потрахались. И все в порядке.  
Пока кто-то из них не забыл запереть дверь в комнату, и идиоту Майерсу не пришло в голову притащить дурацкие диски и ворваться в тот самый момент, когда Миша и Дженсен приходили в себя после короткого, но от этого не менее яркого траха. И пока он не раструбил об этом всему училищу, включая даже полковника Лайонела, начальника академии._

***

– Дженсен твою мать Эклз! Где носит этого сосунка? Все никак от титьки не отцепится? – голос офицера МакНелли, не просто так прозванного в отделе Иерихонской трубой, разнесся над заваленными папками, отчетами, фотографиями и прочей бумажной рухлядью рабочими столами. Остальные девять аналитиков, делившие с Трубой бюро, даже не подняли голов, продолжая заниматься своими делами. Джилл МакКинни, который как раз говорил по телефону, поморщился и, загораживая трубку рукой, успокаивающе забормотал в нее. МакНелли рухнул на свой стул, отчего колесики его жалобно взвизгнули, и шумно отхлебнул кофе из своей кружки. К подобным воплям по понедельникам все давно привыкли. Последние четыре года МакНелли орал по поводу Дженсена Эклза, своего непосредственного помощника и напарника, но это было нормально. Он и до этого орал по любому поводу, так что Дженсен стал всего лишь любимой мишенью, не больше.  
Дженсен выскочил из лифта, на ходу стягивая плащ и пытаясь придать лицу независимое и уверенное выражение. Довести начатое до конца ему помешал Тай, который вышел из бюро в коридор, чтобы спокойно позвонить, в отличие от Джилла.  
– О, явился, – не слишком дружелюбно поприветствовал Олссон коллегу, на секунду поднимая голову от смартфона, в котором он искал необходимый номер.  
– Орет? – Дженсен вздохнул, представляя обычное утро понедельника с недовольным, страдающим похмельем и острой формой мизантропии МакНелли.  
– Есть немного, – рассеянно ответил Олссон и нажал на кнопку вызова, поворачиваясь к Дженсену спиной. Тот вздохнул еще раз, перебросил плащ через левую руку, прикрывая щегольской портфель из дорогой кожи, подарок Данниль на последний день рождения, расправил плечи и решительно повернул дверную ручку.  
– Пришел, осчастливил нас своим появлением! Напарничек, – встретил его МакНелли, даже не обернувшись к двери. Каким образом он учуял, что это именно Дженсен вошел в бюро, сам Дженсен не знал, но МакНелли, казалось, шестым чувством вычислял его в любом месте. Дженсен прошагал через все немаленькое помещение, в котором царила относительная тишина, прерываемая только щелканьем клавиш компьютеров и шелестом листов бумаги, и поставил портфель на свой стул. Тщательно повесив плащ на плечики, которые хранил специально для этого, и пристроив его на крючок на стене, Дженсен досчитал до пяти и повернулся, взглянув МакНелли в лицо. Как он и думал, тот наблюдал за его действиями с холодным презрением. Клюквенный оттенок его белков намекал на очень «тяжелые» выходные. – Что, подвязки для чулочков забыл надеть и пришлось возвращаться? Или трусы гладил?  
Дженсен вздохнул в очередной раз и, сев за стол, принялся искать ручку и блокнот для записей в портфеле. К сожалению, в портфеле царил порядок, и он был почти пуст, поэтому много времени поиски не заняли.  
МакНелли по-прежнему сидел набычившись. Через двойной стол до Дженсена донесся запах перегара, густой и тяжелый: казалось, поднеси спичку – и МакНелли выпустит струю огня не хуже гребаного дракона.  
– И как ты в этом костюмчике собираешься работать? – Дженсен понял, что легко он сегодня не отделается. – Нет, вы посмотрите, – театрально обратился к коллегам МакНелли, хотя они и так слушали. Утренние перебранки МакНелли и Эклза были одним из любимых развлечений в бюро. Когда Дженсен думал о них дома, то даже ему порой становилось смешно, но не в такие вот моменты, не когда он сидел на всеобщем обозрении, а МакНелли систематически перечислял, что Дженсен делает неправильно. – У нас встреча с информанторaми, а информаторы у нас кто, а Дженсен?  
Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но МакНелли опередил его.  
– А информаторы у нас, мой юный коллега, – последнее слово МакНелли выплюнул, словно противную острую кость, – они у нас люди простые, так, наркоманы, дилеры, проститутки есть. Они от таких мальчиков в костюмчиках либо шарахаются, либо у них появляется непреодолимое желание проверить, что же в карманах такого замечательного костюмчика можно найти. А что у тебя там в противных карманцах? – вдруг прошипел МакНелли, неожиданно похоже изображая Горлума. По бюро прокатилась волна смешков, а Дженсен почувствовал себя бедным заблудившимся хоббитом, и даже спрятаться ему было некуда.  
– А разве мы сегодня не в суд идем? – решился подать голос сбитый с толку Дженсен. Какие информаторы? Какие наркоманы, проститутки, дилеры? Они подобных личностей видели разве что в качестве подсудимых, и то нечасто. На всякий случай он открыл меню своего айфона на календаре и перепроверил, хотя еще в семь утра тот звякнул, напоминая: слушание дела, быть в суде к десяти. Он и оделся соoтветственно, если вызовут сразу для дачи показаний.  
– Мальчик мой, а ты почту свою электронную проверяешь? Ну хоть иногда, вдруг найдется у тебя страстная поклонница, начнет спамить любовными посланиями? Нет? Жены хватает?  
И тут Дженсен все-таки покраснел. Да, хватает, и что? И да, на выходных он был... занят. Они с Данниль провели два дня в отеле для пар, в двухкомнатном номере с видом на океан. Два спокойных дня, условием которых было полное уединение. Никаких мобильников, ноутбуков, голубиной почты и прочего. По телефону из номера можно дозвониться на рецепцию или в сервисный отдел. Два дня еды, сна, прогулок, разговоров... И не только разговоров. И, возможно, это поможет. Им было хорошо вдвоем. Да. Почти как в начале, когда им не было скучно, когда находились темы для разговоров, а кровать они использовали не только для сна. Дженсену было хорошо до того момента, пока он не уселся на свое место напротив МакНелли.  
– Ладно, так и быть, я совершу благое деяние, я ли не бой-скаут? – рявкнул МакНелли и прихлопнул ладонью по столешнице. – Отменили наш суд. Вообще все дело на волоске висит. Свидетели исчезли, с вещдоками херня какая-то творится, если бы главный пострадавший не был мертв, то и он, наверное, забрал бы заявление. Кто-то хорошо зачищает концы. Поэтому вместо суда мы с тобой сейчас поедем в архив, а для этого ты пойдешь и приведешь себя в человеческий вид. И не вздумай свою косметичку тащить! – напоследок предупредил МакНелли, увидев, что Дженсен взялся за ручку портфеля.  
Вздрогнув, Дженсен послушно оставил портфель возле стола и прихватил только блокнот и телефон. Вышли они из зала вместе. МакНелли нажал на кнопку вызова лифта и в ожидании занялся самокруткой. Он из принципа не курил готовых сигарет. В лифте он демонстративно прошел в глубину, встав за спиной Дженсена. Это было неприятно, Дженсену казалось, что МакНелли раздевает его своим взглядом, да куда там – не раздевает, а насквозь просвечивает, как Супермен – стены домов. И все-все видит, даже каждую мыслишку в мозгу. Сосредоточившись на ощущении этого противного взгляда, Дженсен даже не заметил, как они приехали на первый этаж. МакНелли пихнул его в спину, стоило дверцам лифта только начать открываться. Выходя, он негромко бросил Дженсену:  
– Переоденься, да поскромнее. Я на крыльце покурю. Пукалку не забудь.  
Спустившись в подвальный этаж по лестнице, Дженсен подошел к своему шкафчику. Такой был у каждого, мало ли что... И все хранили в них кое-какой запас одежды, пару носков, иногда даже запасную пару обуви или кроссовки. Вот и у Дженсена тоже кое-что было. Однако требование переодеться поскрoмнее вызвало у него недоумение. Неужели действительно их, аналитиков, каким-то образом распределили на оперативную работу? Нет, возможно, во всяких фильмах подобное случается сплошь и рядом, но в реальной жизни у каждого сотрудника ФБР есть свое определенное пронумерованное место, как у каждого гребаного винтика в космическом шаттле. Переставлять местами нельзя, заменять нельзя, разве что на точно такой же. Но если МакНелли требует, значит, причины для этого есть. Поэтому Дженсен собирался выполнить требования. Рубашку он решил оставить, ну и что, что белая, а вот галстук снял и зaбросил на полку. Пиджак повесил, вместо него достал песочного цвета ветровку. Расстегнул ворот рубашки, потом подумал, огляделся, нет ли кого рядом, и быстро сменил брюки на потертые джинсы. Обувь... Кроссовки у него были слишком вызывающие, слишком спортивные, не для повседневной ходьбы. А если... Дженсен точно знал, что под шкафами всегда грязно, никто там особо не моет, поэтому, наклонившись, он выгреб пригоршню пыли, песка и еще чего-то и потер этим мусором носки начищенных полуботинок. Те сразу приняли неряшливый вид. Ну вот, так уже терпимо. Закрыв шкафчик на замок, Дженсен еще раз окинул себя в зеркале внимательным взглядом, забежал в туалет, чтобы ополоснуть руки, да еще заодно мокрыми пальцами растеребил волосы, ломая аккуратный пробор и создавая некое подобие художественного беспорядка на голове.  
МакНелли ждал на залитом солнцем крыльце, докуривая явно уже не первую самокрутку, с истертой кожаной папкой под мышкой, в которой хранил все свое имущество.  
– Оружие? – негромко поинтересовался он у Дженсена.  
«Ведь может же когда хочет», – с горечью подумал Дженсен и коротко ответил:  
– Взял.  
– Поехали. Ты за рулем.

Дженсен уверенно вел машину по улицам, которые по мере продвижения становились сначала менее опрятными, а потом все более замусоренными и разбитыми. Вместо по-деловому одетых людей на тротуарах и обочинах появлялoсь все больше девушек и парней значительно более вызывающего вида, а между ними мелькали самые разные типчики, от подростков, почти еще детей, до стариков и старух, все с одинаковым безразлично-угрюмым выражением на лицах. Что ж, для таких продажа пары доз в день – неплохая прибавка к пенсии или замена денег на карманные расходы. По крайней мере, именно так Дженсен представлял себе то, чем эти люди могут заниматься, медленно прогуливаясь по улицам или стоя на углах. МакНелли сидел спокойно, глядя в окно, но Дженсен знал, что тот замечает буквально все. Время от времени он кивал ему, указывая, где и куда следует свернуть, и Дженсен беспрекословно следовал этим указаниям. Наконец они оказались в каком-то тупике, в котором, похоже, даже калифорнийское солнце светило не так ярко, как повсюду. Дженсен осмотрел территорию. Пожалуй, стоит отойти на две минуты от машины, и ее «разуют» по всем правилам, да так, что он рядом будет стоять, а ничего не заметит. Но на его сомнения МакНелли вдруг мотнул головой:  
– Не беспокойся. Все будет в ажуре. Мы по делу, никто не сунется.  
Дженсен только передернул плечами. Ну и ладно. Попробуем.  
Он запер автомобиль и последовал за МакНелли. Не оборачиваясь, тот вдруг негромко бросил:  
– У меня тут дело. Ты сейчас сиди и слушай, будь паинькой, что бы ни случилось. Даже если к голове приставят пушку – не дергайся. Это проверка. Но не думаю, что будет опасно, так что не мохай, не в яслях. Перетру кое с кем – и домой.  
Дженсен кивнул. Проверка. Ну ладно.

***

Пробуждение оказалось не слишком приятным. Открыть глаза Микки удалось только с третьей попытки, и то пришлось сразу же зажмуриться, так резанул по ним дневной свет. Голова трещала согласно всем законам жанра, а организм настойчиво требовал транспортировки в место, где ему будет предоставлена возможность опорожнить свои полости.  
Постанывая и матерясь, Микки кое-как выпутался из чьих-то рук и ног и, пошатываясь, принял вертикальное положение возле кровати. На этом ложе очень многообещающего размера крепко спала парочка, которую иначе как «Твиксом» никто не называл. Было неизвестно, являлись ли они действительно братом и сестрой, но внешнее сходство было столь велико, что иx вполне можно было принять даже за близнецов – одинаково невысокого роста, волосы темные и гладкие, у девчонки немного длиннее, но и у парня свисают почти до плеч острыми прядками, когда он в вертикальном положении, а сейчас они разметались по подушке, оттеняя глаза и пухлые губы... По нежной коже оливковoго оттенка что у нее, что у него одинаково растеклась тушь и размазалась помада. Даже макияж они, похоже, вместе делали и одну и ту же косметику использовали.  
Стоило Микки покинуть кровать, как спавшие немедленно потянулись друг к другу, вялыми движениями напоминая двух амеб, пытавшихся обхватить друг друга ложноножками, но вместo процесса переваривания оба впали уже не просто в глубокий сон, а в какое-то оцепенение, прервать которое оказалoсь бы способнo только начало третьей мировой войны или хозяин квартиры как эквивалент. А хозяину сон его гостей был только на руку. До трех таблеток аспирина и кружки кофе он вовсе не горел желанием разбираться с похмельной сладкой парочкой.  
Натыкаясь на все косяки и углы по дороге, Микки двинулся в туалет. Облегчившись, он решил освежить голову под краном, но не рассчитал и намочил всю спину. Пришлось лезть под душ.  
Некоторое время спустя жизнь уже не казалась такой отвратной. Прошлая ночь была весьма увлекательной, съеденная марка подарила несколько часов приятных ощущений, ну и Твиксы отработали по полной. Микки потянулся, прихватил кофе и подошел к окну. Солнце светило вовсю, но, похоже, день выдался не слишком жаркий: большинство людей на улице были в лёгких куртках или хотя бы свитерах. Микки наблюдал за обычными передвижениями своих соседей. Район был не самый опустившийся, но все же далекий от среднего класса. Такое место жительствa облегчало работу с клиентурой и, кроме того, сами соседи были лучше любых охранников. Полицию здесь откровенно недолюбливали.  
Возможно, он простоял бы так еще долго, если бы телефон не звякнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Микки почти не глядя разблокировал экран айфона и без интереса открыл смс. Всего три слова, но от них по коже у него пробежал отчетливый холодок. Можно было спокойно допивать кофе, но тот внезапно показался горьким.

***

Перед тем как войти в забегаловку, МакНелли еще раз обернулся к Дженсену и взглянул прямо в глаза. Дженсен чуть склонил голову, без слов показывая, что помнит все наставления, и переступил через порог полутемного, заполненного табачным (и наверняка не только табачным) дымом заведения. Они прошли в глубину, заняли столик и сели так, чтобы спиной оказаться почти вплотную к стене и при этом держать весь зал в поле зрения. МакНелли кивнул выглянувшему откуда-то из угла то ли хозяину, то ли управляющему, и вскоре возле их столика остановилась девица, которой могло быть семнадцать или тридцать семь, так хорошо толстый слой косметики скрывал ее истинный облик.  
– Два пива, – заказал МакНелли. – И, дорогуша, мы ищем Слая.  
– Два пива, – кивнула официантка и потащилась в сторону небольшой барной стойки, покачиваясь на слишком высоких и неустойчивых каблуках.  
Имени «Слай» Дженсену еще не приходилось встречать в актах, однако это ни о чем не говорило. В ожидании пива Дженсен осматривался, отмечая на всякий случай возможные пути отступления, припоминая занятия по тактике. Это лишним никогда не бывало. Возможно, поэтому он и пропустил тот момент, когда возле их стола нарисовался какой-то совершенно неприметный тип, просто глазу было не за что зацепиться. Дженсен повернулся к МакНелли, а тот уже сидел возле стола. Сообразив, что спрашивать, кто это, поздно, Дженсен скупо ответил кивком на внимательный взгляд.  
Мужичок был серым, серой были его футболка, куртка, брюки. Бейсболка была черная. С серой аббревиатурой «NY» над козырьком. И цвет лица у него был сероватый, землистый.  
– Товар есть? – негромко спросил МакНелли.  
– А это кто? – мотнул Слай головой на Дженсена.  
– Не твое дело, вообще-то. Но так и быть – помощник.  
– А имя у помощника есть?  
– Пока нет. Заработает – получит.  
– Все ясно.  
Дженсену не понравился тот взгляд, которым Слай смерил его, но тот быстро отвлекся и сосредоточился на МакНелли.  
– Тебе на продажу или себе?  
– А есть новенькое?  
– Для таких клиентов – всегда, – Слай подмигнул, от чего лицо его перекосилось. Лицо МакНелли вдруг засияло хищной радостью, и он торопливо облизнулся.  
– Сколько?  
– Как обычно. Но без права на копии. Хочешь распространять – сам знаешь.  
– И много?  
– Ну, три ролика с бабцами, одна целка и две курицы, два кидди и три падших яблочка. Окультурены по всем правилам, а нарезка какая! Пальчики откусишь! – негромко, но экспрессивно перечислил Слай.  
МакНелли кивнул и прикрыл глаза, словно задумался. На самом деле Дженсен точно знал, что так МакНелли себя вел, когда ему необходимо было успокоиться. Обычно с таким каменным лицом и прикрытыми глазами он сидел перед столом начальника отдела Шеппарда.  
– Давай, – махнул вдруг МакНелли рукой. – Посмотрим, какие у вас там яблочки.  
– Замечательные! – хихикнул Слай. – Я тогда с Марион все передам.  
Не прощаясь, Слай поднялся и неторопливо вышел. МакНелли выдохнул. Дженсену вдруг показалось, что тот побледнел, но он решил оставить вопросы о самочувствии на потом.  
От бара послышалось цоканье каблуков. Официантка направлялась к их столу с двумя бутылками пива, накрытыми простыми стаканами. Небрежно поставив одну из них на стол, под вторую она подложила квадратный бумажный конверт, после чего безразлично повернулась и ушла восвояси. МакНелли снял стакан, налил пива и аккуратно спрятал конверт в карман.  
– Ну, пробуй, каким пивком тебя угощают, – вдруг на редкость дружелюбно сказал он Дженсену, а потом выронил стакан и, завалившись на бок, упал на пол.

***

Шел уже двенадцатый час, когда Дженсен наконец-то вернулся домой. Его хватило только на два шага, и он устало опустился на кожаный пуф, исполнявший в прихожей скорее декоративную функцию. Свесив руки между колен и откинув голову на стену, он замер, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок перед тем, как войти и рассказать все Данниль.  
– Явился, – вырвал его из оцепенения голос не заставившей себя ждать жены. – Ты где был?  
Дженсен приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на стоявшую в дверном проеме Дани. Несмотря на позднее время, она выглядела идеально. Макияж, прическа, отглаженная рубашка и слаксы – элегантный домашний костюм а ля «Джоан Коллинз* отдыхает» – будто не почти ночь уже, а ранний вечер, и вот-вот заглянет подружка на чашечку кофе и бисквит. Обычно Дженсену нравилось, когда его встречала ухоженная, подтянутая и всегда словно готовая выйти из дома жена. Но сегодня ее безупречный вид вызывал только глухое раздражение.  
– Ну? – уже угрожающе спросила она.  
– В больнице, – начал с конца Дженсен. – А до этого в бюро. А до этого еще раз в больнице. А еще до этого...  
– Ты заболел? – Данниль просеменила ближе и изящно присела перед ним. Положила прохладную руку ему на лоб. Дженсен блаженно прикрыл глаза, казалось, от ладони на его лице исходило спокойствие и уверенность, то, чего ему так не хватало на протяжении всего дня. – А позвонить не мог? Милый, я бы тебя забрала...  
– Не я, – он осторожно мотнул головой, чтобы не скинуть руку Данниль, но, стоило ей услышать, что Дженсен не болен, она сама ее убрала и сразу же выпрямилась.  
– А кто? – короткий вопрос прозвучал осуждающе, и сразу же развеялось хрупкое ощущение защищенности, которое только начало подниматься в Дженсене.  
– Кевин. У него обширный инфаркт...  
Дженсен не успел договорить, потому что Данниль сразу же поинтересовалась:  
– Кто такой Кевин?  
– МакНелли, мой напарник, – несколько удивленно ответил Дженсен. – Я думал, ты знаешь.  
– Ну, забыла, – передернула плечами Данниль. – И что с ним?  
– Обширный инфаркт, – внешне терпеливо повторил Дженсен, – врач говорит...  
– А ты где был?  
– Да в больнице же! – не выдержал Дженсен. – Мы были с ним на... расследовании, и он вдруг упал, неожиданно. И...  
– Ну хорошо, инфаркт у него, а не у тебя, – Данниль сузила глаза. Сидеть, глядя на нее снизу вверх, Дженсен уже не мог, слишком она над ним нависла. Поэтому он поднялся на ноги, из-за чего Данниль пришлось почти вернуться в комнату, их прихожая шикарными размерами не отличалась. – Ты-то где был?  
– Ну не мог же я его бросить! Я его отвез в больницу и дождался предварительного диагноза, потом поехал в управление. Шеппард заставил меня писать отчет о том, где мы были, и каким это образом сотрудник аналитического отдела ФБР схлопотал сердечный приступ в какой-то забегаловке в одном из не самых лучших районов, – в этом месте Данниль прищурила глаза и раздула ноздри. О МакНелли она была далеко не лучшего мнения, а теперь еще и услышала, что тот потащил ее мужа неизвестно куда, в наверняка опасное место. – Пока написал, пока распиздон получил, извини, больше не буду выражаться, потом позвонил в больницу... Кевину стало получше, ну, врач сказал...  
– Так, – прервала его Данниль, – Кевин, Кевин, Кевин. А телефон твой где?  
– Тут... – Дженсен достал мобильник из кармана. – Вот черт, забыл звонки проверить, я звук отключил.  
– Молодец, – раздельно и четко произнесла Данниль. – Просто нет слов. Пока я тут места себе не нахожу, он мотается по больницам и притонам.  
– Дани, но ведь...  
– Потом расскажешь. Завтра. Как хочешь, а я спать. Если голодный – закажи себе пиццу.  
– Подожди, но...  
Не желая слушать продолжения рассказа, Данниль развернулась и направилась в спальню. Дженсен все еще стоял в прихожей с телефоном в руках. Oн медленно положил его на полочку, где обычно валялись ключи и какие-то мелочи вроде пары заколок для волос, и стянул ветровку. Данниль еще не спросила, где его костюм. Он совсем позабыл переодеться. И хорошо, что она на его ботинки не обратила внимания... Дженсен разулся и засунул ботинки поглубже под полку с обувью, чтобы в глаза не бросались. Идти мириться с женой ему совершенно не хотелось. Он прошел на кухню, ткнул в кнопку включения на кофеварке и сел за стол, дожидаясь, пока машина нагреется. Потом вдруг резко встал, сходил в прихожую и принес свой портфель, забытый возле двери. Сделав себе кружку кофе с молоком, он обхватил ее ладонями и, вдыхая ароматный пар, постарался обдумать суматошный тяжелый день.

___  
* Джоан Коллинз — актриса, игравшая роль Алексис в сериале «Династия», известная своим стервозным характером и безупречной внешностью.

***

МакНелли лежал на грязном заплеванном полу. Дженсен сначала рванул пистолет, осматриваясь. Неужели подстрелили? Но ведь все равно должен был бы быть хоть какой-то звук, даже с глушителем...  
В кафе никто ничего не заметил. Даже пистолет Дженсена особенного внимания не привлек, да тут у каждого таких, а то и помощнее, своих парочка.  
– Мак? – Дженсен опустился на колени возле напарника? – Эй, Кевин, ты что? Ранен?  
Он потянул МакНелли за плечо, переворачивая на спину. Глаза у того были закрыты, лицо слишком бледное, на посиневших губах виднелась то ли слюна, то ли пена. Эпилептический приступ? Или сознание потерял? Из-за чего?  
– Вызовите скорую, – заорал Дженсен, приподнимая МакНелли голову, – тут человеку плохо...

По-видимому, санитары из ближайшей больницы хорошо знали и район, и заведения, потому что машина приехала быстро. Врач, вошедший в кафе деловым шагом, даже не вытащил сигарету изо рта, интересуясь, куда пострадавший ранен и много ли крови потерял. Дженсен был поражен этой рутиной. Похоже, его заявление, что тут дело скорее в сердечном приступе, а не в ранении и не передозировке, врача удивило. Быстро осмотрев МакНелли, тот покачал головoй и махнул скучавшему у двери санитару:  
– Носилки и быстро. Инфаркт по всем признакам.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя каким-то бесполезным, бредя с большим врачебным чемоданом за несшими на носилках МакНелли врачoм и санитаром.  
– Вы ему кто? – быстро осведомился врач, пока санитар, здоровый детина под два метра ростом и с татуировками от запястий до зарoсших густыми черными волосами подмышек, видневшимися из-за того, что рукава на его форме были обрезаны, пристегивал и закреплял носилки в фургоне.  
– Друг, – сразу ответил Дженсен, избегая упоминать, кто они оба на самом деле.  
– Так, а родственники есть?  
– Нет, насколько мне известно.  
– Угу, – врач пожевал губу и достал новую сигарету. – Вот что. Мы его отвезем не в нашу больничку, а в Mемориальную, в центре, знаете?  
– Да, – Дженсен даже кивнул пару раз, чтобы его уж наверняка поняли.  
– Там и спросите. С собой мы взять не можем, только родственников.  
– Я найду, мне все равно маши...  
– Ну и ладно, – врач кивнул, подхватил свой чемодан и размашистыми шагами направился к кабине.  
Взвизгнув покрышками, скорая рванула вперед, сразу огласив все окрестности воем сирены.  
– Вот она, клубничка, когда себя знать дает, – услышал Дженсен за своей спиной женский голос. – Каждую неделю к Слаю за свежачком таскался, вот и допялился.  
Обернувшись, Дженсен наткнулся на стоявшую прямо за ним Марион. Глаза у нее выглядели совершенно пустыми.  
– Чего, красавчик? – довольно недружелюбно спросила она, и Дженсен узнал голос, только что рассуждавший о клубничке. – А за пиво кто будет платить?

*

– Так, и что же вы делали в этом месте? – Шеппард нетерпеливо вертел в холеных пальцах карандаш.  
Сидя перед его столом на жестком неудобном стуле для посетителей, Дженсен себя чувствовал почти как в первом классе, когда разбил стеклянную дверь, и его вызвали к директору.  
– МакНелли не сказал, сэр, – стараясь держаться вежливо, ответил Дженсен.  
– Да? И почему я не удивлен? Ваше дело о принудительной проституции отправлено на доследование, да еще его и передали в другой отдел. Никаких особенных заданий я вам не давал.  
– Сэр, – Дженсен прокашлялся, пытаясь выиграть время и придумать более-менее подходящую версию. Проклятый МакНелли, если бы не его паранойя, он хотя бы знал, что отвечать: – Мой напарник хотел проверить одну версию...  
– Короче, – Шеппард прервал его одним нетерпеливым жестом, – отправляйтесь и напишите все, что вы собираетесь мне навешать на уши, в отчете. А там мы посмотрим, что это было. Пока отчетa не будет у меня на столе, домой вы не пойдете!  
На этой оптимистичной ноте Дженсен покинул кабинет и провел следующие четыре часа за своим столом, сочиняя более-менее правдоподобнoe объяснение. Исходя из того, что сам он почти ничего не знал, а встречу со Слаем инстинктивно пока не собирался упоминать, его отчет к концу выглядел настоящим шедевром, достойным премии «Небьюла*» .  
Он как раз закончил его распечатывать, чтобы поставить под ним подпись и сдать Шеппарду, когда зазвонил его телефон.  
– Мистер Эклес? – женский голос, раздавшийся в трубке, был Дженсену совершенно не знаком.  
– Эклз, – машинально поправил он, – это я.  
– Мистер Эклз, я звоню вам из Мемориальной больницы, из кардиологического отделения. Вы сегодня были у нас и оставили свои контактные данные на случай, если с пациентом Кевином МакHелли....  
– Что с ним? – перебивать, конечно, невежливо, но у Дженсена не хватило терпения дослушивать всю эту бесконечную речь.  
– Он пришел в себя, – сообщила женщина, – и очень желает видеть вас. Вообще-то ему прописан покой, значит, никаких посещений, но он так беспокоится, что будет лучше, если вы его навестите. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
– Я буду минут через сорок, передайте ему, пожалуйста. И спасибо.  
Небрежно сунув телефон в карман, Дженсен выдернул три листка своего отчета из принтера, почти не глядя подписал и нетерпеливо забарабанил в дверь кабинета Шеппарда.  
– Кто?  
– Эклз, сэр, – впору было открыть дверь пинком, швырнуть шефу листочки в лицо и... можно прощаться с местом в департаменте. Хорошо, если после этого его хотя бы в качестве патрульного в полицию возьмут, хотя с его опытом работы... Скорее в участок заявления бабушек о пропаже котиков подшивать. Шеппард был злопамятный сукин сын и не терпел нарушения субординации.  
– Заходите.  
В кабинете Шеппард сидел на краю стола с прижатой к уху телефонной трубкой.  
– Отчет, сэр, – помахал листочками в воздухе Дженсен.  
Не отвечая, Шеппард протянул руку и бросил отчет себе куда-то за спину.  
– Могу быть свободен, сэр? – Дженсен постарался говорить не слишком ядовито, но, похоже, это ему не слишком удалось, судя по тому, как недовольно зыркнул на него Шеппард. Не отвечая на вопрос, тот захихикал в трубку, а Дженсену помахал рукой в сторону двери, давая разрешение уйти.  
Дженсен уже почти закрыл дверь в его кабинет, когда Шеппард крикнул довольно громко:  
– Завтра с утра ко мне, побеседуем насчет отчета и всего прочего.  
После чего опять раздалось невнятное бормотание, явно адресованное невидимому телефонному собеседнику.  
Передернув плечами, Дженсен подхватил свой портфель и быстрым шагом направился к лифту.  
___  
* Nebula Award — премия за лучшее фантастическое произведение, вручается ежегодно. В разные годы ее удостаивались Артур Кларк, Роберт Желязны, Роберт Сильверберг, Нил Гейман, Урсула Ле Гуин, Курт Воннегут и другие известные авторы.

*

Подходя к палате 12G, Дженсен надеялся услышать голос Трубы, отпускавшего двусмысленные комплименты на все отделение, может, взвизгивания медсестер, которых тот щипал бы за попки, но в коридоре царила почти полная тишина. Двери палат были плотно закрыты, медсестры шмыгали почти бесшумно, только резиновые подошвы их больничных туфель чуть поскрипывали по линолеуму. Дженсен остановился перед дверью палаты и постарался рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь стекло, но оно было задернуто бледно-зеленой занавеской, которая не оставляла ни единого просвета. Вздохнув, Дженсен нажал на дверную ручку.  
Он был готов увидеть МакНелли, сидевшего в кровати (ведь он же пришел в себя), или, может, даже за столом или в кресле у окна, в обнимку с растрепанным ежедневником, телефоном и ручкой, занимающимся обычной своей работой, но вместо этого его встретило попискивание здоровенного шкафообразного аггрегата, придвинутого к высокой кровати. На кровати лежал МакНелли с закрытыми глазами. Прозрачная маска прикрывала его нос и рот, на указательном пальце левой руки была надета большая пластмассовая клемма, проводок от которой бежал по одеялу до самого шкафа. Аппарат напоминал консоль «Энтерпрайза»в лучших традициях старых фантастических фильмов – какие-то мерцающие лампочки, датчики, веньеры, небольшие экраны. На верхнем, от которого исходило попискивание, рисовался бесконечный график сердечной деятельности, неровные, рваные пики разной высоты. Похоже, сердце МакНелли работало не очень, даже совершенно неискушенному в медицинских делах Дженсену было это понятно.  
Он так засмотрелся на шкаф и огоньки на нем, что не заметил, как МакНелли открыл глаза. Только когда ледяные пальцы вцепились ему в руку, Дженсен, вздрогнув, обратил на него внимание.  
МакНелли выглядел плохо, если не сказать отвратительно. Желтоватая маска не могла скрыть синюшности губ, под глазами виднелись темные круги, кожа была бледной. О таком виде бабушка Дженсена обычно говорила «краше в гроб кладут».  
– Пришел, – невнятно пробормотал МакНелли под маской и, отпустив Дженсена, потянул ее в сторону. – Присядь.  
– Эй, Кевин, – с первого дня их знакомства, когда Дженсен попытался назвать МакНелли так и заработал хук правой в челюсть, а левой – почти в печень, он никогда не называл напарника по имени в глаза. Да и за глаза... тоже нет. – Как у тебя...  
... дела, хотел он закончить, но МакНелли не позволил ему. Он сдвинул маску в сторону, оставив ее у себя на щеке и, оглянувшись, поманил Дженсена пальцем, прося наклониться поближе.  
– Слушай сюда, парень, – МакНелли говорил быстро, неразборчиво и тревожно: – Когда меня забирали, кто-то там был?  
– Где?  
– Не было там ребят с татуировкой многолучевой звезды? Такой... круг, а вокруг лучи как пиявки?  
– Я не видел, Мак, – извиняющимся тоном ответил Дженсен, – не всматривался.  
– Ну ладно, – МакНелли пожевал нижнюю губу. – Слушай еще. Ты помнишь, для чего мы ходили в тот бар?  
– Встретиться с...  
– Без имен! – рявкнул МакНелли и, по крайней мере, интонации у него были как у прежнего, вот только уровень громкости еще не восстановился. – Я не спрашиваю, к кому. Зачем. Ты помнишь, что он мне дал?  
– Да.  
– Ты забрал это?  
– Что? Нет, я и не подумал...  
– А надо бы. Думать порой полезно, сладкий.  
Если бы не землистая бледность, которая заставляла выглядеть лицо МакНелли совершенно восковым, Дженсен, возможно, и вспылил бы, но сейчас он испытал вдруг приступ жалости, услышав одно из ненавистных прозвищ.  
– Короче, парень, послушай, – МакНелли потянул его еще ниже и почти прижался ртом к его уху: – То, что я тебе сейчас расскажу, не должен узнать до поры до времени никто. Усек?  
Дженсен кивнул, стараясь не морщиться от неприятного запаха, который исходил изо рта МакНелли.  
– Наш отдел... не совсем чистый. Там у нас есть крыса. Не дергайся, – предостерег он Дженсена, который хотел было отпрянуть, – потом расскажу в подробностях. Не до этого. Просто я вел одно расследование в согласовании с другим отделом, о котором никто, даже Шеппард, ничего не знал. Это очень серьезное дело, в котором замешаны огромные бабки и куча людей. То, что я купил сегодня, должно было стать одной из улик. Посмотри дома, что это, но, – пальцы МакНелли с силой стиснули запястье Дженсена, – сделай это так, чтобы никто ничего не увидел и не услышал. Никаких следов! Ничего не пиши на диске, и трогать его только в резиновых перчатках! Ты меня понял?  
Дженсен опять кивнул.  
– И еще. Возьмешь с собой мой ежедневник. Там на обложке сзади, изнутри, найдешь спрятанный карман. В нем ключ от квартиры, Революшн Вэй 176, третий этаж, квартира В. Завтра с утра поедешь туда и все посмотришь. И тебе надо встретиться с Джаггернаутом, ты запомнил? Ну-ка, ручка есть?  
Дженсен нащупал в нагрудном кармане ручку и протянул ее МакНелли. Тот взял руку Дженсена и нацарапал на ладони ряд цифр.  
– Купишь карточку для телефона и другой мобильник, своим не пользуйся. Пошлешь на этот номер сообщение: дата и время. Лучше всего в первой половине дня. Он придет на ту квартиру. Расскажешь ему обо мне. Дженсен, – МакНелли вдруг заговорил просящим, жалобным тоном, – не напортачь. Этот парень... Он уже несколько лет под прикрытием, не сдай его. Он заслужил это. Как же не вовремя все это случилось! – МакНелли ударил кулаком по кровати, клемма с его пальца слетела, и шкаф немедленно отозвался недовольным и резким писком. Дженсен обежал кровать, отыскал упавшую на пол клемму и снова закрепил ее на пальце МакНелли. Шкаф перестал пищать и вновь начал издавать успокаивающие негромкие потрескивания в такт с сокращениями изображенного на одном из мониторов сердечка. – Щас набегут сюда... Короче, возьми диск и ежедневник и убирайся. Завтра съездишь туда, встретишься с Джаггернаутом и потом прямиком ко мне. А там решим, что делать. И никому!  
Дверь открылась, и в палату вошла медсестра.  
– Мистер МакНелли, что Вы делаете! А Вы, сэр, – обратилась она к Дженсену, – пациенту прописан полный покой. Чем вы тут занимаетесь!  
– Он уже уходит, душечка, уже уходит, – успокаивающе заговорил МакНелли, подмигивая женщине.  
– Я вам не душечка, – довольно резко отозвалась та. – Уходите, или мне вызвать охранника?  
– Извините, – Дженсен отошел от кровати.  
Медсестра немедленно заняла его место и принялась поправлять маску МакНелли, проверять, не отлепились ли многочисленные датчики с его груди и какие-то другие вещи. Дженсен вдруг заметил висевший на нижнем конце кровати довольно большой пластиковый пакет, в который из-под одеяла нырял прозрачный шланг. Пакет был на треть наполнен темно-желтой жидкостью. Дженсену стало стыдно. Вряд ли МакНелли хотел бы, чтобы кто-то видел его в подобном состоянии.  
Пока медсестра отвлеклась, Дженсен подошел к шкафу и, открыв его, занялся поисками конверта с диском и ежедневника. Растрепанная тетрадь в истертой кожаной обложке нашлась на полке, диск так и лежал во внутреннем кармане куртки, куда МакНелли его засунул. Забрав то и другое, Дженсен обернулся к кровати. МакНелли лежал уже в первозданном виде, подушка и одеяло были расправлены, руки сложены на животе, кислородная маска прикрывалa нос и рот.  
– Я приду завтра, – сказал Дженсен и, провожаемый осуждающим взглядом сестры, пошел к двери. – До свидания.  
– До свидания, – довольно резко попрощалась медсестра. МакНелли издал какой-то звук, который Дженсен принял за прощание.  
Когда Дженсен вышел, на улице уже давно стемнело. На поездку до дома у него ушло меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал, все-таки основной поток машин уже схлынул, хотя в Лос-Анджелесе никогда не бывает совсем спокойно. А потом он поссорился с Дани и...  
Так он и оказался на кухне, с остывающим кофе и портфелем, в котором лежали ежедневник МакНелли и видеодиск с неизвестным содержимым.  
Дженсен вздохнул и пошел в комнату за ноутбуком. Кажется, у Данниль была упаковка одноразовых перчаток, она в них овощи чистила, чтобы не портить маникюр. Придется поискать в шкафах.

***

Сначала на экране появилось нечто серое, потом камера дернулась, и стало понятно, что это была бетонная стена. Картинка сместилась, и показался обычный, довольно потрепанный диван, стоявший посередине помещения, больше всего напоминавшего обширный и пустой подвал. На диване, чинно сложив ручки на голых коленях, сидела молоденькая девушка, явно не старше двадцати. Похоже, в помещении было прохладно: когда изображение увеличилось, стали видны мелкие пупырышки гусиной кожи на ее плечах. У девушки были волнистые черные волосы, собранные в конский хвост на затылке, и довольно смуглая кожа. Она могла быть латиноамерикaнкой или же происходить откуда-то с Балкан или из Южной Европы.  
– Ну давай, расскажи о себе, – раздался голос. – Как тебя зовут?  
Судя по тому, как девушка смотрела на что-то или кого-то чуть сбоку от центра экрана, спрашивал ее оператор.  
– Алела, – ответила девушка, и улыбнулась. Улыбка у нее была застенчивая, но очень ей шла. – А сколько тебе лет, Алела?  
– Девятнадцать.  
– То есть ты совершеннолетняя и понимаешь, зачем ты здесь?  
– Да, – в подтверждение своих слов Алела пару раз кивнула. – Я снимусь в ролике.  
Дженсен постарался определить ее акцент, но он не мог точно сказать, был ли тот испанским, португальским или еще каким-то. Он просто присутствовал.  
– Тогда начнем.  
До сих пор съемка практически ничем, кроме антуража, не отличалась от обычных порно-роликов, которых пруд пруди в интернете. Дженсен расслабился и потянулся, на секунду прикрыв глаза. Особенного возбуждения он не испытывал, порно всегда вызывало у него чувство брезгливости. Поэтому он упустил тот момент, когда в картинку вошли другие актеры. Три здоровенных мужика в масках, которые полностью скрывали не только их лица, но и волосы, и уши. Минимум зацепок. Алела поднялась с дивана и стояла теперь, свободно опустив руки. Ярко-розовый топ и черная мини-юбка подчеркивали хрупкость ее невысокой фигурки. Рядом с мужиками она выглядела просто воробышком.  
Один из амбалов поднял руку и погладил Алелу по голове. После чего намотал ее хвост на кулак и резко дернул, практически швырнув девушку на колени.  
А потом начался ад.   
Дженсен не был новичком, все-таки, и практику проходил, и в судах регулярно бывал, в том числе на закрытых слушаниях, где никто не щадил чувства присутствующих, демoнстрируя подробные фотографии мест преступлений, включая жертв. Но до этого он никогда, никогда еще не видел процесса превращения человека в жертву, которой могло заинтересоваться бюро. Результаты – видел, как правило, на прозекторском столе, уже отмытые, все-таки сбор улик не входил в спектр его обязанностей, он вступал в игру позже. Если же приходилось общаться с выжившими, то те уже были в больнице, лежали на чистых кроватях, обклеенные пластырями, обмотанные бинтами, обколотые обезболивающими. Они были эхом той боли, которую им довелось испытать, не более. Да и как таковые допросы Дженсен тоже не вел, только проводил уточняющий сбор информации. А теперь на экране Дженсен наблюдал то, как трое взрослых крепких мужчин методично и безжалостно насилуют и избивают беззащитную девушку.  
То, что это не было постановкой, Дженсен понял почти сразу. Даже если Алела была гением актерской игры, что для порно-актрис случай даже не редкий, а практически нереальный, она бы не смогла кричать так натурально. Удары, тычки и выступавшая кровь точно не были бутафорией.  
Пораженный Дженсен смотрел, как с Алелы сорвали ее юбочку и топик, как грубо ее толкнули к дивану, а потом началась бесконечная долбежка, когда никого не интересовало ни удобство, ни потребности девушки. Дженсен досмотрел до того, как за Алелу принялись все трое одновременно, растянув и распялив ее избитое тельце между собой, и нажал на паузу. Медленно, все еще не сводя глаз с экрана, он вытащил изо рта кулак, которым заткнул рвавшийся из груди крик. На тыльной стороне ладони отпечатался ряд его зубов, которые поначалу были белыми, а потом каждая ямка стала наливаться багровым цветом.   
– Это... не может быть, – Дженсен потрясенно смотрел на монитор, на котором хорошо было видно искаженное болью, залитое кровью и слезами лицо Алелы. Он свернул окно видео-плеера и открыл список содержавшихся на нем файлов. Никаких обозначений, ничего. Просто пронумерованы, от одного до восьми.  
Зачем МакНeлли эта запись? Точнее, зачем – он сам сказал. Улика. Если удалось бы найти этих троих и того, кто держал камеру, их можно было бы отправить за решетку надолго, хотя... аудио- и видео-материалы, если они не сделаны камерами, принадлежащим полиции, очень редко и неохотно допускаются в качестве вещдоков на суде. Слишком ненадежный, легко поддающийся манипуляциям источник. Но если бы у них была жертва, показания которой совпадали с тем, что заснято... Да даже в качестве рабочего материала, чтобы отыскать этих... тварей, чтобы надавить на них, и то бы здорово помоглo. Но откуда было МакНелли знать, что же было в этих файлах?  
Стоп, эта официантка, Марион, сказала, что МакНелли каждую неделю наведывался к Слаю за клубничкой. Неужели вот за такой? Неужели каждую неделю кто-то предлагал свежие ролики спланированных и заснятых во всех подробностях изнасилований? Дженсен посмотрел на полоску таймера. До конца записи оставалось еще десять минут. Надо досмотреть, чтобы знать, что же это. В нем заговорил голос, когда-то заставивший его сменить планы и после колледжа пойти в специальную полицейскую академию вместо чтобы продолжить образование в университете.  
Установив регулятор звука практически на ноль, Дженсен уменьшил экран до небольшого окошка и вновь нажал на «play», рассчитывая в конце увидеть что-то, что могло бы дать зацепку для обнаружения места преступления. Действия мужчин становились все более жесткими, словно отсутствие сопротивления со стороны Алелы развязывало им руки. Из-за масок их голоса звучали глухо, но теперь, когда они разошлись, их выкрики и подбадривания зазвучали четче. Дженсен перевел глаза на курсор, медленно ползший внизу окна видеоплеера. Еще немного. Возможно, в конце все окажется постановкой, девушка полотенцем сотрет с лица искусственную кровь, усядется и поблагодарит за внимание, улыбаясь в камеру. «Но разве бы поперся тогда Мак за этим диском в «нижний» район, да и меня бы не потащил». Дженсен вполне был готов оставить каждому свои маленькие слабости, даже если они заключаются в просмотре роликов с типа изнасилованиями. Он вздрогнул, разом отвлекшись от такой успокоительной мысли, когда Алела слишком пронзительно вскрикнула. Дженсена затошнилo при виде ее раскинутых ног, крови, стекавшей по ягодицам... Это же не может быть правдой. Но ведь сыграть такой страх и такую боль – невозможно?  
Один из насильников проворчал что-то и резко ударил девушку по лицу, один, второй раз. Ее голова мотнулась, из лопнувшей нижней губы брызнула кровь, заструилась по щеке. В этот момент один из мужчин кончил, и кровь смешалась со спермой. Дженсен торопливо дернул мышкой, включая последние тридцать секунд записи. Если это была игра, то к этому моменту Алела должна уже сидеть и рассказывать зрителям, как это круто бывает порой – дать себя оттрахать крутым парням. Если честно, он сам уже не верил, что все увиденное было игрой. Но кто знает...  
Надежды его не оправдались. Мужчин в кадре уже не было, а вот Алела лежала на диване. Левая нога была закинута на спинку, правая упиралась пяткой в пол. Камера медленно двигалась, ползла подобно мерзкому насекомому вдоль ее тела, фиксируя повреждения, останавливаясь на кровоподтеках, следах укусов, царапинах, ссадинах. Дженсен мучительно всмотрелся в экран – грудь девушки еле заметно вздымалась. Она была еще жива. «Долго ли?» – шепнул противный мерзкий голос у него в голове. Уже было понятно, что ничто из показанного постановкой не было. Трое здоровенных отморозков безжалостно изнасиловали девушку, а еще один такой же козел заснял все это во всех подробностях. В самом конце на экране появилось избитое лицо Алелы. На этом кадре запись закончилась.  
Дженсен сидел в оцепенении перед ноутбуком, не решаясь шевельнуться. То, что изнасилования происходят постоянно, не было для него новостью. Но что подобные вещи можно снимать, а потом продавать как обычное порно для любителей «погорячее» – это не то чтобы не укладывалось в голове, Дженсен знал о многих не менее мерзких вещах. Но одно дело знать это, а другое смотреть на то, как все прoисходит. «А может, она сама?» – шевельнулась на задворках сознания подленькая спасительная мыслишка. Но Дженсен подавил ее. Даже самый махровый мазохист не пойдет на подобное. «Да что ты знаешь о мазохистах?» – вновь вякнул кто-то внутри.   
Хватит! Дженсен заставил себя закрыть все окна и извлек диск, только в самый последний момент вспомнив, что трогать его следовало только в перчатках. Натянув на правую руку одну, он аккуратно положил диск в конверт, а тот – в заготовленный пакет, обычный, который оторвал от рулона пакетов для пищевых продуктов, найденный в ящике на кухне. Диск следовало спрятать до тех пор, пока он не переговорит с МакНeлли, никто не должен был о нем знать.  
Чувствуя себя жутко грязным и совершенно обессиленным, Дженсен просто захлопнул крышку ноутбука, убрал диск и ежедневник МакНeлли, в который так и не собрался заглянуть, в пoртфель, отнес тот в прихожую, подальше от глаз Дани, и направился в душ. Стоя под горячей струей воды, он пытался забыть увиденное, но проклятая память услужливо подкидывала ему то одну картинку, то другую. Хуже всего было со звуками, Дженсен будто наяву слышал вскрики, стоны, урчание и шлепки тела о тело. Казалось, эти картинки и эти звуки выжжены теперь у него в голове, и он никогда больше не сможет избавиться от них.  
Кое-как обтершись, он добрался до кровати и рухнул рядом со спокойно посапывавшей Данниль. Усилием воли запретив себе вспоминать, он сконцентрировался на мерном звуке ее дыхания и постепенно провалился в тяжелый, не приносящий отдыха сон. 

*

Проснулся Дженсен от мерзкого пиликанья дизайнерского будильника, который им в числе прочего подарила мать Данниль. Тот прекрасно вписывался в интерьер спальни, но звуки, которые он издавал, были способны испортить настроение и в куда более благоприятный день, чем этот. Воистину он действовал на Дженсена как выстрел – хотелось притвориться мертвым и лежать, не двигаясь. Данниль, разумеется, не проснулась, ее ежедневные занятия не требовали подъема в шесть утра. Дженсен нажал на кнопку отключения звука и, стараясь не шуметь, пошел в ванную. Он еще почти спал, стаскивая трусы и потом спуская воду. Добрел до раковины, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, и вот тут его накрыло.  
Перед глазами замелькали картинки, виденные ночью на экране ноутбука. Яркая кровь на смуглой коже, голова откидывается назад, когда ладонь с оттяжкой бьет по лицу.  
Ему надо срочно поговорить с МакНелли. Немедленно. Узнать, что это. Зачем. Где эта девушка. И что там еще прежде на диске, прежде чем лезть в остальные файлы.

*

Медсестра на посту взглянула на посетителя с явным неудовольствием. И половины девятого нет, а уже приперся.  
– Время для посещений с десяти, – сообщила она.  
Вместо ответа мужчина в неприметной серовато-коричневой куртке, но с дорогим портфелем в руке достал из кармана бумажник и продемонстрировал ей удостоверение сотрудника ФБР.  
– Мне необходимо срочно поговорить с моим коллегой, Кевином МакНелли, палата 12G.   
– К нему скоро должен прийти врач с обходом.  
– Ничего. Я ненадолго. Если что, могу и в коридоре подождать.  
Медсестра покачала головой, выражая свое неудовольствие таким вопиющим нарушением порядков, и отвернулась, словно всем своим видом сообщая, что умывает руки. Дженсен направился по коридору к палате.  
Осматривая коридор, по которому сновали медсестры, санитары и больные, Дженсен чувствовал неуверенность, которой накануне не было. Но накануне он еще был твердо уверен, что они занимаются чем-то обыденным, типа бесконечных дел о принудительной проституции. Важных дел, нужных дел, в результате которых удавалось спасти несколько девушек, а иногда и парней, забрать их из притонов или с улиц, снабдить билетами на самолеты до восточноевропейских Голодрищенсков и отправить домой, а в Америке посадить еще несколько человек на государственное обеспечение на несколько лет. Только проституция недаром считалась самой древнейшей профессией. Они просто ягодки срывали, то там, то тут, а весь малинник жил себе и здравствовал, разрастаясь во всех направлениях. И, как они ни старались, добраться до корней удавалось очень редко. Так каким же боком запись на диске была связана с их расследованиями? Или эта Алела – одна из тех девушек, которых следовало спасти? И с кем МакНелли работал? У них были постоянные партнеры из отдела расследования, для которых они и собирали, и анализировали информацию.  
С этими мыслями Дженсен, не стучась, вошел к палату МакНелли.   
Со вчерашнего дня там ничего не изменилось. Шкаф стоял на месте, попискивал и потрескивал, маска прикрывала нижнюю половину лица МакНелли, вот только цвет его лица с бледного сменился на какую-то неприятную желтизну, на фоне которой фиолетовые синяки под глазами выглядели особенно зловеще.  
– Явился не запылился, – невнятно, но понятно поприветствовал Дженсена МакНелли. – Неужели успел уже все cделать?   
Дженсен сначала пододвинул стул к кровати, присел, поставил портфель на пол, обращаясь с ним так осторожно, словно в нем вот-вот могла взорваться бомба, и только тогда выдавил:  
– Что это за диск?  
– Заценил? – МакНелли приподнялся, усаживаясь, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Дженсеном, потом опять, как и вчера, сдвинул маску на щеку. – И что тебе попалось?  
– Девушка, – признался Дженсен, – и трое...   
– Осталась она в живых?  
Хоть Дженсен и удивился вопросу, но вида не показал.  
– Да.  
– Тогда ты всего лишь курятинки попробовал. Или у нее в первый раз?  
– Н-н-не думаю, – с сомнением произнес Дженсен. – Это что, порно?  
– Типа того, – МакНелли откинул голову на подушку. – Как же хочется курить, а. Сил просто нет.  
– Мак, что это за запись?  
– Ты сам уже сказал. Порно. Особенное порно. Ты слыхал когда-нибудь понятие «падаль»?  
– Ну да, – кивнул Дженсен, – я все-таки в Техасе вырос, там ферм и ранчо...  
– Я не про настоящую падаль, – терпеливо и словно как маленькому ребенку пояснил МакНелли: – Я про падаль как жанр подпольного киноискусства?  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Дженсен. – Я не очень люблю порно.   
– Я тебя не спрашиваю, любишь или нет. Ладно, – МакНелли прикрыл глаза и заговорил быстро, негромко, явно торопясь сообщить необходимую информацию: – Любой спрос рождает предложение. Есть немало людей, которым жизнь начинает казаться слишком пресной, и они желают расцветить ее за счет других. Для таких типов снимают фильмы вроде «Пилы» или «Хостела». Но кино – кино и есть, как бы классно актеры ни играли, это все равно актерская игра, и зрители всегда знают, что никого на самом деле на части не разорвали, в кислоте не растворили и живьем не распилили. А хочется настоящего. И вот для таких делают специальные ролики... Где все на самом деле. Что там было, в этой записи?  
– Изнасилование, – помертвевшими губами прошептал Дженсен.   
– Изнасилование, – кивнул МакНелли. – А бывает еще много разного. Бывают пытки. Бывают убийства. Детское порно. Зоофилия, но не на добровольных началах. И самые разные сочетания. За последние годы в Лос-Анджелесе резко подскочило количество снимаемого материала подобного толка. Это очень выгодное занятие, финансовые затраты минимальны, а откат очень приличный. А главное, сильные мира сего любят жареное и, становясь клиентами производителей и поставщиков, становятся их заложниками и, соответственно, защитниками. Никто не хочет, чтобы его обвинили во владении такими материалами.  
– Но... это же тяжелейшие преступления. Эта девушка...  
– И сотни других. Это невероятно разветвленная система, Дженсен, в которую нам нет доступа, слишком все хорошо подвязано. Все эти годы я присматривался к тебе. Я должен был бить наверняка, должен был быть уверен, что ты не подведешь. Рановато тебе, конечно, вступать в игру самостоятельно, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Тебе придется по крайней мере на ближайшее время заменить меня.  
– Я готов, но мне придется сообщить Шеппарду...  
– Нет! – МакНелли воскликнул и тут же закашлялся.  
Дженсен встал и принес воды, чтобы МакНелли смог продолжить.  
– Нет, – уже спокойнее повторил МакНелли, возвращая пустой стакан, – никому ничего говорить нельзя. Практически в любом отделе есть стукачи, которые поставляют информацию в отдел надзора. А оттуда она отправляется к тем, кому она нужна. Даже в ФБР есть люди, которые не заинтересованы в том, чтобы подобные студии прикрыли, и чтобы их сотрудники заговорили. Слишком много дерьма всплывет тогда на поверхность.  
– Но... как же тогда?  
– А вот так. Тебе придется стать двойным агентом. Я буду консультировать тебя. Сейчас самое главное – это оказать поддержку нашему человеку. Он уже несколько лет внедрен в эту организацию, знает там все входы и выходы, и в его голове архив невероятной взрывной мощности. Он занят сбором улик, чтобы было чем подтвердить свои слова. Но и просто его показания способны отправить немало политиков подальше от их кресел. И не только политиков.  
– То есть мне никому нельзя рассказывать?  
– Никому. Нас несколько человек, мы почти не общаемся, чтобы снизить риск утечки информации. Один из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, один занимается эмигрантами, есть еще парочка... Пока тебе не надо знать больше. Скоро что-то будет. Что-то большое. И вот тогда мы разом и подадим информацию, так, чтобы невозможно было ее игнорировать, будет облава, а там все пойдет по инерции. Это будет гигантская акция, когда ей придет время, но не раньше. Сейчас все должно оставаться в тайне, иначе нашего агента просто прирежут в переулке, нас всех уберут, возможно, даже запишут, как все было, и на этом все завершится. Парой фэбээровцев больше или меньше – кого это интересует?  
От избытка информации у Дженсена загудело в голове. Точнее, не от избытка. Ничего конкретного ему МакНелли не рассказал. Скорее, от того, что эта информация означала. Рушился его жизненный план, который вступил в действие незадолго до окончания академии и пока не дал ни одного сбоя. Знакомство с Данниль, свадьба, протекция ее отца, даже расследования – все это вписывалось в план. Дженсен никогда не был тем, кого называют «пламенным борцом с несправедливостью». Он был аналитиком, неплохим с технической точки зрения, владел всеми навыками сбора и систематизации информации, умел писать подробные и четкие отчеты, но он никогда не испытывал никаких особенных эмоций ни по отношению к жертвам преступлений, которые расследовал, ни к подозреваемым. Это был материал, необходимая составляющая его работы. Он не засиживался ночами над папками с доказательствами, не терял сон и аппетит от редких посещений морга и спал сном младенца перед выступлениями в суде. И рассчитывал стать сначала начальником отдела, не сразу, но достаточно быстро, лет через десять, а потом еще быстрее уйти на повышение. И спокойно дожить до пенсии, рассказывая детям, а потом и внукам о том, как ловил нехороших дядей. А теперь проклятый МакНелли, который только немного не дотягивал до Pобокопа, втягивал его во что-то, к чему нельзя было оставаться равнодушным. Потому что... нельзя, увидев подобное, просто забыть все и пойти обедать с женой. А это не входило в его план. Даже намеком. Но у него будет еще время, чтобы обсудить с МакНелли все поподробнее, когда тот немного придет в себя. Сейчас главное... Главное – это помочь тому парню, это МакНелли верно сказал. Он же там один, а сейчас, наверняка, еще и без связи.  
– Кто этот чувак? – Дженсен приготовился запомнить данные.  
– Поезжай по тому адресу, который я тебе дал, – ответил МакНелли. – Осмотрись, только аккуратно. Проследи, чтобы за тобой не было хвоста. Если хоть что-то в квартире тронешь – убью сам, на месте. По дороге купишь телефон и карточку. В разных местах.  
Дженсен хотел было напомнить, что закончил полицейскую академию, да и в ФБР не неделю работал, но МакНелли зыркнул на него так раздраженно, что он предпочел держать язык за зубами.  
– На тот номер, что я тебе дал – ты его записал? – Дженсен кивнул. – Пошлешь на тот номер смс. Дата, время. И будешь в это время в квартире. Этот парень сам придет. С ним и обговорите, что и как делать. Пока сидеть тише воды, ниже травы. Не высовываться! Ни тебе, ни ему. Там посмотрим.  
Дверь палаты распахнулась без стука, и вошел высокий сухощавый мужчина с планшетом в руках, за которым следовала медсестра с несколькими папками и парочка молодых, даже на вид зеленых интернов.  
– Разве я разрешал посещения в неурочное время? – хорошо поставленным голосом осведомился врач. – Сестра Томлинсон?  
– Извините, – Дженсен вскочил, принимая просто сокрушенный вид. – Работа покоя не дает. Больше не повторится, теперь только строго в часы посещений. До свидания.  
МакНелли уже успел снова надеть маску на прежнее место и принял совершенно благообразный вид этакого сериального пациента.  
– До свидания, доктор, сестра, господа, – бормотал Дженсен, пробираясь к выходу. – Мне пора.  
Отреагировав холодным молчанием, доктор повернулся к кровати, полностью игнорируя Дженсена.  
– Итак, мистер МакНелли, – услышал Дженсен, прикрывая дверь, – и каковы же наши успехи?

 

*

Когда Дженсен добрался до Революшн Вэй, время приближалось уже к обеду. В портфеле у него теперь лежал телефон и картонная папочка с сим-картой одной из многочисленных мелких телефонных компаний, никакой регистрации для которой не требовалось. Революшн Вэй оказалась длинной, извилистой и не слишком чистой. Сама улица была неширокой, только-только двум автомобилям разъехаться, дома старыми, высокими и обшарпанными. Из-за этого улица почти на всем своем протяжении оставалась в тени. Дженсен медленно поехал по ней, высматривая дом под номером 176. Его не оставляло ощущение, что эта улица уместнее смотрелась бы где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, а не в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Он припарковался неподалеку от входа. Среди изъеденных ржавчиной, побитых и неухоженных автомобилей, оставленных там и тут на улице, его далеко не новый, но вымытый и исправный «Форд» смотрелся почти как выставочный «Феррари» на школьной парковке. Вздохнув, Дженсен отметил себе на будущее, что, пожалуй, машину стоит оставлять где-нибудь, а сюда добираться на своих двоих или автобусом, если придется приехать еще раз. Слишком приметная.  
Ключи, которые дал ему МакНелли, поначалу не понадобились. Дверь подъезда была широко распахнута. Внутри пованивало, но было терпимо. Поднимаясь по лестнице на третий этаж, Дженсен никого не встретил. Откуда-то слышались вопли и взрывы смеха, похоже, кто-то смотрел ситком на полной громкости. Из-за одной из дверей залаяла собака. Дженсен подошел к квартире В.  
Ничего особенного, такая же дверь, как и соседские, вытертый коврик у порога. Буква висела немного косо. Замок открылся сразу. Дженсен оглянулся еще раз, осмотрел довольно длинный и весьма темный коридор, и вошел.  
В лицо ему пахнуло спертым воздухом, смесью остывшего сигаретного дыма, бумажной пыли и, кажется, какой-то гнили. Прихожая была тесная и маленькая, прямо напротив входa располагалась дверь в комнату, справа короткий коридорчик с дверью в санузел и еще одной в кухню. Небольшая однокомнатная квартира, и квартплата, наверняка, не слишком высокая. Дженсен вошел в комнату.  
Окна были закрыты старыми запыленными жалюзи. Письменный стол у стены справа, ближе к окну, пара стульев, диван с истертой кожаной обивкой у двери и покрытая фотографиями, листками бумаги, вырезками и какими-то еще документами стена напротив. Словно из фильма про человека с манией заговора. В углу напротив окна громоздились несколько картонных коробок. Судя по верхней, которая стояла открытой, в них тоже были бумаги.  
Вспомнив о том, кого ему необходимо было увидеть, Дженсен подошел к заваленному столу и выложил на него дешевый телефон в упаковке, карточку и купленную по дороге бутылку воды возле закрытого ноутбука. Жалюзи он решил не трогать, незачем кому-то заглядывать сюда, даже случайно.   
Вставив сим-карту на место и воткнув в телефон зарядку, розетку для которой пришлось поискать, Дженсен нажал на кнопку с красным кружком. Экран засветился. Нажимать на кнопки было непривычно, он давно уже перешел на смартфоны. Набрав сегодняшнее число и 14 часов, Дженсен отослал сообщение на номер, который накануне ему на руке написал МакНелли. Потом пошел осматриваться в квартире.  
Ванная оказалась вполне действующей, хоть ее состояние и оставляло желать лучшего. Урчал надколотый унитаз с рыжей полоской ржавчины посередине, раковина висела на честном слове и, похоже, протекала, иначе с чего бы ставить под нее тазик, который, кстати, уже наполнился почти на две трети. Дженсен аккуратно вылил воду из тазика в унитаз и задвинул его обратно. Ванна с душем, занавеска драная, похоже, МакНелли здесь не мылся. Ну и ладно.  
Кухня выглядела обжитой. В углу стоял маленький старый холодильник, справа располагалась мойка, а рядом плита на две конфорки. За ней шкафчик и над ним еще один, со стеклянными дверцами. Полки были почти пусты, только пара кружек одиноко несла вахту. Перед холодильником – стол и пара табуреток, между столом и холодильником было втиснуто кресло с драной обивкой, накрытое пледом. Самым лучшим, однако, оказалась кофеварка, банка кофе и пачка фильтров рядом с ней. А еще прямо из кухни был выход на пожарную лестницу.  
Запах гнили в кухне усилился. Ведомый вонью, Дженсен заглянул под мойку и нашел мусорное ведро, в котором валялись упаковки из-под китайской еды. Наверняка в них что-то оставалось, вот и завоняло. Он сразу завязал пакет, решив выкинуть его, когда будет уходить, очень надеясь, что на подобный мусор и пользование кофеваркой запрет МакНелли не распространялся. Пакет был без всяких опознавательных знаков, не из супермаркета, а обычный мусорный. Черный. Целый рулон таких Дженсен обнаружил в одном из ящиков кухонного стола. В холодильнике оказалась бутылка молока, вполне еще пригодного к употреблению, а в остальном – шаром покати. Вообще все выглядело пустым, похоже, МакНелли наведовался в квартиру только по делам, да и то не каждый день. Интересно, что именно он тут изучал?  
Осмотрев все, Дженсен открыл дверь на пожарную лестницу, чтобы проветрить, и решил сварить себе кофе. А для этого стоило, пожалуй, помыть все для этого требовавшееся. Что-то у него возникали сомнения в том, что МакНелли уделял гигиене достаточно внимания.  
В процессе поиска моющего средства была обнаружена початая бутылка виски и еще две нетронутых. Ну да, главное дезинфицирующее средство, принимать внутрь в достаточных количествах. Махнув рукой на «Фейри», Дженсен принес из ванной мыло и занялся колбой для кофеварки, кружкой и ложкой.

Чуть позже он уселся на диван с кружкой кофе в руках и принялся рассматривать стену перед собой. Похоже, МакНелли специально так этот диван и поставил, чтобы сидеть и смотреть на развешанные на стене напротив материалы. Лица изображенных на фотографиях людей Дженсену были незнакомы. Под некоторыми фотографиями были подписаны имена, но пока Дженсен особенно на них не концентрировался. Он просто смотрел на картину в целом. Если это правда, и если то, что висит возле карточек – списки жертв, то размеры и впрямь... впечатляющие. Десятки имен, многие с указанием возраста, но без фамилий, без адресов, только какие-то даты рядом и непонятные буквы. Без МакНелли разобраться во всем этом будет нелегко.  
Дженсен даже не заметил, как прошло время. Возможно, он попросту задремал, учитывая, что ночь его была короткой и тяжелой. Разбудил его стук в дверь.  
Отставив кружку с остывшим кофе на стол, Дженсен подошел к двери и прислушался. Тишина. Глазка в двери не было.  
– Кто? – спросил он, нащупывая оружие и вспоминая, что пистолет остался в управлении, закрыт в шкафу со вчерашнего дня. Отправляясь в больницу накануне вечером, он предпочел оставить оружие в бюро. Вот черт.  
– Джаггернаут, – голос был молодой. Говорил негромко, но не особо скрываясь.   
Отступив вправо, так, чтобы оказаться сбоку от входящего, Дженсен отпер дверь и распахнул ее. Вошел мужчина, Дженсен сразу отметил нaрочитую небрежность его наряда, потертые джинсы, футболку с типа состиранным принтом, с мятой рубашкой сверху. А потом мужчина повернулся, и их глаза встретились. Глядя на то, как на лице Джаггернаута расплывается не удивление, нет, это выражение можно было описать как «хорошо стукнутый пыльным мешком по голове осознает, что в мешке был кирпич», Дженсен подумал, что и сам, наверное, выглядит не лучше. Щелкнула, закрывшись, дверь.  
– Миша? – наконец-то сумел выдавить Дженсен.


	2. Chapter 2

_К начальнику их вызвали по одному и даже в разное время, так, что не пришлось стоять бок о бок в коридоре. Пожалуй, самым худшим для Дженсена оказался момент, когда полковник Лайонел, высокий, массивный, с расчесанными на косой пробор седеющими волосами вдруг решил изобразить заботливого папочку и положил ему руку на плечо, сочувственно приговаривая: «Ну как же ты так, сынок?»  
И что следовало ему на это отвечать? Как – так? Вот так. Отвернуться Дженсен не мог, устав не предполагал подобных вольностей, поэтому просто отвел глаза, сосредоточившись на стоявшем в углу американском флаге, и молчал на протяжении всей «беседы». Конечно, еще даже лет десять назад их бы погнали из академии, найдя благоприятный предлог, чтобы не выносить сор из избы, но, видимо, сейчас руководство решило не вмешиваться, учитывая изменившуюся политическую обстановку. В конце концов, другие курсанты вполне были способны и сами устроить веселую жизнь своим вдруг оказавшимся не совсем «правильными» сокурсникам, да такую, что те сбежали бы без оглядки. Поэтому все обошлось дисциплинарными взысканиями за нарушение правил внутреннего распорядка, нарядами вне очереди, дополнительными тренировками и дежурствами. Причем график, похоже, составляли так же, как и организовали эту беседу с полковником – они было постоянно заняты в разное время, так, что встречались Дженсен и Миша теперь практически только на занятиях. А там было не до бесед. Даже ночевали они теперь поодиночке, если у одного ночь была свободной, второго обязательно отправляли на патрулирование или еще куда-нибудь.  
Экзамены за первый курс оба сдали не хуже других, хотя если бы только кто-нибудь знал, каких усилий им это стоило. Дженсен держался на чистом упрямстве, том, которое позволяет ковбоям не выпускать повод, даже когда перед глазами уже темно. Теория, практика, матчасть, нормативы, а также дополнительные дежурства в столовой, ежедневные круги по стадиону, стояние на постах, уборка территории... Все сливалось в бесконечную карусель, от которой оставалось чувство свинцово-серой усталости. Когда он доползал до кровати, то валился ничком и отключался.   
И вдруг все кончилось. Семестр закончился. Начинался отпуск, благословенный шестинедельный отпуск, почти то же самое, что каникулы. И они вдруг оказались в комнате вдвоем, собирая и лихорадочно запихивая вещи в сумки с белыми буквами названия академии.  
Прошедшие недели что-то изменили. Возможно, если бы они захотели, они бы вполне нашли возможность переговорить и до этого. Похоже, желание отсутствовало с обеих сторон, да и что можно было сказать? Разве что объявить себя новоявленными Ромео и Джульеттой и подняться против всего мира в лице курсантов и преподавателей академии. Но такое бывает в кино, а в жизни всегда присутствует много «но». Поэтому они стояли теперь в комнате и не знали, что сказать друг другу. Наконец Миша протянул руку:  
– Ну, бывай, Дженсен, увидимся осенью.  
– Да, – с облегчением выдохнул Дженсен, пожимая руку.  
На какое-то мгновение ему захотелось дернуть Мишу на себя, просто подтянуть поближе, а там будь что будет. Возможно, Миша думал о том же. Наверное, слишком долго они думали. Момент прошел, и стоять дальше, держась за руки, было глупо. Они закинули на плечи сумки и смешались с остальными радостно возбужденными, гомонящими и гогочущими в коридорах парнями.  
Автобусы доставили их на междугороднюю станцию, а оттуда Дженсен направился в сторону Сан-Антонио. Впереди ждали мамины блинчики на завтрак, рыбалка и пиво с бывшими школьными друзьями._

_*_

_На следующий курс Миша не вернулся. Дженсен узнал о том, что он забрал документы, только после того, как к нему подселили медлительного увальня Уолтера Треверса, знаменитого тем, что тот умел засыпать в любом месте и любой позе. Треверс выкинул пару забытых Мишей книжек в мягких обложках, и не осталось никаких следов. Курсант Дмитрий Крашник, которого никто иначе, как Мишей, не называл, просто исчез._

***

Второй инфаркт настиг МакНелли в тот момент, когда он исхитрился встать с кровати так, чтобы не сорвать ни один электрод, отцепил пластиковый пакет от изножья и прихватил его с собой, а еще аккуратно поднял стопоры на колесиках аппарата наблюдения за его жизнедеятельностью и покатил его, толкая. Пакет с табаком все еще лежал в кармане его куртки, зажигалка и папиросная бумага были прямо в нем. Подталкивая шкаф, удерживая пакет и следя за тем, чтобы клемма с указательного пальца не свалилась, он кое-как доковылял до окна, открыл его и, опершись о подоконник, наконец-то неторопливо свернул папироску и закурил. Он даже успел сделать две глубокие затяжки, чувствуя, как от никотина начинает слегка кружиться голова, а потом острая боль, знакомая еще по первому приступу, заполнила левую половину его груди, разрослась до гигантских размеров и поглотила его целиком.

На похороны явился весь отдел в полном составе. Окажись Содерберг в мартовский день на кладбище Роздейл, он бы воочию убедился, что его фантазия о людях в черном имеет свое вполне реальное воплощение. Учитывая отсутствие одной определенной униформы, все сотрудники бюро как мужского, так и женского пола явились на похороны в черных костюмах. Правда, кроме непосредственных коллег и их жен мало кто пришел. Пара криминалистов, один патологоанатом да дамочка из отдела почты. Но она ходила на все праздники и похороны, вне зависимости от того, приглашали ее или нет. Яркое солнце отражалось от стекол многочисленных темных очков. Не было салютов, никто не стрелял в воздух, только гроб, накрытый флагом, напоминал о том, что умерший состоял на службе у государства.   
Несмотря на то, что МакНелли был одним из старейших сотрудников, никто точно не знал, был ли он верующим и какой церкви принадлежал. От него не осталось ни завещания, ни каких-либо указаний на случай смерти. Поскольку Дженсен, как его напарник, оказался самым близким МакНелли человеком, ему и вручили сложенный треугольником флаг. Он принял его, беспомощно оглянулся на Данниль, словно спрашивая, что ему теперь с этим делать. Та отвела взгляд, вскинув подбородок. Из-за похорон ей пришлось срочно отложить какие-то свои ужасно важные дела, и она была не в духе.   
Постом все собрались в ближайшем ресторане. Пока официанты торопливо сдвигали несколько столов, образуя некое подобие общности, коллеги МакНелли собрались за стойкой бара почтить умершего глотком виски. Дженсен все еще не мог поверить, что остался без напарника.  
– Странно как-то, – подал голос Джилл МакКинни, пришедший в отдел только год назад, – в последние дни, пока Мак был в больнице, в бюро не хватало его. Слишком тихо как-то было.  
– Угу, – кивнул головой Брайант, – тихо. Зато никто больше над Дженсеном потешаться не будет.  
Брайант хлопнул Дженсена по плечу.   
– Ага, – Оллсон засмеялся, – приходишь с утра, и никто не требует от «сосунка» ответа, чем он занимался всю ночь. Эра спокойствия, Дженс!  
– Дженсен теперь сам кого хочешь воспитает. Эй, шеф, а как же теперь Дженсен без напарника?  
– Пока замены нет, – пожал плечами Шеппард, лишь на секунду поднявший голову от своего смартфона. – Подберем. Все равно у Эклза сейчас нет никакой запарки. Пока там будут разбираться с проститутками, он потихоньку напишет все отчеты, разберет документы МакНелли, а там решим, как быть.  
Посреди всей этой болтовни Дженсен никак не мог отделаться от ощущения нереальности. Не могло такого быть, просто не могло. И все же... Внезапно он вспомнил то, точнее, того, о ком совершенно забыл за последние два дня.

***

– Миша? – выдавил Дженсен, не веря, что такое вообще возможно.  
Мужчина недоуменно уставился на него в ответ.  
– Дженсен? Ты что тут делаешь?  
– Я... МакНелли послал, – внезапно не находя слов пояснил Дженсен. Как-то странно было смотреть на человека, о существовании которого Дженсен не вспоминал уже немало лет. Та злополучная история времен первого курса академии казалась невероятно далекой. Уже к концу второго курса мало кто о ней и вспоминал. Миши просто не стало. С глаз долой – из сердца вон. Вот уж действительно.  
– А он где?  
– В больнице. Инфаркт. Внезапно. Он велел мне связаться с тобой и сообщить, и я вот...  
– Ага, – Миша выглядел озадаченным. – А что делать, пока его нет, сказал?  
– Нет. Просто связаться и сообщить. Я его напарник, – добавил Дженсен, и ему стало стыдно за нотку бахвальства, которая проскользнула в его голосе.  
– Я знаю, – просто ответил Миша. – А я теперь Микки. Но не Рурк. Ладно тогда, – он окинул Дженсена непонятным взглядом. Они все еще топтались в прихожей возле самой двери. – Я пойду. Сообщение я получил. Если что, ты знаешь, как со мной связаться. Будет лучше, если ты не будешь писать мне в сообщениях ничего, кроме времени встречи. Они хоть и окольными путями идут, но кто знает, кто и что может вычитать в самых безобидных.   
– Подожди, – Дженсен схватил его за плечо, но тут же отпустил. – Может, кофе?  
– Да нет, – невесело усмехнулся Миша. – Пока указаний нет, говорить нам с тобой не о чем. Вряд ли ты имеешь даже отдаленное представление о том, что стоит на кону.  
– Я знаю, МакНелли сказал, что ты...  
– Давай в другой раз, – Миша сказал это таким тоном, что Дженсен явно услышал непроизнесенное: «если он будет, этот другой раз». – Мне пора.  
Не прощаясь, Миша вышел из квартиры. Шаги быстро удалились по коридору. Еле слышно донеся лай собаки.

Дженсен постоял, размышляя над тем, как же все-таки тесен мир, и побрел на кухню мыть кружку и забрать мусор. Делать в этой квартире ему было пока больше нечего.

***

«Надо сообщить Мише», – подумал Дженсен. «Он же еще не знает».  
– Слушай, Терри, а где наш Труба жил?  
Агент Теренс Келли, который служил с МакНелли почти с самого начала, пожал плечами.  
– Откуда мне знать? После того, как его жену и двоих детей убили неизвестные, он съехал с квартиры. Он тогда вообще перестал общаться с кем-либо. Ушел в себя, как говорится. У него не осталось ничего, кроме работы.  
– А адрес-то у него был? – кто именно задал этот вопрос, Дженсен не разглядел.  
– Был, – на этот раз ответил Шеппард. – В его деле обязательно должен быть адрес.  
– Надо кому-нибудь поехать туда, вдруг там что-то сделать надо, – предложил Брайант.  
– У меня своих дел по горло, – покачал головой Оллсон. Его напарник с дурацким именем Тамо Пеникетт, над которым потешались все доморощенные шутники, молча кивнул. Эти двое всегда были одного мнения.  
– У нас с Джиллом опрос свидетелей, – Келли опередил МакКинни, который явно хотел что-то сказать. – Дженсену все равно полагается отпуск, все-таки напарника потерять – это... – Келли покрутил головой.  
– Два дня, – рассеянно бросил Шеппард, недовольно всматриваясь в экран смартфона, – действительно, Эклз, поезжай и посмотри, как там и что.  
– Да, сэр, – по привычке ответил Дженсен.  
– Мне пора, – Шеппард отключил телефон и засунул его в карман. – Адрес я пришлю.  
Махнув рукой на прощание, Шеппард заглянул в зал, чтобы забрать свою жену, которая сидела за столикам вместе с другими женами и подругами, пришедшими на похороны, потягивая что-то слабоалкогольное. Дженсен глотнул виски. Если адресом окажется Революшн Вэй, то ключ у него есть. А если нет? И что ему теперь делать, устроить обыск в квартире МакНелли?  
Брайант словно прочитал его мысли:  
– Может, тебе кого-нибудь из отдела криминалистики попросить с тобой съездить? Вдруг там что-то интересное.  
– Да перестань, – махнул рукой Келли. – Что там может быть? Пустые бутылки да грязные носки по углам. Посмотришь и дашь отмашку муниципалитету, Дженсен. Они уж разберутся, что куда. Давайте выпьем, пусть ему будет лучше там, где он сейчас, чем было здесь. Все там будем.  
Все молча склонили головы, соглашаясь со словами Келли. Действительно, все агенты попадают на тот свет, одни раньше, другие позже. 

Напились они тогда крепко. Дженсен помнил, что пил и с кем пил, казалось, вот-вот – и в желудке начнет булькать как в аквариуме, ноги уже заплетались, руки слабели, а голова все равно оставалась ясной. По крайней мере, достаточно ясной, чтобы ни на секунду не забыть, что произошло, и в какую жопу он теперь попал. В какой-то момент дзинькнул его телефон. С трудом попадая по кнопкам и только с пятого раза нарисовав загогулину снятия блокировки экрана, он уставился на сообщение. Какой-то адрес. Данниль заглянула ему через плечо.  
– Ты знаешь этот адрес? – спросил он.  
Поморщившись, та покачала головой. Они давно уже сидели в зале, за несколькими сдвинутыми поближе столиками. Поминки плавно превратились в вечер воспоминаний, когда каждый рассказывал что-то, но никто никого не слушал, торопясь вывалить свое.  
– Так, хватит, – Келли хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Посидели, надо и честь знать. Завтра рабочий день.   
Расплывшиеся на стульях сотрудники, уже покрасневшие, встрепанныe, с распущенными, а то и снятыми траурными галстуками, вдруг начали трезветь на глазах. Позы становились собраннеe, плечи расправлялись, кто-то приглаживал волосы, кто-то даже застегнул все пуговицы на рубашке и подтянул галстук. Дженсен усилием воли встряхнулся и понял, да, он тоже вполне способен держать себя в руках.   
На правах заместителя начальника Келли подписал счет, и все неторопливо потянулись к выходу. Жены еще придерживали своих мужей под локотки, но к тому моменту, когда они все вышли на улицу, исчезла толпа пьяных мужиков, стояла группа коллег, несколько помятых и попахивавших виски и пивом, но в целом – вполне себе адекватных. Почему-то все прощались с Дженсеном. Каждый считал своим долгом пожать ему руку, хлопнуть по плечу, женщины целовали его в щеку или коротко обнимали. Даже Данниль получила свою долю соболезнований, хотя ей-то уж точно было наплевать на всяких там Кевинов МакНелли, которые, тем более, держали ее мужа на коротком поводке, не давая ему побыстрее получать новые звания. Наконец, все разошлись, и они вдвоем пошли к припаркованной неподалеку машине. Данниль села за руль, Дженсен устроился рядом.   
Вертясь на пассажирском сиденье, Дженсен вдруг ощутил нечто твердое в кармане брюк. Извернувшись, он сунул туда руку и нащупал небольшой кнопочный телефон. Тот самый, в который он вставил безымянную, нигде не зарегистрированную сим-карту. Телефон для связи с Мишей. И ощутил непреодолимое желание связаться с тем немедленно, рассказать все. Все-таки Миша общался с МакНелли довольно тесно, судя по тому, как тот за него переживал. Но не при Данниль же посылать сообщение, она прицепится, кому и зачем...  
– Дан, я кое-что вспомнил. Мне надо в бюро.  
– Что? – Данниль так резко обернулась к нему, что дернула за руль, и машина ощутимо вильнула. Раздался недовольный гудок из машины позади них. Данниль обернулась и показала «птичку», увенчанную идеально наманикюренным ноготком. – Зачем?  
– Это важно, – Дженсен никак не мог придумать, что бы такое соврать поубедительнее. – Я не могу тебе рассказать, это связано с работой.  
К его удивлению Данниль вдруг кивнула. Все-таки она действительно была дочерью своего отца-полицейского.  
– Ты же пьяный, – напомнила она ему.  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Дженсен, – не слишком. Все путем. А Шеппард в курсе, если что.  
– Я тебя отвезу и подожду, – она начала высматривать просвет в потоке машин, чтобы перестроиться и направиться снова в центр, где располагалось бюро.  
– Не надо, ты устала, и вообще был длинный день. Я на такси уеду. Не жди меня, это может затянуться, мне там надо кое-какие бумаги перебрать и кое-что проверить.  
– Сегодня?  
– Да, – Дженсен постарался произнести это так, чтобы звучало как можно увереннее. – Я совсем с этими... похоронами, – сказал он, почти не запнувшись, – забыл. А потом у меня два дня отпуска, а потом выходные... Обязательно надо.  
– Ну хорошо, только ты там не засни.  
– Постараюсь. Ты ложись, если что, я потом приду.  
Не ответив, Данниль свернула вправо и, лавируя между машинами, добралась до обочины. Неподалеку виднелась автобусная остановка.  
– Замечательно, туда я такси и вызову, – Дженсен потянулся и осторожно, чтобы не попортить макияж, поцеловал ее в щеку. К этому она его приучила еще в первые недели, когда они только начали встречаться.  
– На вот, пожуй, – она вложила ему в руку начатую упаковку «Стиморола» с ментоловым вкусом. – И не задерживайся.  
– Да, мэм, – он шутливо отсалютовал и выбрался из машины, почти не покачнувшись. – Спасибо, что была сегодня со мной, Дани.  
На это сентиментальное заявление она только передернула плечами, обтянутыми черным крепом, послала ему короткий воздушный поцелуй, и двадцать секунд спустя их «Форд» уже затерялся среди остальных машин. Дженсен постоял немного, чтобы точно быть уверенным, что Данниль уехала, и направился к остановке.  
Ему повезло. Он даже не успел остановиться, только оглянулся случайно и увидел медленно проезжавшее мимо такси. Взмахнув рукой, Дженсен кинулся наперерез, не обращая внимания на гудки и донесшийся из окон других автомобилей мат. Таксист совершенно флегматично отнесся к тому, что его перехватили посреди проезжей полосы, молча кивнул на названный Дженсеном адрес и меланхолично вписался в движение.  
Дженсен достал из кармана телефон и взвесил его в руке, раздумывая, а стоит ли. Пожалуй, стоило. Поэтому он решительно вызвал меню и открыл маску для написания сообщений. Дата – сегодняшняя, время: немедленно! Так, пожалуй, даже три восклицательных знака. Удовлетворенно посмотрев на ощетинившееся таким образом сообщение, он вновь убрал телефон и откинул голову на спинку сиденья.  
Поездка была долгой, учитывая плотность вечернего движения. Правда, по мере приближения к «нижним кварталам» количество машин стало уменьшаться. Наконeц, показалось начало Революшн Вэй.  
– Номер какой? – не поворачивая головы, уточнил таксист.  
– Не надо туда ехать, вот здесь меня и выпустите.  
Таксист даже плечами не пожал, безразлично взял сотенную, отсчитал сдачу, индифиррентно принял десятку в качестве чаевых. Кажется, даже его машина своим блеклым цветом выражала безразличие ко всему миру. Дженсен дождался, пока такси не скрылoсь за поворотом, и, насвистывая, побрел по улице по направлению к дому. Только поднимаясь по ступеням крыльца он понял, что насвистывал американский гимн, запись которого звучала сегодня на похоронах. Раздраженно сплюнув, он перестал свистеть.  
В этот раз в коридоре раздавались не звуки ситкома, а разные голоса. Похоже, ток-шоу. Собака гавкнула, но далеко не так агрессивно, как в первый раз. «Признала?», – подумал Дженсен. Он слишком плохо был осведомлен о способностях собак узнавать людей на расстоянии, да еще и вслепую, но почему-то было приятно. Будто у него появилось право приходить в этот дом.  
В квартире ничего не изменилось. Гнилью больше не пахло, поэтому Дженсен счел излишним проветривать. Вместо этого он пошел на кухню, достал початую бутылку виски из шкафа и взял кофейную кружку. Плеснув в нее на палец, он поднял ее и негромко сказал:  
– Ты же не рассердишься, Мак. Пусть дорога будет удачной, а охотничьи поля, на которые ты ушел, полны дичи*.   
Хлебнув тепловатого виски, он прошел в комнату и тяжело опустился на диван. Кто его знает, сколько времени понадобится Мише, чтобы добраться до квартиры. Кто вообще знает, где тот живет.  
Делая время от времени мелкие глотки, он сидел, вытянув ноги и прикрыв глаза. Голова немного кружилась, отчего ему казалось, будто комната мягко вращается вокруг него, не только комната, но и дом, и улица, и вся чертова Америка, и даже весь мир. О, а это уже мания величия. Из приятного созерцания собственной значимости Дженсена вырвал стук в дверь, торопливый, но узнаваемо ритмичный. Поставив кружку прямо на пол, Дженсен пошел открывать.   
В этот раз он даже не спросил, кто это, не стал он и отходить в сторону от двери, просто распахнул ее перед гостем.  
– Что за спешка? Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? – Миша вошел в квартиру, оттолкнув Дженсена, и захлопнул дверь, наподдав по ней пяткой.  
– Миш, – Дженсен расплылся в улыбке, чувствуя, что вот кажется именно сейчас, в самый неподходящий момент, алкоголь наконец-то начинает действовать. – Миш, ты пришел.  
– Да-а-а, – протянул Миша, дернув носом. – И что это ты празднуешь?  
– Ничего, – Дженсен покаянно опустил голову. – Пойдем на кухню, а? И я тебе все скажу.  
– Ну пойдем, – Миша последовал за Дженсеном. – Мак что-то велел передать?  
– А ты его тоже Маком звал? – вдруг обернулся к нему Дженсен.   
Не ожидавший внезапной остановки Миша врезался ему в спину. От толчка Дженсен покачнулся, уперся рукой в стену и захихикал.  
– Маком, не Маком – какая разница. Ты вообще представляешь, что для меня значит все бросить и унестись на всех пaрах подальше, не сказав, когда вернусь и где я вообще есть.  
– Ты садись, – Дженсен кивнул Мише на кресло, но тот предпочел табурет, поставив его подальше от стола. – Как хочешь, – Дженсен сам опустился в кресло.  
Казалось, только сейчас Миша заметил одежду Дженсена. Дорогой черный костюм, ослепительно белая рубашка, а вот галстука нет, не хватает.  
– Что случилось? – уже обеспокоенно поинтересовался Миша.  
– Нет больше Мака, – вздохнул Дженсен и развел руками. Потом уронил их на колени и печально покачал головой.  
– То есть как – нет? – голос Миши вдруг стал тише и каким-то хриплым. Дженсен с интересом взглянул на него. То, что он увидел, заставило его встрепенуться и даже почти прийти в себя. В постепенно сгущавшихся сумерках лицо Миши приняло неприятно белесый оттенок. Дженсен сморгнул несколько раз, пока до него дошло, что это не из-за сумерек, что Миша, похоже, резко побледнел. – Дженсен! Как нет, твою мать?  
– Нету, фьюить! – Дженсен повертел рукой возле уха, изображая типа птичку или бабочку. – Улетел на небко...  
– Куда?  
– Умер он, – в этот раз Дженсен собрался и заговорил четко и ясно: – Я прямо с похорон. Умер два дня назад в Мемориальной больнице. Второй инфаркт. Покурить, бля, захотелось, поперся к окну, свернул цигарку и там с ней и скопытился. Так и нашли под окном, даже самокрутка еще дымилась. Ему же лежать надо было, вообще не дергаться, а он...  
– .. твою мать! – раздельно и четко произнес Миша. – Еб твою мать! – выкрикнул он, вскакивая.   
Табуретка с грохотом обрушилась на пол, и он наподдал ей ногой, отшвырнув в сторону.  
– Эй, Миш, – Дженсен поднялся, опираясь на холодильник, и выставил вперед ладони в успокаивающем жесте, – я понимаю, что ты его знал наверняка лучше меня, хотя мы четыре года, четыре проклятых года были напарниками, а за все это время мы даже пива ни разу вдвоем не выпили...  
– Да что ты понимаешь! – рявкнул Миша и вдруг как-то разом успокоился. Только подрагивающие пальцы да все еще хриплый голос выдавали его напряжение. – Что ты сейчас вообще способен понять!  
– Кое-что понимаю, – Дженсен подошел к нему и хотел положить руку на плечо, но потом передумал. – Мак мне рассказал кое-что и дал один диск... Я видел... Он сказал, что ты работаешь под прикрытием...  
– Под прикрытием? Под прикрытием? Я уже почти восемь лет собираю материал, я пернуть боюсь лишний раз, прежде чем поссать сходить по три раза проверяю, нет ли за мной хвоста, а ты говоришь, что понимаешь? Что ты вообще когда-либо понимал? – Миша говорил быстрым горячечным шепотом, явно не желая, чтобы его услышали соседи, но этот шепот казался Дженсену громче любого крика.  
– Послушай, МакНелли мне сказал, что, пока его нет, я должен стать твоим типа связным и оказывать поддержку. Теперь его нет совсем, я сейчас без напарника, так что вряд ли на меня сразу новое расследование навесят, поэтому я могу приходить сюда и вообще заняться тем, над чем работали вы вдвоем...  
– А он говорил, что его молодой напарник – вполне себе ничего чувак, – вдруг усмехнулся Миша. – Говорил, что приведет его скоро сюда, все покажет и расскажет. А вместо этого оказалось, что его напарник – гребаный идиот, который думает как первогодок и вообще о своей работе знает только по фильмам.  
– Послушай, у меня достаточный опыт, я работал с МакНелли над сложными делами...  
– Хуй ты сосал, а не работал, – сплюнул Миша. – Что ты вообще знаешь о жизни, золотой мальчик? Агент хренов. Думаешь, костюмчик нацепил, портфельчик взял – и уже ФБР? Взмахнешь своим волшебным пистолетиком, и все сразу лапки и вскинут? Да тебя прирежут в первой забегаловке, пока ты сахар будешь размешивать. Агент Эклз! – с насмешкой протянул Миша.  
Как ни странно, хоть Мишины обвинения и были обидны, но раздражения не вызывали. Во многом Миша был прав. Дженсен никогда не впутывался ни во что серьезное, ему даже оружия ни разу не довелось достать. После первого курса академии он вел жизнь размеренную, правильную и скучную. И был ей вполне доволен. Но сейчас, глядя на измерявшего шагами небольшую кухню Мишу, взъерошенного, вспотевшего, закусившего нижнюю губу, он постепенно проникался сознанием того, сколько всего было за кругом света, в котором он всегда жил. Похоже, МакНелли и правда крепко его держал на поводке, не отпуская далеко, не позволяя ему узнать больше, чем следовало. Черт, МакНелли...  
– Может, налить тебе выпить? – спросил Дженсен в попытке немного разрядить обстановку. Миша остановился в шаге от него, посмотрел и вдруг кивнул.  
– Давай, – он отвернулся, поднял упавшую табуретку и поставил ее ближе к столу.  
Дженсен достал из шкафа вторую кофейную кружку, сходил в комнату и принес бутылку и свою еще не совсем пустую кружку.  
– В морозилке есть лед, – устало сказал Миша, который теперь сидел, опершись головой о руку.  
Дженсен открыл холодильник и, действительно, в морозилке был открытый пластиковый пакет с готовыми ледяными кубиками, какие продаются на заправках. Кубики смерзлись, но он положил пакет на столешницу и долбанул со всей силы кулаком. Рукe было больно, зато несколько кубиков отделились от смерзшейся массы. Дженсен поровну разложил их по кружкам, налил сначала Мише, потом плеснул себе еще немного. Засунув пакет обратно в морозилку, Дженсен опять уселся в кресло.  
– За Мака, – поднял он свою кружку.  
– За Мака, – согласился Миша, – за него, чертова дезертира.  
Оба глотнули.  
– Он не дезертир, – вдруг сказал Дженсен. – Он не хотел.  
– Какая теперь разница? – Миша покачал головой. – Все теперь зря. Мне теперь можно спокойно идти вешаться.   
– Подожди, – Дженсен не мог смириться с этим, – ведь есть же другие. Мак мне сказал, что есть один из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками, и еще из эмиграционного отдела.  
– Да? – Миша даже не поднял глаз от кружки, которую медленно вращал в ладонях. – Это, конечно, здорово. Да, здорово. Только мне от этого не легче. Мне до них не добраться. Меня нет, Дженсен, понимаешь? Меня, Дмитрия Крашника, которого все раньше звали Мишей, нет. Я не существую. У меня нет номера социальной страховки, нет удостоверения личности, нет у меня и свидетельства о рождении. Меня, Миши, нет, я просто плод твоего воображения. Есть Микки, отягощенный мелкими приводами и знаниями того, что ему знать не полагается. Если я куда и пойду, то разве что под суд.   
Чтобы задать следующий вопрос, Дженсену пришлось набраться решимости, а на это ушло время. И еще немного виски. То, что Миша все еще сидел с кружкой на табуретке и никуда не уходил, означало, что он, возможно, все же не отказался бы от пары идей, как действовать дальше. А Дженсен не мог ничего предложить до тех пор, пока не знал конкретнее, о чем идет речь. Потом, вспомнив, что Миша сказал – МакНелли хотел рассказать ему больше и подключить к расследованию, но не успел, он все-таки собрался с духом.  
– Слушай, а как ты вообще ввязался во все это? И о чем конкретно идет речь?

___  
* Дженсен пародирует растиражированные книгами и фильмами прощальные слова американских индейцев, намекая на охотничьи угодья Маниту.

***

Та история на первом курсе задела Мишу сильнее, чем он согласен был признаться даже самому себе. Она была похожа на некий сон, ставший реальностью, но, стоило кому-то ткнуть в них двоих пальцем, как стало понятно – это сон. Им повезло, что руководство академии было вынуждено проявлять толерантность, если хотело идти в ногу со временем. Однако каникулам Миша радовался, наверное, даже больше, чем в школе, это была возможность уехать и подумать над всем в покое.  
Его мать по-прежнему жила в Гринфилде*, оставшись там с того времени, когда Миша посещал старшую школу, и потом, даже когда он вернулся из колледжа и примерно год работал в местном отделении полиции, помогая шерифу Джиму Биверу. Потому что, если честно, для бакалавра со специализацией на теоретической социологии в городе работы не было. Возможно, она просто устала переезжать с места на место. Теперь она играла в местном благотворительном театре, подрабатывала в библиотеке, раскладывая книги по полкам, завела подруг и вела размеренную респектабельную жизнь. Сидя в «Грейхаунде» до Спригфилда, Миша радовался неделям покоя, которые ему предстояли. По крайней мере, он так думал.  
Все изменилось в одночасье, когда однажды к вечеру примерно неделю спустя после приезда Миши раздался междугородний звонок. Он как раз собирался встретиться с парой школьных друзей, выпить пива и просто хорошо провести время.  
– Лейтенант Крафтон, лос-анджелесская полиция. Могу я поговорить с Дмитрием Крашником?  
Миша торопливо перебрал в голове все свои проступки, соображая, не успел ли он наследить в Лос-Анджелесе, но ничего особенного ему в голову не приходило. Саша вроде как был в последнее время в том районе, или это было в прошлом году? Его брат унаследовал от родителей страсть к переездам и пока подолгу на одном месте не задерживался. Может, загремел за решетку, с него сталось бы.  
– Это я.  
– Вы знакомы с Александрoм Крашником?  
– Это мой брат.  
– Что ж, мистер Крашник, боюсь, у меня для вас не слишком хорошие новости. Вашего брата больше нет в живых.  
Миша стоял возле старого белого телефона, прикрепленного на стене, и по привычке наматывал длинный витой шнур на палец. Когда офицер Крафтон сказал, что Саши больше нет, он даже не особенно удивился поначалу, слишком занятый этим шнуром. Как со стороны услышал собственный голос:  
– Этого не может быть. Наверняка какая-то ошибка.  
– В его вещах мы нашли этот телефонный номер и ваше имя. С примечанием: «Если что, звонить Мише». Это вам о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Говорит. Говорило. Смешной, неприспособленный к жизни старший брат. Вечно лохматый, как будто не от мира сего, с пальцами в краскe, в драных джинсах, с рюкзаком и в сланцах из кожезаменителя. Осколок поколения хиппи, родившийся слишком поздно. Старший брат, которого Миша защищал от других детей, а не наоборот. Классный веселый чувак, с которым можно поболтать обо все на свете. И его больше нет? Такое не укладывалось в голове.  
– Что случилось? – почти прошептал он, разом потеряв голос. В голове замелькали картинки – переходил улицу на красный свет, и его сбил грузовик, залез на верхотуру и упал, защищал кого-то, и его убили... Он не сразу понял, что Крафтон рассказывает ему что-то.  
– ...стал жертвой насильственного преступления. Необходимо опознать тело. По этому телефону вы можете связаться с соответствующим отделением и договориться, когда сможете приехать. Сожалею, мистер Крашник, и выражаю вам искренние соболезнования.  
Миша нацарапал названный Крафтоном номер на картонке, которая специально для этого висела возле телефона, и положил трубку на рычаг. 

___  
* Гринфилд, штат Массачусетс — в этом городе Миша закончил школу (Википедия)

*

– Думаю, он бы не хотел, чтобы над ним читали молитвы, – сказала мама.  
Миша кивнул.  
– В голове не укладывается, – беспомощно развел руками отец.  
Миша кивнул.  
Он уже вторую неделю пытался это уложить в голове, и все никак не мог. Это было действительно нечто, что никак не желало успокаиваться, а ворочалось внутри него, вертелось, поворачивалось во всех направлениях, пихаясь острыми углами, не позволяя ни на секунду забыть о произошедшем.   
Они втроем молча смотрели, как два работника ловко прикручивали болтами металлическую табличку с именем Саши и датами его жизни, закрывая нишу в стене Гринфилдского колумбария. Не было вокруг них никого, никто не возвещал «прах к праху, пепел к пеплу», не играла печальная музыка.   
Мама поставила букет цветов в пластиковой вазе перед стеной, многоцветный и по-провинциальному напыщенный. «С любовью», было написано золотыми буквами на ленте, обвивавшей вазу. Они повернулись и медленно пошли к выходу с кладбища.  
– Я подвезу вас? – поинтересовался отец.  
– Да, спасибо, – мама.  
– Нет, не нужно, – Миша, одновременно. – У меня дела. Надо кое-куда сходить.  
– К вечеру вернись, – мама на секунду сжала его руку и беспокойно заглянула в глаза. – Кое-кто придет посидеть, вспомнить. Наверняка заглянут его школьные друзья...  
– Это которые – те, что совали его головой в унитаз, или те, которые давно забыли о его существовании?  
– Не говори так, Миш, – мама укоризненно покачала головой, – многие его помнят.  
Миша резко развернулся, даже не кивнув им, и торопливо пошел по улице, засунув руки в карманы некогда черных джинсов, выстиранных до серости. Где они все были со своими воспоминаниями, когда Сашу...  
Он сам не заметил, как дошел до центрального полицейского участка. Наверняка Джим еще был там.  
– Привет, Керри, – бросил он сидевшей в приемной дежурной, – к Джиму можно?  
– Миша? – женщина вскинула голову, сразу же встала и вышла из-за деревянной стойки. – Я слышала о твоем брате, мне очень жаль. Он был замечательным парнем...  
– Спасибо, – Миша нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. – Так можно?  
– Иди, – она кивнула, глядя на него печально и сочувственно, – думаю, он был бы рад увидеть тебя в момент более приятный, но не всегда нам дано выбирать.   
Неловко протиснувшись мимо нее, Миша направился по коридору, по которому еще в прошлом году ходил почти каждый день, и постучал в дверь, слева от которой висела серая пластиковая табличка: «Джеймс Норман Бивер Мл., шериф». Эта надпись всегда казалась Мише слишком претенциозной для их шерифа Джима, но он охотно прощал тому эту маленькую слабость.  
– Да, – раздавшийся из-за двери голос больше походил на рычание недовольного пса, которого прервали в момент кормежки. Мишу этим, однако, было не напугать.  
– Джим, – он вошел в знакомый во всех деталях кабинет, в котором немного запыленный флаг в углу соседствовал с фотографией очередного президента в рамке, которую году так в семидесятом можно было купить на распродаже по случаю окончания сезона. «Президенты меняются, а рамка остается», – сказал ему как-то Бивер, когда Миша предложил заменить ее на что-то поновее. И Миша больше не приставал.  
Как всегда, на столе у Бивера громоздились отчеты, папки, стояли минимум три разномастные кружки, с краю лежал пистолет в кобуре, а сам шериф, нацепив совершенно не шедшие его лицу старого бородатого бульдога очки в тонкой металлической оправе, читал то ли факс, то ли другую какую-то распечатку. Дочитав предложение, oн поднял глаза и сразу же бросил листки на стол. Удивительно ловко для своей грузной фигуры шериф поднялся на ноги и, обойдя стол, встретил Мишу посередине кабинета.  
– Привет, сынок, вот не ждал тебя сегодня, – произнес он с улыбкой, но в его глазах был тот самый отблеск сочувственной жалости и растерянности, которые Миша видел на протяжении последних дней практически постоянно. И у него не было желания терпеть это и дальше.  
– Мне нужна информация, Джим, – не стал тянуть Миша, – отчет патологоанатома по Саше.  
– Подожди, сынок, подожди, – Джим положил ему тяжелую руку на плечо и повел к стульям, стоявшим сбоку. – Садись-ка, вот так. Момент.  
Джим вернулся к столу и вытащил из нижнего ящика плоскую бутылку. Потом достал откуда-то из шкафа, в котором хранились документы, два стакана. Судя по тому, что на них не виднелось пыли, они нередко бывали в употреблении. Плеснув в оба, Джим положил бутылку на стол плашмя и прикрыл ее какой-то папкой, а потом вернулся к Мише.  
– Держи-ка, – не чокаясь и не говоря ни слова, оба выпили.  
Виски был дешевый и дрянной, он обжег горло и оставил неприятный привкус во рту, но он помог. Что ж, если быть шерифом маленького городка означает работать на полставки алкогольным терапевтом, то Бивер с этой ролью справлялся вполне. Миша был не первым, кому шериф наливал из плоской бутылки, спрятанной в ящике письменного стола.  
– Рад, что ты заглянул, сынок, давно тебя не видел. Ну как там учеба? Вернешься к нам и возглавишь нас всех потом?  
Миша аккуратно поставил стакан на соседний стул. Конечно, Джим заслуживал лучшего отношения, но сейчас у него просто не было сил на вежливость.  
– Джим, я с удовольствием зайду как-нибудь в другой раз поболтать с тобой о том, о сем, но сейчас я пришел не за этим. Мне нужна информация, и я почти на сто процентов уверен, что она у тебя есть. Мне нужен этот отчет.  
– А с чего ты взял, что у меня есть что-то по делу твоего брата? Раз все случилось в Лос-Анджелесе. Или ты думаешь, что мы тут такие уж большие шишки, что нам звонят из Города ангелов по любому поводу? Хотелось бы мне, чтобы так оно и было, да пока ни разу не случалось...  
Распалившись, Джим начал размахивать руками, повышая голос, но Миша уже видел, что таким образом тот просто пытается убедить его в том, что никакой информации у него не было. А на самом деле что-то имелось. Поэтому он прервал излияния шерифа, положив тому руку на колено:  
– Джим, я знаю о твоих связях. Даже если у тебя нет сейчас, ты можешь это достать, я уверен. Так вот, мне очень нужен этот отчет, – раздельно произнес Миша, подчеркивая каждое слово. – Если я не получу его от тебя, я найду способ, чтобы добраться до него, но тебе он не понравится. И тогда на твой стол ляжет сообщение уже не о смерти моего брата, а о том, что меня арестовали. Но на это мне плевать, как и на то, какие последствия меня ожидают. Я все равно прочитаю этот отчет, чтобы точно знать, что я сделаю с тем ублюдком, которое сотворил с ним такое. У него глаз не было, понимаешь? У него на лице были черные дыры вместо глаз, их выжгли. И содрали все ногти не только на руках, но и на ногах, я заглянул под простыню, но увидел не все. Поверь мне, я найду эту сволочь и сделаю с ним то же самое.   
– Миша, – Джим сгорбился и выглядел теперь ужасно усталым и старым. – Миша, я понимаю, сынок, каково тебе, но... Я не имею права.  
– Значит, все-таки есть, – удовлетворенно кивнул головой Миша. – Тогда мне не придется ехать в ЛА и взламывать там кабинет следователя, который занимается делом моего брата, как его – Крафтона. Это хорошо, лучше я буду сидеть за взлом поблизости отсюда, маме не придется далеко передачи возить.  
– Перестань, придумал тоже, – Джим покачал головой, поджав губы. – Что ты там хочешь вычитать?  
– Я хочу знать, что с ним случилось. И, если я буду знать, КАК все произошло, то сумею отыскать и того, кто это сделал.  
– У тебя своя жизнь. Ты учишься сейчас для того, чтобы ловить подобных... – Бивер грязно выругался, встал и вскоре вернулся с бутылкой.  
Миша протянул свой стакан, и они снова выпили не чокаясь.  
– Это слишком долго. Я хочу найти того, кто это сделал.  
– И что? Ты действительно способен запытать человека до смерти?  
– Его запытали? Он пытал его, пока... – имя брата почему-то никак не хотело сходить с губ: – пока он не умер? – закончил Миша.  
– Эх, парень, что же ты делаешь... – шериф сокрушенно мотал опущенной головой. Но Миша уже видел, что тот сдается.  
Конечно, будь на его месте кто другой, он бы так быстро Бивера не убедил. Его бы вообще практически никто не смог бы убедить. Но... К Мише он всегда относился немного иначе. В конце концов, выпускник колледжа в качестве помощника шерифа – такое не слишком часто встречается. И поначалу шериф был настроен скептически. Зато когда Миша поступил в академию и пришел прощаться, Бивер долго сморкался, пряча глаза. За тот год, пока Миша работал с ним, они успели по-настоящему сдружиться. И вот теперь это дело с Сашей...   
Бивер хорошо знал старшего брата Миши, еще со времени, когда тот учился в школе. Ничего особенного – драка с незначительными телесными повреждениями, пара раз курение марихуаны, распитие алкогольных напитков в общественных местах, нарушение спокойствия – обычный послужной список большинства старшеклассников. Саша, однако, отличался от остальных своих приятелей, он как будто сам удивлялся тому, что натворил. И долго сердиться на него было невозможно, хоть шериф и исполнял свой долг, устраивал разносы, грозился передать дело в суд, ходил даже пару раз к матери Саши и Миши. Но никогда не давал делу настоящего хода. По идее, никакого особенного повода не было.   
Узнав об убийстве Саши, шериф связался со своим старым сослуживцем, который теперь работал в ФБР. И тот рассказал ему кое-что, о чем шериф вовсе не собирался распространяться. Если бы не Миша...  
В отличие от Саши, который жил и был этим счастлив, его младший брат с самого детства горел желанием изменить мир. Он лез в драку, защищая более слабых, своего брата в том числе. Устраивал концерты, собирая деньги в пользу городских бездомных, которых было ровно три и которые бродяжничали из убеждений. В старших классах Миша постоянно оказывался в центре самых разных происшествий, но, в отличиe от Саши, никаких конкретных поводов для полицейских расследований не давал.   
Как-то Миша рассказал, что был даже на практике в Белом доме, вскоре после того, как закончил школу и поступил в колледж. «Хотел стать политиком и сделать мир лучше», – со смущенной улыбкой объяснил Миша причины своего интереса. «Ну и как оно?» – спросил тогда Джим. «Бесполезно, – вздохнул Миша, – из Белого дома мир не изменишь, разве что к худшему». Поэтому Джим и не удивился, когда Миша решил поступить в полицейскую акaдемию. Этo вполне вписывалось в рамки его желания менять мир к лучшему.  
– Джим, пожалуйста, – Миша заглянул ему в глаза. – Я не успокоюсь. Стоит мне глаза закрыть, и я вижу его лицо. Белое, а дыры вместо глаз – черные. И от них полосы, как трещины. Мне надо знать.  
Знать. Да, это Джим мог понять. Когда умерла его жена, он тоже хотел все знать об ее убийце. Однако рак к ответу не призовешь, как ни старайся. Джим одно время читал медицинские журналы, продираясь сквозь непонятную терминологию со словарем, но в конце концов бросил. Все равно вернуть ее было нельзя. Однажды он собрал журналы в коробку, закинул их на чердак и пошел на курсы японского языка. Просто так.  
Поэтому он встал опять, шаркая, дошел до стола, порылся на нем и вытащил обычную блекло-зеленую папку.  
– Читай здесь, – он бросил папку на стул, на котором сидел, и вернулся на свое рабочее место. 

***

– Патологоанатом просто перечислил все повреждения, которые смог идентифицировать, и описал те, которые однозначно обозначить не смог. В заключении стояло, что смерти предшествовали несколько часов мучительных страданий. Именно так и было написано. А потом Джим рассказал мне то, что узнал от своего старого друга. Что Саша – не первый. Такие тела находят нередко, а сколько не находят – точно неизвестно. Сначала думали на маньяков, на наркоманов, которые развлекаются под кайфом, на кого угодно. А потом кому-то вдруг в ходе расследования попался вдруг видеоклип, в котором он увидел еще живого жмурика и процесс превращения его в неживого. И вот этот приятель Джима считал, что многие подобные убийства следует рассматривать вместе. Кто-то убивает людей и снимает это на камеру, а потом продает.  
– Падаль, – употребил Дженсен термин, который назвал ему МакНелли.  
– Да, – Миша задумчиво кивнул. – Я попросил дать мне телефон этого друга, потом приехал и встретился с ним. И он мне кое-что рассказал. Главное, что я тогда вынес из того разговора – подобраться к исполнителям, а тем более к распространителям и заказчикам, практически невозможно. У них достаточно денег, чтобы бегать вечно, а имея в запасе очень влиятельных друзей, они способны застопорить любое официальное расследование.  
– Этот друг, – Дженсен пoсмотрел в сторону, – был МакНелли?  
– Да. Он не предлагал мне напрямую стать шпионом, я сам напросился. Я думал, что быстренько, за год, максимум, два, внедрюсь в эту организацию, разведаю там все, найду тех, кто занимается «падалью», и смогу успокоиться. Однако, как оказалось, попасть туда совсем не так легко, как кажется. Мне понадобилось два года, чтобы суметь разговорить одного из распространителей. В основном товар рассылается через интернет или же выкладывается на закрытых сайтах, на которые тоже не особо зайдешь, только по рекомендации уже зарегистрированных членов. Короче, я поселился здесь. Потом подружился с парой обычных порнушников, помог им наладить сайт, подзаработал даже, – Миша грустно усмехнулся. – Короче, нарабатывал себе репутацию. И вот теперь, совсем недавно, я вышел наконец-то туда, куда надо. Еще немного – и я бы накопал достаточно, чтобы охватить сразу всю верхушку: и типа актеров, которые насилуют, пытают и убивают, и операторов, и тех, кто ищет заказы и потом оставляет материал... Но без МакНелли все это бесполезно.  
– Почему? – Дженсен даже ладонью по столу хлопнул. – Информация – это все, что нам нужно.  
– Ты все еще не понял, Дженсен. Я уже по уши в том дерьме. Хочешь достать колечко, которое упало в деревенский нужник, будь готов нырнуть в него с головой. Я уже с головой там. И МакНелли был единственным, кто знал обо мне, и кто смог бы потом добиться для меня защиты. Я же сказал – меня официально больше не существует. С момента, как меня объявили в розыск, прошло больше семи лет. Это значит, официально я мертв. Я видел в «Гринфилд Пост» объявление, что на кладбище по мне отслужили панихиду. Джим Бивер, который еще не ушел на пенсию, сказал речь. Там были мои родители. Теперь я только тот, кем был последние восемь лет. Если я открыто пойду в полицию и сообщу им все, что знаю, проживу я ровно столько, сколько понадобится боссам, чтобы сделать пару звонков. Меня прикончат сразу же, вероятно, еще до того, как успеют распечатать мой первый допрос, и на этом расследование завершится. Кроме того, многое из «падали» снимается за пределами США, однако здесь материал обрабатывается, отсюда происходит его распространение, отсюда контролируются сайты. Я еще не знаю всего, нo рассчитываю узнать в ближайшее время. За убийства за пределами Америки уголовные дела не возбуждаются. Мне нужны практически признания, нужно войти в тот самый круг, даже на правах шестерки, пятого механика при десятом компе, но иметь возможность видеть и слышать этих людей.  
Глядя на Мишу, Дженсен подумал, что сейчас тот выглядел намного старше своих лет. Так выглядят солдаты после недель изнурительных боев, когда, кажется, уже все равно – жить или умирать. Похоже, Миша дошел до предела своих возможностей.  
– А почему ты так уверен? – сделал он последнюю попытку. – Все таки ФБР – это не провинциaльная полиция, с ними возможно говорить на совсем ином уровне...  
– В 93-м в Испании было начато расследование убийства трех несовершеннолетних девочек. Расследование так и не смогло продвинуться и установить хоть что-то значимое. Отец одной из убитых попытался сам добиться результатов. Стало известно, что одним из активных потребителей подобного кино был родной брат тогдашнего генерального секретаря. Ну узнали, а воз и ныне там. А дело Дютро? Этот бельгиец пять лет похищал и убивал девушек, после чего торговал записями этих убийств. Когда его схватили, за два года исчезли все значимые улики и погибли 13 человек, связанные с расследованием, в том числе государственный прокурор, который вел это дело. Почему ты думаешь, что у нас все иначе? После 11 сентября ЦРУ и ФБР сосредоточились на поиске террористов, им нет особенного дела до пары десятков убитых проституток, полубездомных гомиков и бомжей. Или грязных иммигрантов. Они сами играют в эти игры и снимают друг друга. Ваш отдел как следуeт финансируют? Что-то МакНелли не особенно хвалился успехами на профессиональном поприще.   
Дженсен почувствовал... обиду. Когда он давал присягу, он обещал защищать граждан от преступников, и неважно, чем именно эти граждане зарабатывали себе на жизнь. С несколько преувеличенной алкоголем серьезностью он хлопнул ладонью по столу во второй раз.  
– Значит, вместо МакНелли буду я, – резко заявил он. – И хватит тут сопли распускать, Крашник. Разнюнился. МакНелли мне сказал, что я должен заменить его. Не во всем, но все же. Тут хренова куча информации в этой квартире. Если перебрать ее всю, возможно, нам и удастся найти зацепки и отыскать тех, с кем Мак работал над этим делом. Даже если они не знают о тебе, он наверняка не просто так с ними был связан. А что касается тебя, то я тоже могу подать прошение о включении тебя в программу защиты свидетелей. И я этого добьюсь.  
– Хороший ты парень, Дженсен, – Миша посмотрел на него с доброй, такой нетипичной для себя улыбкой. – Веришь в добро и удачу. Ну ладно, поживем – увидим, как говорится. А умирать все равно придется. Может, еще по маленькой?  
– Давай, – Дженсен кивнул, – только лед в этот раз колешь ты, у меня уже рука разламывается.

***

Дженсен проснулся от звуков телефона, который на всю мощность транслировал «Free Bird» от Lynyrd Skynyrd, и даже не первый куплет. Попытавшись приподнять голову, он зашипел от боли в шее, потом почувствовал, насколько затекла спина, и только уже на третьем этапе осознания реальности вдруг увидел, что он не дома, как предположил поначалу, а в каком-то чужом, незнакомом месте. Отчаянно моргая, пытаясь таким образом хоть немного прогнать из глаз ощущениe, что кто-то нехороший швырнул в них горсть песку, он нащупал лежавший на столе телефон и бессмысленно уставился на фотографию Данниль на экране. Потом, наконец, нажал на прием и осторожно поднес телефон к уху:  
– Ты знаешь, что в ЛА двадцать семь моргов, не считая тех, что в больницах? И что я обзвонила их все? Рассказать тебе, сколько в Лос-Анджелесе больниц и как зовут всех тех девушек в приемных покоях, с которыми я общалась начиная с двенадцати ночи?   
Дженсен посмотрел еще раз вокруг себя, остановился взглядом на пустой бутылке из-под виски, потом на второй, в которой оставалось меньше трети, и мысленно застонал. Он так и уснул в проклятом кресле на кухне конспиративной квартиры МакНелли, прислонившись головой к холодильнику. А Миша, сволочь такая, ушел и не разбудил его. И вообще, сколько времени?  
– А сколько времени? – поинтересовался Дженсен у Данниль.  
Вместо ответа та отключила телефон.  
Посмотрев еще раз на экран, Дженсен увидел, что шел уже десятый час. А он обещал быть вечером дома. Накануне вечером, стоило уточнить. Неудивительно, что Данниль запаниковала, тем более, наверняка дежурный в бюро сказал ей, что Дженсен там и не появлялся после похорон. Застонав теперь в голос, Дженсен почувствовал, что его желудок возмущен не меньше Данниль тем, что его полдня и полночи накачивали разнообразным алкоголем.  
Дженсен провел в ванной не меньше получаса, сначала распугивая живущих в канализации аллигаторов, потом пытаясь по возможности привести себя в порядок. Ни в ванной, ни в кухне не было ни единого полотенца. К счастью, Дженсену удалось найти рулон бумажных салфеток, ими он и вытерся кое-как. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, он вздохнул. Будь он таксистом, он бы дважды подумал, прежде чем посадить такого пассажира в свою машину.  
Похоже, прежде чем начинать заниматься оставленным МакНелли нежданным наследством, стоило поехать домой, принять душ и попробовать помириться с Данниль. А потом съездить туда, где МакНелли действительно жил, и посмотреть, не удастся ли проникнуть внутрь. Конечно, это было противозаконно, но это оставался единственный шанс найти кое-что до того, как судебный пристав наложит на имущество МакНелли арест.

Данниль, однако, в квартире не оказалось. Дженсену понадобилось почти полтора часа, прежде чем он добрался до дома. Разумеется, никаких такси по Революшн Вэй сроду не ездило, a вызывать машину, привлекая внимание, Дженсену не хотелось. С утра было прохладно, но терпимо, поэтому он понес пиджак в руках, чтобы не выделяться. Проехав на автобусе несколько остановок в сторону центра города, он вышел и вот только тогда сумел взять машину.  
Квартира встретила его тишиной. Заглянув на всякий случай в спальню и попытавшись дозвониться до жены в десятый раз, Дженсен повесил костюм в шкаф, подумав, что неплохо было бы отдать его в чистку, потом бросил все остальные вещи в корзину для грязного белья и с наслаждением залез под душ. Казалось, горячая вода буквально посекундно вливала в него новые силы, даже аппетит появился.  
Еще час спустя он вышел из дома и сразу увидел свой «Форд» неподалеку. Данниль уехала на своем автомобильчике кричаще-бирюзового цвета, подарок ее помешанной на «необычных» вещах мамаши к их свадьбе. Сверившись еще раз с сообщением, полученным от Шеппарда, Дженсен задал адрес в навигатор, попутно удивившись, что никакого номера дома, похоже, не было. В конце стояла буква «у» с точкой и цифра 73, но что именно было этим обозначено, пока оставалось для Дженсена загадкой.

Навигатор заставил его выехать из города, и дальше пришлось прокатиться по федеральному шоссе, правда, недалеко. Притормозив перед съездом, Дженсен подумал, что дорога выглядит не слишком впечатляющей, похоже, со дня ее строительства ее больше не ремонтировали, а построили, вероятно, лет пятьдесят назад. На обочинах валялся разнообразный крупный мусор – всякие покрышки, сломанные стулья, даже проржавевшая стиральная машина с разбитым стеклом загрузочного люка. Домов никаких не было видно, но впереди вырастал трейлерный поселок. Подъехав ближе, Дженсен понял, что означала та сама буква «у». Перед трейлерами торчали кое-как вбитые деревянные таблички, на которых по трафарету черной краской были выведены номера участков. Судя по тому, что у некоторых трейлеров колеса по ступицу уже вросли в землю, а у некоторых и колес-то никаких не было, поселок явно существовал со времен приехавших сюда хиппи. А может, даже и раньше. По мере продвижения Дженсен видел сидевших перед трейлерами мужчин и женщин в майках и растянутых футболках, практически все были с сигаретами, большинство – с банками пива в руках. Мутными безразличными глазами они следили за фордом.   
Семьдесят третий участок отыскался в самом конце проулка, за небольшой, поросшей какими-то кустами ложбинкой. Стоявший там трейлер выглядел несколько более опрятным на вид, по крайней мере, он был новее, и, хоть и стоял на кирпичах, колеса его выглядели вполне действующими. Словно МакНелли был готов в любой момент тронуться в путь.  
Остановившись перед дверью, к которой вели две решетчатые ступеньки, Дженсен задумался. Если бы МакНелли захотел спрятать запасной ключ, то куда бы он его положил?  
Отойдя на несколько шагов от трейлера, Дженсен медленно его обошел, осматривая. Чем-то ему понравилось левое переднее колесо, то, что под местом водителя. Присев, Дженсен зашарил под крылом. Его пальцы скользили по застарелым, почти окаменелым комочкам грязи, по неровностям, вызванным коррозией, пока не наткнулись на что-то гладкое. Ключ был закреплен магнитом. В чем-то МакНелли оставался обывателем.  
В трейлере было полутемно, окна прикрывали плотные шторки. Дженсен прошелся, осматриваясь, предпочитая не трогать лишнего. Не сказать, чтобы внутри царил беспорядок, но и особенного порядка не наблюдалось. Возле мойки стояла стопка пластиковых тарелок, какие раздают на благотворительных пикниках, и упаковка белых пластиковых стаканчиков, еще в целлофане. Дженсен щелкнул выключателем – зажглись несколько неоновых трубок, над кухонной нишей, над откидным столом и еще сзади, над диванчиком. Дженсен повернулся вокруг своей оси, осматриваясь.  
На одной из стен был ряд крючков, и на них висели несколько вешалок с одеждой.   
Дженсен узнал два костюма, в которыx МакНелли ходил на всякие официальные мероприятия и в суд, несколько «хороших» рубашек, пара брюк в специальном зажиме. Открыв шкафчик над крючками, Дженсен обнаружил вторую часть гардероба – футболки, белье, джинсы, аккуратно сложенные и рассортированные. Захлопнув дверцу, Дженсен перебрался в заднюю часть, где был диванчик, который явно раскладывался, и занялся ближайшими к нему шкафчиками. Там хранились документы, бумаги, какие-то папки, в которых были собраны счета, и пара толстых семейных альбомов, в них Дженсен не стал заглядывать.  
Дело было сделано, теперь можно было сообщать Шеппарду, чтобы тот спускал приставов. Дженсен запер за собой дверь, а ключ вернул на место, позволив ему прилипнуть к укрепленному под крылом магниту.  
Усевшись в машину, Дженсен задумался. Потом достал из портфеля ежедневник МакНелли и принялся методично его перелистывать. B разделе адресов на странице с буквой «Д» он обнаружил лист бумаги с принтом Мемориальной больницы, сложенный вдвое и приклеенный к странице двумя полосками пластыря. Поперек листа печатными буквами было написано неровным почерком: Дженсен. Ни фамилии, ни даты. Ничего больше. Прежде чем отклеить бумагу, Дженсен пощупал ее. Что-то продолговатое и твердое, не слишком большое, прощупывалось под ней. Он осторожно потянул пластырь, который неохотно оторвался, прихватив часть страницы ежедневника. На колени Дженсену выпал небольшой плоский ключ с номером, похожий на ключ от почтового или депозитного ящика. На листке оказались несколько строк.

_«Дженсен, если ты читаешь это письмо, я либо приказал долго жить, либо мне достаточно херово, чтобы ты все еще таскал с собой мой ежедневник, да еще и сунул в него нос. Так я и знал, что тебе нельзя доверять.  
Шучу.  
Как бы то ни было, у меня наверняка не хватило времени, чтобы рассказать тебе все, что нужно. Прости, парень, придется тебе своим умом доходить. Поищи еще под своим именем.  
Ну, бывай или как там оно.»_

Дженсен хотел было начать дальше листать ежедневник, но какое-то движение слева отвлекло его. Он поднял голову. Пара бывших соседей МакНелли решили, видимо, поинтересоваться, кто это к ним заглянул. Вовсе не горя желанием объяснять им, кто он и зачем сидит перед чужим трейлером, Дженсен бросил ежедневник на соседнее сиденье и повернул ключ зажигания. Он выехал обратно на шоссе, проехал один из сонных пригородов (да, даже в Лос-Анджелесе бывают сонные пригороды, в которых живут все эти жены занятых на подсобных работах участников процесса киносъемок, где обычные люди растят обычных детей, а днем на улице почти никого не видно) и остановился только когда отыскал какое-то кафе, практически пустое в этот послеобеденный час. Прихватив ежедневник, Дженсен устроился возле окна и заказал кофе с куском домашнего пирога, дождался, пока официантка принесла его заказ, и, только убедившись, что та опять вернулась за стойку и принялась лениво переговариваться с невидимым ему поваром через окошко выдачи заказов, открыл его снова. Заодно он достал из кармана ключ и положил его на стол. Никакого брелoка, указывавшего на то, к сейфу какого банка ключ принадлежал, не было.   
Перечитав записку, Дженсен легко побарабанил пальцами по столу. Под своим именем. Он уже на странице, где могло бы стоять его имя. Разве что фамилию проверить. На букву «Э» никаких записей, имевших отношение к Эклзу, не нашлось. Пролистав все страницы до самого конца, Дженсен добрался до листов из прозрачного пластика, со специальными кармашками-отделениями для визиток. Некоторые были пусты, в некоторых торчало по одной визитке, в некоторых по несколько. Разбираться в системе сортировки Дженсену пока было некогда, это он решил оставить на потом, сейчас он просматривал карточки, стараясь отыскать свою. Может, там что-то будет. И действительно, в нижнем отделе второй страницы нашлась его визитка, одна из тех, которые он получил в началe работы в бюро. Он тогда всем дарил их, и МакНелли тоже. Тот хмыкнул, смял картонку в кулаке и швырнул в мусорное ведро. Дженсен видел, что это была та самая карточка – измятая, вся в заломах, но тщательно разглаженная. Перевернув страницу, Дженсен увидел, что в тот же кармашек с другой стороны была вставлена еще одна карточка, новенькая и гладкая, с именем и адресом кардиолога доктора Митчелла. Похоже, о своих проблемах с сердцем МакНелли был осведомлен.  
У Дженсена подрагивали пальцы от волнения, когда он извлекал свою визитку. Наверное, так чувствует себя охотничья собака, наконец-то учуявшая след, еще неявный, но такой, с каким можно работать. Перевернув карточку, Дженсен увидел, что на обратной стороне карандашом было написано: «Американский банк» и «Венеция». А ниже – «Джеггер».  
Задав название банка в гугл на смартфоне, Дженсен узнал, что в самом городе и его ближайших окрестностях имелось как минимум пятьдесят отделений «Американского банка», но только одно из них находилось на Венецианском бульваре. Довольно близко к Беверли Хиллс, но не слишком. В центре, удобно добраться и на машине, и на метро, и на автобусе. И наверняка немало самых разных людей, чтобы не привлекать к себе особенного внимания. Что ж, хорошее место. А если учесть наличие ключа, то можно предположить, что там у Мака была ячейка. Или все еще есть. По крайней мере, попытка не пытка. Какое отношение к ящику имела фамилия старого рок-н-ролльщика, Дженсен пока не знал, но рассчитывал разобраться на месте.  
Даже не попробовав пирог, от одного взгляда на который желудок предостерегающе дернулся, Дженсен допил кофе, швырнул на стол двадцатку, переплатив, вероятно, раза в два, и торопливо вернулся в машину. Он повернул ключ и выжал сцепление. Пожалуй, было еще не поздно заехать в банк.

Он успел за полчаса до закрытия. Прежде чем войти, он изучил ключ и запомнил четырехзначный номер на нем. Потом на всякий случай сунул свою визитку в карман и направился в приземистое здание отделения банка, явно построенное лет этак шестьдесят назад.  
Он выбрал окошко с рыжеватой девушкой и, улыбаясь, выложил ключ на стол перед ней.  
– Прекрасная погода сегодня, мисс, – поприветствовал он ее, все еще улыбаясь.  
Девушка кивнула и согласилась. Дженсен чувствовал, что та ждет не дождется окончания рабочего дня. Это было хорошо. Вряд ли она станет затягивать процедуру проверки.  
– Мой дядя оставил мне этот ключ от ячейки, в которой, по его словам, мое наследство, – он улыбнулся еще шире, словно говоря: «Ох уж эти дядюшки, желающие облагодетельствовать тебя», а потом резко погрустнел, словно намекая, что, раз уж речь зашла о наследстве, то дядюшки, разумеется, больше нет в живых.  
Девушка кивнула, сначала ответив на его улыбку, а потом прикусила губу, изображая сочувствие.  
– Да, это ключ от ячеек нашего банка. Мне надо проверить, действительно ли ячейка находится здесь, а потом мне понадобятся подтверждения...  
– Конечно. Eго звали Кевин МакНелли, – Дженсен выпрямился, – он мне сам сказал, что это именно то отделениe.  
– Разумеется, сэр, я немедленно проверю.  
Пока девушка («Кэти Бишоп, клерк» было написано на ее бейджике, приколотом к форменной блузке) щелкала мышкой, проверяя информацию, Дженсен лениво осмотрелся вокруг. Тихо, прилично, спокойно. То, что надо. Его беспокоила та легкость, с которой ему подавалась информация, но, возможно, он постепенно проникался паранойей. Может, она заразна. Он даже не заметил, как Кэти Бишоп подняла голову, и вздрогнул, когда та обратилась к нему:  
– Все верно, сэр, ячейка на имя Кевина МакНелли имеется. Однако если Вы желаете получить к ней доступ, нам понадобятся документы, свидетельство о смерти Вашего дяди и какое-нибудь подтверждение, что он действительно разрешил Вам ее вскрыть.  
– Он только недавно скончался, документы еще не готовы, оглашение завещания откладывается, моя мама, его сестра, очень переживает... Я бы не стал так торопиться, но я надеюсь найти в ячейке что-нибудь, что могло бы ее утешить. А другой возможности получить доступ нет? Он мне говорил что-то про кодовое слово, но он в последние недели так невнятно все произносил... Рак горла, понимаете, он даже писать не мог...  
– Какой ужас, – Кэти округлила глаза. – Да, он предусмотрел вариант получения доступа по кодовому слову.  
– Тогда это...  
– Подождите, – Кэти улыбнулась и накрыла его руку своей. – Не торопитесь. Давайте пройдем в другую комнату и все оформим.  
До самого конца Дженсен не верил, что все получится, но никаких проблем не возникло. Он заполнил учетную карточку, показал свои права в качестве удостоверения личности, подписал какие-то документы, после чего Кэти немного торжественно попросила назвать его код.  
– Джеггер, – смущенно улыбнувшись, произнес Дженсен. – Дядя Кевин любил качественный рок.  
– Верно, – Кэти опять ободряюще улыбнулась ему. – Пойдемте.  
Они спустились на этаж ниже и вошли в хранилище, три стены которого были скрыты металлическими дверцами ячеек. Посередине стоял высокий стол. Кэти подошла к ячейке с номером 2087, тем же, что был и на ключе, и открыла ее своим довольно большим серебристо-матовым ключом. Внутри оказался металлический ящик, не слишком большой и, похоже, не особенно тяжелый.  
– Вот, сэр, пожалуйста. Если возможно, не задерживайтесь, банк вот-вот закроется.  
– Конечно, я быстро. Если что, приду еще раз.  
Подождав, пока Кэти выйдет и раздастся звук поднимающегося лифта, Дженсен вставил оставленный МакНелли ключ в замочную скважину на ячейке, повернул его и откинул крышку. Он был готов увидеть что угодно, от шкатулки с семейными драгоценностями до просто пустоты, но в ящике оказались какие-то записи, пачка распечаток и обычный конверт сверху. Никакого адресата, простой белый конверт. На листке внутри него стояла одна фраза, написанная неровным почерком МакНелли: «Прежде чем разбирать остальное, прочти это». И все.  
Дженсен извлек все бумаги. На столе получилась неровная стопка. Закрыв ящик, он нажал на кнопку вызова сотрудника. Кэти появилась настолько быстро, словно ждала его в лифте с пальцем на кнопке с цифрой «-1».  
– Ну, нашли что-нибудь? – вежливо поинтересовалась она.  
– Похоже, дядя вел дневники, – Дженсен головой указал на записи. – Мама обрадуется. Они были в ссоре, знаете, долго не общались, я его и не знал как следует...  
– Как интересно, – безразличным тоном сказала Кэти, вставляя ящик на место и закрывая ячейку. – Вы будете сохранять ящик за собой?  
– Что? А, нет, не надо. Я все забрал.  
– Хорошо. Мы пришлем Вам уведомление на домашний адрес. Вам надо будет подтвердить вступление в права, заполнить формуляр отказа, только тогда мы сможем вернуть Вам арендную плату за месяцы, которые мистер МакНелли проплатил вперед.  
– Спасибо. И простите, что задержал Вас.  
– Не страшно, – сказала Кэти таким тоном, словно Дженсен только что совершил преступление против человечества. – Рада была помочь.  
Прижав к груди документы, Дженсен последовал за ней в лифт, а потом вышел через дверь, жалюзи на которой уже были задернуты. Он услышал, как охранник запер за ним дверь, и тут же загудели, опускаясь, металлические наружные жалюзи на окнах.

*

Данниль была дома, когда Дженсен вернулся. По крайней мере, ее туфли стояли в прихожей. Он поставил в угол портфель, в который сложил все бумаги (наконец-то тот пригодился по-настоящему), разулся, потом прошел в ванную помыть руки и только после всего этого вошел в их небольшую гостиную. Данниль в лосинах и обтягивающей футболке сидела на полу, широко раздвинув ноги, и тянулась вперед, держась за собственные пальцы на ногах. На экране телевизора целая группа так же одетых женщин старательно тянулись, напоминая сложившихся пополам кукол.  
– Привет, – произнес Дженсен.  
Как он и ожидал, ответа его не удостоили.  
Он присел в кресло, намереваясь подождать, пока Данниль закончит свои упражнения, но та, не оборачиваясь и не меняя позы, произнесла холодным тоном:  
– Подожди меня в спальне или на кухне. Терпеть не могу, когда ты на меня пялишься.  
В другой день Дженсен, вероятно, сказал бы: «Я не пялюсь, я любуюсь», или еще какую-нибудь глупость, но сегодня это явно не прошло бы. Он вздохнул и пошел на кухню, пустую и чистую, в которой совершенно не пахло ужином. В холодильнике тоже не нашлось ничего, что ему захотелось бы съесть. Он налил себе стакан молока и сел за стол.  
Данниль появилась только минут тридцать спустя, с мокрыми волосами и в халате. Дженсен встал, собираясь обнять ее, но она ловко обошла его, открыла холодильник, достала бутылку с мутноватой жидкостью, на этикетке которой значилось «Натуральная молочная сыворотка», налила себе стакан, потом убрала остатки в холодильник и села за стол напротив Дженсена.  
– Что это было сегодня ночью? – резко спросила она, избегая называть его по имени. Это всегда было признаком того, что она по-настоящему сердится.  
– Дани, ты же знаешь, работа...  
– Ты не был в бюро. И никто не знал, где ты. Где ты был, Дженсен? А главное, с кем?  
– Ни с кем, – помотал Дженсен головой, – ты что... Я просто хотел... ну, побыть один. Заехал в бар, выпил, а потом...  
– Проснулся сегодня утром в постели хорошенькой барменши? Или даже не барменши, а девушки со стула рядом? И сколько ты ей за это заплатил?  
– Дани, ты что, думаешь, что я был с проституткой? Да никогда! Зачем? Я просто...  
– У тебя все просто, Дженсен. А у меня, выходит, нет. Спокойной ночи.  
Данниль вылила свою сыворотку, к которой не притронулась, в раковину, поставила туда же стакан и вышла из кухни. Дженсен остался сидеть со своим молоком. По опыту он знал, что доказывать ей сейчас что-то – гиблое дело. Лучше дать успокоиться.  
Поэтому он встал, потянулся, выгибаясь и упираясь кулаками в поясницу, и пошел за портфелем. Ему не терпелось узнать, что же ему оставил МакНелли.

Два часа спустя он оторвался от распечатанных на принтере заметок, в которых МакНелли обобщил информацию по тому расследованию, которое вел. Дженсен неверяще посмотрел вокруг, словно удивляясь, что мир еще существует и ничуть не изменился.   
Судя по всему, МакНелли собирал информацию много лет подряд. Тот диск, который он попросил Дженсена забрать, был всего лишь одним из многочисленных подобных материалов, купленных, скачaнных и отсмотренных МакНелли за эти годы. По крайней мере, в документах сверху лежали страницы именно с классификацией и расшифровкой каждого пункта. Дальше следовали адреса сайтов, имена производителей и распространителей, страны, в которых подобные ролики снимали, статистические данные о возрасте и поле жертв, и многое другое.   
«Врачебные игры – обследования с помощью медицинских инструментов, операции, ампутации конечностей и органов, как правило, без анестезии.  
Курятина – одиночные и групповые изнасилования женщин, гангбанг и прочее.  
Кидди – материалы с детьми.  
Яблочки (падалица) – убийства.  
Спасение – пародии на религиозные темы: бичевание, распятие, сжигание заживо, инквизиция и т.д.».  
И еще куча других категорий, при чтении краткого описания которых от одной мысли о том, что происходит с теми, кто оказывается главным героем подобных сценариев, пробирала дрожь.  
А прейскурант! Посетители сайтов могут выбрать ролик или подборку, оптом дешевле. А те, у кого есть деньги и желание, даже могут заказать съемку по одному из имевшихся сценариев или сочинить свой. Эта страница выглядела как обычное меню для заказа пиццы онлайн, только ингрeдиенты наводили ужас, а цены начинались от пятисот долларов и выше. Вверху страницы рукой МакНелли было подписано: «Сайт закрыт или перенесен на другой адрес. Доступ невозможен с 20..». С указанной даты прошло уже три года.  
Еще на десятке скрепленных степлером листов было дано описание расположения информации на стене в квартире на Революшн Вэй. Их Дженсен отложил в сторону, только бегло просмотрев и решив разбираться прямо на месте. Обнаружились еще несколько страниц с распечатанными сценами, едва взглянув на которые Дженсену захотелось сблевнуть. Похоже, МакНелли пытался идентифицировать актеров, на фотографиях ручкой были обведены то какие-то особенно заметные родинки на теле палачей, татуировки и шрамы. Судя по всему, маски были обязательным атрибутом, ни на одной фотографии лиц исполнителей Дженсен не увидел. Зато вполне рассмотрел лица жертв, и этого ему хватило.  
И еще куча всякой информации, заметки, записи по отработанным версиям и многое другое. Похоже, в ячейке МакНелли хранил не то чтобы самое важное, а то, с чего можно было начинать работать с хранившимися в квартире уликами.  
Дженсен заставил себя силой воли оторваться от бумаг, опять убрал их в портфель и направился в спальню. Похоже, завтра ему предстоял насыщенный день, и следовало хоть немного отдохнуть, особенно учитывая, что накануне он спал совсем недолго.

Он поднялся раньше Данниль, собрался и отправился на Революшн Вэй, благо, Шеппард дал ему отпуск на целый день. Мишу он решил пока не вызывать – смысла в этом Дженсен не видел. Он с головой ушел в изучение «стены», постоянно сверяясь с инструкцией и делая записи для себя. На ней, по-видимому, была классифицирована информация, которую поставлял Миша. Неудивительно, что тот неохотно сидел на диване, глядя на все эти карточки и фотографии. В отличиe от Дженсена, для Миши за ними скрывались реальные люди и события, в которых он, возможно, непосредственно принимал участие.  
Дженсен прервался только раз, сходив за едой в китайский ресторанчик неподалеку. Вытащив дома картонные коробки из пакета, он узнал логотип. Такие же были на коробках в мусорном ведре, которые он выбросил в первое свое посещение квартиры. Следя за тем, чтобы не капнуть жиром на документы, Дженсен даже во время еды не прекращал читать и записывать.  
Он словно вынырнул из воды, под которой провел целый день, когда его телефон заиграл «Free Bird». С утра он специально отключил звук , не желая ни с кем общаться, но оставил номер Данниль в режиме громкого вызова. Боже, благослови современную технику. Не позволив себе насладиться любимой песней, он торопливо нажал на зеленую трубку, отобразившуюся на экране.  
– Дани?  
– Где тебя носит? – яростным шепотом спросила его жена.  
– Я... работаю, – с небольшой заминкой ответил Дженсен.  
– У тебя же выходной! – если шепотом можно взвизгнуть, то именно это Данниль и сделала. – Куда ты ушел рано утром?  
– Дани, я правда работаю...  
– Вопрос, над чем. Ладно, а ты вообще помнишь, что сегодня мы ужинаем с моими родителями? Почему тебя до сих пор нет в ресторане, могу я узнать?  
Ужин с родителями Данниль! В честь годовщины их свадьбы. Они решили отпраздновать его в Лос-Анджелесе и заодно повидаться с дочерью и зятем. Данниль неделями твердила ему об этом, но в последние дни он совершенно об этом забыл.  
– А разве это сегодня? – Дженсен старался изобразить святую невинность, но не сумел скрыть виноватые нотки, и Данниль хватило этого, чтобы интерпретировать все по-своему.  
– Оставайся там, где ты есть, – вдруг устало и нормальным тоном произнесла она. – Пусть родители той, с которой ты весело проводишь время, устраивают твою карьеру.  
– Данниль! – крикнул он, но она уже отключила телефон.  
Так вот на что она намекала, когда накануне спрашивала, с кем он провел время. Она ни на секунду не поверила, что он просто где-то уснул (и была права, ведь если бы не квартира, то где бы он смог провести ночь? У кого-то или в мотеле. Но зачем ехать в мотель, если есть дом? Значит, у кого-то. С кем-то. А к кому едут в подпитии после похорон напарника? Если не хотят с женой отправиться домой? К кому-то, кто может утешить получше ее. Значит, к любовнице). Дженсен стукнул себя кулаком в лоб. Только не хватало рассориться с Данниль! Тем более что повода-то никакого не было.  
Кое-как прибрав листки, Дженсен хотел было сунуть что-нибудь «на почитать» в портфель, но передумал. Эти выходные стоило посвятить налаживанию семейных отношений.  
По дороге домой Дженсен заехал в один из цветочных магазинов, работавших допоздна, и купил дюжину алых роз. Такие Данниль всегда нравились. 

***

– Привет, Мик! Режешь?  
Миша вздрогнул, заметив стоявшего за его плечом молодого мужчину, только когда тот положил ему руку на плечо, и стянул с головы наушники. Негромко зазвучал «Help!» Битлов.  
– Привет, Чад, – не вставая со стула Миша через плечо протянул ему руку для пожатия. – Есть немного.  
– Хорошая цыпочка, – тоном знатока прокомментировал Чад, сбивая на затылок кепку с эмблемой «Охотников за привидениями». – Я бы вдул.  
– Ну и за чем дело встало? – Миша посмотрел на монитор, на котором застыла модель* с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Она лежала на чем-то, отдаленно напоминавшем высокую смотровую кушетку, обтянутую ярко-красной искусственной кожей. Руки и ноги были пристегнуты наручниками к специальным скобам. Снимали ее сверху, так, что видно было все, что находилось между ног, и одновременно лицо, как раз искаженное в сладострастной гримасе. Из вагины и ануса модели торчали два разноцветных вибратора, от которых тянулись провода к ящичку с диммерами в руках другой модели, одетой классической доминой.  
– Да уж, действительно. Ее не придется для этого откапывать, – Чад хохотнул, словно у него получилась ужасно смешная шутка. – Хотя тебе не понять прелести такой киски. А у меня тут для тебя материальчик есть, надо бы сделать.  
«Да куда уж мне», – подумал Миша, но ничего не сказал, а только развел руками, состроив виноватую физиономию. Потом, посерьезнев, спросил:  
– Срочно? А то бы доделать...  
– Да пусть эту ваниль кто другой доклепает, там делов-то – смехуечки и визги вырезать, стоны наложить. Девочки профессионалки, я их знаю, у них редко бывают сбои.  
– Ну, как скажешь. А у тебя что? – спрашивая, Миша уже закрывал файл, сохранив изменения, после чего перекинул его на флешку, и только когда закончил, опять посмотрел Линдбергу в лицо.  
– Много прекрасного материала, из него должен получится замечательный фильмец. Там намек на инквизицию, но стилизованный, вот и музыку бы надо подобрать... Если понравится то, что ты нарежешь, можешь считать, что место в фирме у тебя в кармане.  
Всю информацию о характеристиках «материала» Миша выслушал внешне спокойно, даже безразлично, но вот последнее заявление Линдберга явно заставило его встрепенуться.  
– Заметано? Надоело мне тут крошки сшибать, я хочу нормально работать.  
– Ты давай выключай своих сладкоголосых старичков и врубай что пожестче. Сделаешь – посмотрим, все от тебя зависит. Имей в виду, не ты один стараешься.  
Линдберг небрежно бросил флешку возле компьютера, забрал ту, на которую Миша сохранил недоделанный ролик, и удалился, насвистывая. Миша пару секунд смотрел на флешку, потом взял ее, неторопливо вставил в порт и, выключив музыку, открыл меню. На флешке был только один видео-документ, обозначенный вчерашней датой. Если не наебывают, материал совсем свежий. Вздохнул последний раз, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, и нажал на маленький треугольник, запуская изображение.

___  
* Актеры, снимающиеся в порно, на профессиональном жаргоне называются моделями.

***

Дженсен проснулся на диване, скрючившись в неудобной позе. На низком столике лежала нераспакованная длинная картонка с цветами. Даже сквозь прозрачную фольгу в крышке упаковки было видно, что лепестки за ночь заметно увяли. Потягиваясь, он поднялся на ноги и прошел в спальню. Данниль спала, аккуратно лежа на своей половине кровати. Вторая половина выглядела нетронутой, даже неразобранной. Дженсен постоял, размышляя, как можно поправить ситуацию, и, бесшумно ступая, направился на кухню.  
Он как раз составлял на деревянный столик-поднос, который можно было ставить в кровать, все необходимое для завтрака, не забыв и про розу, самую сохранившуюся в коробке, когда Данниль сама вошла в кухню.  
– Доброе утро, – почти пропел Дженсен, оборачиваясь к ней. – Можешь возвращаться обратно, я сейчас буду!  
Данниль скользнула безразличным взглядом по подносу, потом, не глядя Дженсену в лицо, спокойно ответила:  
– Спасибо, но я воздержусь. Ужин вчера был тяжеловат.  
– Тогда кофе? – расстроенно поинтересовался Дженсен. – Давай здесь сядем, я бы тоже не отказался...  
– Извини, дорогой, – рука Данниль, хоть и теплая на ощупь, показалась ему ледяной. – Я договорилась встретиться с мамой и пройтись с ней по магазинам, а она предпочитает это делать пораньше.  
Прихватив бутылку воды, Данниль направилась в ванную. Дженсен присел за стол. В этот момент на его смартфон пришло сообщение. Взглянув на экран, он увидел, что сообщение переадресовано с незнакомого ему номера. Только хорошенько порывшись в памяти, он припомнил, что это был его «второй» мобильник. После подтверждения, что он согласен оплатить расходы на доставку сообщения на еще один номер, он наконец-то смог его прочесть. «Срочно»,– стояло там. Ни подписи, ни адреса.  
– Дани, мне надо по работе уехать, – постучался Дженсен в дверь. Черт, как же нелепо получилось, но ведь не ответишь же сейчас: «Я не могу». Может, там вопрос жизни и смерти. Но если чертов Крашник просто решил подшутить, а с него станется...  
– Я вернусь к обеду, думаю. Может, пообедаем все вместе? Ты, твои родители и я? Где вам захочется?  
– Я тебе позвоню, – с трудом расслышал он ответ сквозь шум воды. Хотелось бы ему видеть ее лицо в тот момент, когда она сказала это, но дверь в ванную была заперта. Как и вообще в последние пару-тройку недель. Обычно Данниль запиралась, только когда у нее бывали месячные, а во все остальные дни она ничего не имела против того, что он свободно заходил в ванную, в то время как сама стояла под душем. Он хотел ее еще недели полторы назад спросить, что случилось, но все забывал, слишком уж МакНелли тогда бушевал, бесясь из-за неполадок с делом, над которым они работали, а потом совсем не до игр в душе стало.  
– Договорились, – Дженсен стукнул еще раз, просто на прощание, и направился в спальню переодеться. Натянув джинсы, футболку и джемпер, он торопливо побежал по лестнице вниз.

***

– Хм, а ноги у тебя прямее не стали, – напугал его Миша, словно чертик из табакерки появившись из какого-то неприметного угла.  
– Охренел? – тихо рявкнул на него Дженсен. – Нас же увидят. А ты как был мерзляком, так и остался, – отплатил он заодно.  
Миша кутался в какую-то безразмерную темную куртку, несмотря на то, что солнце уже начинало хорошо пригревать.   
– А, – Миша беспечно махнул рукой. – Тут все знают, зачем я сюда хожу.  
Дженсен уставился на него, даже забыв о том, что следовало бы войти в подъезд, а не торчать на крыльце на виду у всей улицы как прыщ на заднице.  
– В смысле? – решил уточнить он.  
– Старый папик снимал тут квартиру, чтобы незаметно от престарелой женушки жарить молодого любовника, – соблазнительно потянувшись и распахнув куртку, под которой обнаружилась только футболка, отчеканил Миша, весело сверкая глазами.  
– Это... Мак, что ли, тебя пялил?  
– Он. А теперь прошла любовь, завяли помидоры, а у меня молодой, не такой богатый, зато пер-спек-тив-ный папик. Зеленоглазый и кривоногий. Что у китайцев и японцев, кстати, является признаком повышенной сексуальности.  
Не стесняясь, Миша засунул руку Дженсену в задний карман джинсов и так, полуобняв, повел внутрь.  
– Хватит, – Дженсен вывернулся и для надежности отошел на пару шагов. – Я женат, Краш...  
– А вот имен не надо, – Миша выглядел уже совершенно обычно, спокойно и даже устало. Веселый блеск из глаз пропал. – Знаю я, что женат, или, думаешь, я кольца не заметил?  
– Ну и вот. Мы женаты уже почти пять лет, познакомились, когда я был на последнем курсе в академии.  
– Мак говорил, у нее папаша в больших чинах ходит. Он тебя как, протежирует?  
– Он мой свекор, – уже успокоившись, по крайней мере, внешне, ответил Дженсен. – У нас не деловые отношения.  
– А кто говорит? – Миша комично вздернул плечи. – Разве я что сказал?  
Переругиваясь, но как-то скорее по обязанности, они поднялись на третий этаж. Дженсен отпер дверь и пропустил Мишу вперед. Тот прямиком прошел на кухню.  
– Слушай сюда, Дженсен, – заговорил Миша быстро и негромко. Потом на всякий случай включил воду и вытащил сразу четыре мобильных телефона из карманов. Отключив их все один за другим, он протянул ладонь к Дженсену. Тот, поняв, что от него требуется, отключил свой телефон.  
– Где второй? – спросил Миша, глядя на разложенные на старом столе мобильники.  
– Дома, я себе переадресацию сообщений сделал, чтобы оба сразу не таскать.  
– Ну ты, Дженсен, идиот.  
– Что? Может, мне тоже все карманы сотовыми забить?  
– Может, и забить, – спокойно ответил Миша. – Не валяй дурака, связь только по нему.  
– Ладно, ты меня за этим позвал? Я вообще-то собирался провести день с женой.  
– Нет. Короче, скоро все начнется.  
– Что?  
– Вчера вечером мне принесли материал на обработку.  
– Кто? Какой? – не удержался Дженсен.  
– Кто – неважно. Пока неважно. Какой – тот самый. Пытки, игры в инквизицию. Молодая женщина. Похоже, совсем свежая съемка. Пробей по своим каналам, возможно, ее нашли или найдут. Зовут Рeйчел, фамилию не знаю, темные волосы примерно до плеч, среднего роста, стройная. На вид лет тридцать. Смерть в результате нанесения множественных поверхностных и проникающих ран режущими и колющими предметами. Вероятно следы от широких кожаных ремней на запястьях, щиколотках, над грудью, поперек живота. Я уверен, что этот ролик снимали здесь.  
– Почему?  
– Я получаю «грязный» материал. Я не специалист по монтажу, но для порно особенного умения и не надо. «Вегас» включил – и вперед. Но я должен еще и убирать все, что могло бы навести на тех, кто это снимал. Я там слышал, они упомянули большой затор, из-за которого один опоздал на съемку. Помнишь три дня назад? Весь центр стоял.  
– Хочешь сказать, ее убили прямо в центре Лос-Анджелеса?  
– Не исключено. Возможно, это было показательное выступление, такое тоже бывает.  
– Я могу увидеть запись?  
Миша посмотрел на Дженсена, покусывая губу, словно размышляя, можно ли тому доверить нечто подобное.  
– Нет, – наконец произнес он. – У меня ее нет. Я обработал материал и вернул его, как он и был, на флешке. Копии не сохранил.  
– Почему? У нас же ничего нет в руках!  
– Дженсен, скоро у нас будет в руках намного больше, – Миша сделал шаг и почти рухнул в кресло между столом и холодильником. – Началось.  
– Что началось?  
– Когда режиссеры заканчивают обучение, они должны снять учебный фильм, – спокойным тоном объяснил Миша, а потом принялся шарить по карманам, словно отыскивая что-то. Не найдя, он просто вцепился в подлокотники так, что костяшки на пальцах побелели. – Я много лет готовился. Доказывал, что могу работать с любым материалом. Что могу обработать, залить, разослать и, если понадобится, отследить и уничтожить. Я не хакер, я – техник. Я сижу за компом и работаю. Я умею провести запись через такое количество разных прокси-серверов и так замести следы, что даже сам бог не распутает их. Похоже, я доказал свою лояльность, что важнее технических навыков, но все вместе делает из меня самого многообещающего кандидата. Этот ролик для меня как тот самый учебный фильм. Сегодня ее посмотрят и тогда, наверное, я выложу ее в сеть туда, куда мне скажут. И, если все пройдет хорошо, а я уж постараюсь, чтобы так оно и было, скоро меня познакомят с теми людьми, которые нам и нужны. Сначала с заместителями, это бывает обычно на большой вечеринке в каком-нибудь клубе, а потом на встрече. Если я справлюсь, то узнаю, где и когда состоится эта встреча. Это как мафиозная стрелка, только никаких правил чести там не существуют. Там все решают деньги. Если мы сумеем взять этих красавцев на встрече, мы победили. Там будет столько материала, что хватит, чтобы прижать их. А тогда они заговорят, я не сомневаюсь. Не все, но один или два – точно. Скорее всего, первыми откроют рты спецы по кидди. Они знают, что с ними сделают в тюрьме, если они туда попадут. Они сдадут нам друг друга и таким образом – себя.  
Слушая Мишу, Дженсен лихорадочно прикидывал, что нужно сделать. У него же нет никаких полномочий...  
– МакНелли говорил, что у него кто-то был в SWAT, – сообщил Миша напоследок. – С кем-то он там работал, и тот обещал команду захвата и всю необходимую технику. Тебе надо найти его, Дженсен.  
– Я... да, я постараюсь. Мне придется перелопатить тут все бумаги...  
– У нас не так много времени. Теперь все пойдет быстро. Вечеринка будет недели через две, не позже, скорее всего, в пятницу или субботу. Где именно – я узнаю незадолго до нее, пока никто ничего рассказывать не будет. Я еще не прошел все проверки. А там будет всего пара дней до второй встречи. Если мы не прижмем их тогда, неизвестно, сколько еще придется ждать следующей. У них там какие-то подвижки, слышал я то да се, а так они предпочитают друг с другом всем скопом не встречаться.  
Дженсен кивнул. Этого и ждал МакНелли, судя по тому, что довелось прочитать Дженсену. Вот только...  
– Миш, – Дженсен отошел к раковине и оперся на нее задом, словно для того, что он собирался сказать, ему необходима была опора. – Я же аналитик. Я сижу в бюро или архиве, перебираю бумажки, систематизирую информацию и передаю собранные данные оперативникам. Я никогда не вел расследования сам, по крайней мере, с того времени, как закончил академию.  
– Я знаю, – спокойно ответил Миша. – Но ты единственный, кто сейчас наверняка обо мне знает. Единственная моя связь с ФБР. Никого другого у меня нет. Да и потом, тебе только надо разобраться во всем этом и найти тех, с кем МакНелли работал вместе. Большего мне и не нужно.  
Дженсен опустил голову, обдумывая. Вообще-то то, о чем говорил Миша, выглядело тем самым шансом, который выпадает раз в жизни, и который надо хватать за хвост. Если им действительно удастся найти тех, кого нужно, то получится громкое дело. Очень громкое дело, и Дженсен будет в центре. Да, определенно, несколько дней копаний в бумажках явно того стоили. Зато какой сюрприз он сделает Данниль, когда все получится. Главное, не рассказывать пока. Поэтому Дженсен вскинул голову и в упор посмотрел на Крашника.  
– Тебе надо идти? – спросил он Мишу.  
– Часов до пяти – нет.  
– Может, поможешь мне? – Дженсен кивнул в сторону комнаты.  
Миша вздохнул.  
– Делать уроки самостоятельно ты так и не научился, как я посмотрю.


	3. Chapter 3

_– Ты бы кем хотел стать? – спросил Дженсен Мишу как-то в самом начале учебы. Понятное дело, оба знали, что они собирались стать сотрудниками ФБР и заниматься раскрытием преступлений, но в подобной организации существовало огромное количество возможностей и вариантов.  
– Аналитиком, – не задумавшись ни на секунду ответил Миша, словно решил для себя этот вопрос раз и навсегда.  
Дженсен уставился на него. Миша был далеко не первым, кому он задал этот вопрос за последние дни, но только он один ответил таким образом. Большинство хотели быть агентами, следователями, профайлерами, но аналитиком не хотел быть никто.   
– Это же скучно! – вырвалось у Дженсена. – Это... это же как быть бухгалтером, когда можешь стать мотогонщиком.  
– Кому как, – хмыкнул Миша и завалился на кровать с очередным растрепанным криминальным чтивом. – Агенты проводят за своими рабочими столами ничуть не меньше, чем на местах преступлений или на допросах. А отчеты всякие! И, как правило, расследуют они единичные преступления. Это важно, но я хочу делать что-то более значимое. Бороться не с симптомами болезни, а с ее источником.   
– И как аналитик может такое сделать?  
– Очень просто. Точнее, не просто, но у него на такое куда больше шансов. Он владеет куда бОльшим объемом информации, чем любой отдельно взятый агент. Он как... ну не знаю, он сидит и ждет, пока трудолюбивые пчелки принесут ему мед, а он сидит в самом центре улья и может пользоваться им.   
– Звучит как трутень, – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
– Смотря, что с этим медом делать. Если сожрать, ничего не дав взамен – трутень, – Миша на секунду выглянул из-за книги. – А представь, что из этого меда удастся создать что-то значительно более ценное. Ну и потом, аналитики помогают в расследованиях, подбирают информацию, находят дополнительные сведения... Да много что еще делают. Я хочу добиться чего-то действенного, не поймать и наказать преступника, а предупредить преступления, даже не одно, а многие.  
– Ну ты романтик, – захохотал Дженсен. – Я лучше буду ловить настоящих преступников, а не мистических злодеев.  
– Каждому свое, – спокойно ответил Миша и вновь спрятался за книгой.  
_  
***

– Вот чтó меня интересует, – сказал Миша, отрываясь от коробки с кучей исписанных корявым почерком МакНелли страниц, – почему ты оказался в аналитическом отделе?  
Дженсен пожал плечами, скрывая смущение.  
– Так получилось, – ответил он, – я не то чтобы хотел...  
– А вот тут поподробнее, – Миша поднялся и направился в кухню. – Мне нужна пауза. Я пока кофе сварю, а ты рассказывай, я слушаю.  
Дженсен с отвращением посмотрел на те документы, которые разбирал, и тоже поднялся. В кухне Миша сидел у открытого окна, выходившего на пожарную лестницу, и курил косяк. Дженсен уже не чувствовал себя шокированным подобным поведением, как это было в первые пару дней. Наоборот, сейчас он подошел и бесцеремонно отобрал самокрутку, сделал хорошую затяжку и вернул ее обратно, после чего присел рядом так, чтобы не видеть Мишиного лица.  
– Не хотел, – еще раз повторил Дженсен. – Тогда, когда ты не вернулся... Я хотел, чтобы все всё побыстрее забыли. Может, если бы ты был там, я бы вел себя иначе, но тебя не было. Ко мне подселили другого парня, велосипедная группа развалилась, у меня неплохо шла теория и хромала практика. Особенно всякие тренировки в условиях, приближенных к реальным. Пока я стрелял по мишеням и бил по манекенам, все было хорошо. Но, когда надо было врезать «подозреваемому» во время задержания с сопротивлением, у меня словно внутри все застывало. Я всегда медлил чуть дольше, чем следовало. И в результате получал недостаточно высокие баллы. А потом, на четвертом курсе... Мы были уже почти готовые агенты, ну, это мы тогда так думали. На рождество устроили бал, пригласили кое-кого из руководящего состава... Там была девушка, больше половины курсантов тогда вокруг нее вились. Она была... Знаешь, когда ты мечтаешь годами о ком-то, кто просто не может существовать, а потом он вдруг стоит перед тобой во плоти?  
– Не-а, не знаю, – лениво отозвался Миша. Дженсен услышал, как он затянулся и, не оборачиваясь, протянул руку. Почувствовал, что Миша всунул ему в пальцы уже значительно уменьшившийся косяк, и сделал затяжку. Выдохнул, прислушался к себе и затянулся еще раз, добивая джойнт до конца. Ткнул его в пепельницу, в которой набралось уже штук пять таких же окурков, и продолжил:  
– Ну, она была вот такой, ожившая мечта. Я... смотрел на нее, но не подходил.   
– Ты всегда предпочитал играть наверняка, – отозвался Миша.  
– Да пошел ты, – спокойно ответил Дженсен. – Короче, я оказался поблизости от группы офицеров, и кто-то меня представил всем. Я, как полагается, щелкал каблуками и вежливо отвечал на вопросы. Ну и, – Дженсен усмехнулся и смущенно потер шею, – меня спросили, на чем я специализируюсь и чем планирую заниматься после выпуска. Я и сказал, что аналитикой.  
На самом деле он тогда почти слово в слово повторил те аргументы, которые перечислил ему Миша за три с половиной года до того.   
– Короче, там был полковник Харрис...  
– Подожди, подожди, это тот, который сейчас генерал Харрис? В Белом доме?  
– Угу, он, – Дженсен кивнул. – Он был один из тех офицеров. И тут пробегает мимо нас та самая девушка-мечта, и он подзывает ее к себе. Оказалось, это была его дочь. И он сам представил меня ей. Она на меня так посмотрела, что у меня внутри все задрожало, но я все же решился предложить ей потанцевать. Ну и все.  
– Короче, это он выбрал тебя себе в зятья, – весело заключил Миша. – И твое горячее желание заниматься расследованиями за письменным столом поддержал.  
– Может, и так – Дженсен не стал спорить. – Факт в том, что я счастливо женат вот уже почти пять лет, у нас все хорошо...  
– Настолько, что вы даже не созваниваетесь в течение дня?  
– Слушай, Краш... чувак, тебе какое дело? У Данниль достаточно дел, у меня тоже, мы же каждый вечер видимся...  
– Ну да, – Миша легко спрыгнул с подоконника и направился к кофейной машине, которая распространяла вокруг себя аромат свежего кофе. – Я и говорю, все так хорошо, что здорово.  
– Дай только со всем этим разобраться, – хмуро буркнул Дженсен, – и у нас все будет просто отпадно.  
– Надеюсь, – Миша облизнул губы и усмехнулся: – Пошли, что ли? Сами по себе эти коробки не разберутся.  
Они уже неделю просиживали целыми днями в квартире, перебирая документы, пытаясь отыскать намеки на тех, кто же помогал МакНелли. Информации было море, по большей части неразобранной, несистематизированной, приходилось просматривать каждую страницу, каждый наклеенный листочек с пометками, разбирать порой каракули на полях. Они узнали многое о всяких подпольных домах свиданий, особенных заведений для любителей «погорячее», киностудиях и массе других вещей, увидели сотни фотографий, заметки, сделанные в процессе наблюдения, да много чего еще. Чего не хватало, так это имен. Тех самых нужных имен. Может, они и были там, среди сотен и сотен других, но пока они их не нашли.   
Начали они со стола, распотрошили его весь, даже проверили ящики на наличие двойного дна. Простучали пол и промяли диван и кресло на кухне. Миша два дня убил на проверку старого ноутбука, но, похоже, не доверяя особенно технике, МакНелли использовал его только для просмотра дисков. Для дисков была отдельная коробка, где, кроме сотен пакетов, на которых было надписано, у кого, когда и где этот диск был приобретен, или с какого сайта была скачана содержавшаяся на нем информация, лежала большая упаковка одноразовых резиновых перчаток. Они перебрали все диски, надеясь найти один с информацией, но там была только падаль. Смотреть их они не стали, иначе пришлось бы потратить на это несколько месяцев. К концу недели они сидели на полу и разбирали коробки в поисках заметок или чего-то похожего.  
Дженсен выбил себе двухнедельный отпуск, мотивируя это тем, что ему нужно было все обдумать. Шеппард посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, но прошение об отпуске подписал. Данниль же он, наоборот, рассказал, что на работе полный завал, после МакНелли осталась куча недоведенных дел, и ему придется работать сверхурочно. Поэтому он вставал как обычно в шесть, собирался, захватывал портфель и ехал на машине до Палм Стрит, до станции метро. Там он оставлял форд и садился у метро на автобус. Проезжал три остановки, а потом пешком шел до Революшн Вэй. Примерно в половине десятого он уже был в квартире, распахивал окно, ставил кофе и принимался за работу. Часов в двенадцать появлялся Миша, злой, невыспавшийся и недовольный всем на свете. Он садился на подоконник, выкуривал утренний косяк, запивал его чашкой кофе и присоединялся к Дженсену, немного придя в себя.  
Они просиживали часов до шести, потом Мише надо было уезжать, он продолжал вести свою обычную жизнь, в которую входили посещения клубов, тусовки, стриптиз-бары, работа по верстке порно-клипов и общение с коллегами. К утру он доползал до своей квартиры, спал часов шесть, вставал и ехал на Революшн Вэй, где его ждал отвратительно выспавшийся и свежий Дженсен.  
На самом деле Дженсен только внешне оставался свежим и выспавшимся. По мере продвижения по горам информации его начали мучать кошмары, и это только от чтения материалов. А если бы ему пришлось просматривать видео-продукцию? Порой он глядел на Мишу, сосредоточенного или расслабленного, на диване или за столом, с коробкой китайской лапши, с чашкой кофе, с косяком, и думал, а что видит во сне он? Снятся ли ему все те, кого он видит на экране? Слышит ли он их голоса?  
Задать подобный вопрос Дженсен не решался. Поэтому он продолжал вставать в шесть, приводил себя в порядок, принимал контрастный душ, изгоняя из тела недосып, и продолжал искать.  
Они оба искали как одержимые. Ну, еще они порой болтали, и пили кофе, и курили марихуану, и смеялись, вспоминая прикольные моменты из прошлого. Однако никогда не касались того, что случилось лично между ними. Дни растянулись, вмещая в себя намного больше, чем это казалось возможным. Как будто они встретились не две недели назад после многолетнего перерыва, а вот уже не один месяц тесно общались друг с другом, так непринужденно это получалось.  
Однажды за обедом Дженсен не выдержал:  
– Слушай, а у тебя кто-то есть?  
– В смысле? – Миша оторвался от своих роллов с курицей и вытер с губ арахисовый соус белой бумажной салфеткой.  
– Ну, не знаю, у меня вот жена...  
– А, ты вот о чем, – Миша усмехнулся. – Никого постоянного нет. Не с руки. И потом, сам знаешь, у геев все не так стабильно.  
– А ты... – Дженсену не пришлось заканчивать фразу.  
– Так получилось, – развел руками Миша, немного передразнивая Дженсена. – Вообще это для прикрытия тоже. В тех кругах, где вращаюсь я, однополым сексом никого не удивишь, но знал бы ты, сколько гетеросексуалов как раз особенно в гейской порнухе работают. И среди актеров их немало, а режиссеры, операторы и так далее – практически все поголовно. Но и они не то чтобы гомофобы, но... Короче, там никто особенно не стесняется, трах – часть жизни, но они избегают смотреть на то, как трахаются геи. И значит, я избавлен от необходимости принимать участие и в их оргиях, и от меня никто не ждет, что я буду трахаться прилюдно.   
– Ловко, – кивнул Дженсен. – А не надоедает?  
– Когда я закончу с этим, я уеду и забуду слово секс. Я больше не желаю его ни видеть, ни слышать. Буду смотреть исключительно Диснеевский канал, там даже поцелуев почти не бывает.  
– Это вариант, – согласился Дженсен и больше не спрашивал.

Вечерами, сидя дома перед телевизором в обществе очень молчаливой и явно все еще жутко обиженной Данниль, Дженсен думал о том, как все сложится после операции. Он так и не узнал о Мише практически ничегo конкретного, тот предпочитал не делиться информацией. «Чего не знаешь, того не сболтнешь», – так объяснил Миша свой отказ больше рассказывать о себе. Дженсен не стал настаивать.  
Глядя на экран, по которому передвигались сериальные герои, он не слышал ни слова из их диалогов, продолжая обдумывать, где же может скрываться необходимая информация. Ни тайников, ни шифров, ничего. Возможно, телефон МакНелли мог бы помочь, но, если честно, Дженсен в этом сомневался. Вряд ли МакНелли пользовался одним аппаратом, недаром первым делом он потребовал от Дженсена купить еще один телефон. У Миши, как оказалось, их было вообще пять: для себя, для общения с «клиентами», для «друзей», еще зачем-то... Он не вдавался в подробности, как обычно.  
– Если тебя задержит патрульный, у него будет немало вопросов по поводу твоих телефонов, – заметил как-то Дженсен, разглядывая выложенные в ряд на столе мобильники.  
– Иметь несколько мобильных телефонов законом не воспрещается, – ответил Миша. – Кроме того, первое время действует презумпция невиновности, никто не имеет права даже включать их и просматривать меню, на это необходим ордер. А в моем случае даже пять.  
Если бы только законы и в семейной жизни соблюдались так же неукоснительно...

Гром грянул для Дженсена в субботу, ровно неделю спустя после начала расследования. Он приполз домой после двенадцатичасового корпения над коробками. Мало того, они затеяли разбор информационной стены, и это, несмотря даже на имевшееся описание, оказалось занятием хоть и увлекательным, но жутко утомительным. Слишком много всего. Помогало то, что Миша знал часть информации не понаслышке, но, как оказалось, МакНелли получал ее еще и из других источников, по крайней мере, примерно две трети сведений были даже для Миши новыми. Они сами исписывали страницу за страницей, пытаясь упорядочить то, что прочитывали, но запутывались еще больше. Не помогали ни кофе, ни самокрутки, которые Миша не забывал приносить каждый день. К одиннадцати у Дженсена раскалывалась голова и горели глаза, в горле першило и жутко хотелось послать все это подальше. Если бы не Крашник, то именно так Дженсен бы и поступил бы, но, глядя на устало сгорбившегося на диване Мишу, Дженсен понимал, что все-таки постарается сделать все, чтобы организовать поддержку. Была какая-то больная ирония в том, что буквально накануне скорее всего удачного завершения многолетней гонки все пошло наперекосяк из-за отказавшегося функционировать органа. Воистину на каждого мудреца довольно простоты, лучше и не скажешь. Стоило устраивать такие шпионские пляски, когда вдруг все распалось в одночасье, как только один из участников вышел из игры.   
Миша выглядел плоховато, Дженсен подозревал, что и сам смотрелся не лучше. Но он хотя бы каждый день приводил себя в порядок, брился, принимал душ и менял одежду, а Миша за всю неделю только раз сменил футболку. Дженсен порывался было ему намекнуть, что полчаса в ванной комнате смогут значительно освежить атмосферу их взаимоотношений в прямом смысле, но молчал, все надеясь, что Миша сам дойдет до этого. А потом стало не до того.

***

Просидев в квартире до одиннадцати, Дженсен решительно заявил, что ему на сегодня хватит, и он отправляется домой. Миша угрюмо кивнул.  
– Я сегодня буду в одном клубе, постараюсь разжиться парой бодрящих пилюлек.  
– Забудь, чувак, я не буду глотать амфетамины.  
– Не хочешь – не надо, мне больше достанется, – Миша душераздирающе зевнул. – Но я не могу больше спать часа по четыре в сутки, мне не хватает. А мне надо быть в форме, думаю, завтра или послезавтра мне притащат ролик, а то и целый сайт надо будет обработать. А у меня глаза закрываются, когда я за комп усаживаюсь.  
– Ну так выспись завтра как следует, у нас есть еще пара дней.  
– Не выйдет, – Миша потянулся и обхватил себя руками за плечи: – Ноблесс оближ* и все такое. Если я вдруг перестану вести свой прежний образ жизни, это может вызвать подозрение, а я сейчас под таким колпаком, что мама не горюй.  
– И как ты тогда сюда ходишь?  
– Ну, это дело техники, – Миша похабно подмигнул ему. – Все уже о тебе знают, мечтают увидеть ту горячую штучку, от которой мне сорвало крышу так, что я только о ебле и думаю.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, всерьез тот или нет, а потом расхохотался.  
– Ты рассказываешь всем, что у тебя горячий роман?  
– Угу, – Миша как раз вернулся из кухни и сосредоточенно включал и рассовывал телефоны по карманам. – А как еще мне объяснять свои отсутствия, нежелание трахать доступных мальчиков и круги под глазами? Можно подумать, твоя жена ничего такого не подозревает.  
– Дани мне доверяет, – уверенно заявил Дженсен. – На все сто. Она именно та женщина, которая стоит за моей спиной и прикрывает ее. Мне ей и врать особо не надо, так, легкое искажение фактов. Я сказал, что работаю сверхурочно из-за смерти МакНелли, и это так. Единственное, я делаю это не в бюро, но это уже детали.  
Миша вдруг как-то грустно улыбнулся:  
– Надеюсь, все именно так, как ты говоришь, Дженс, – на мгновение Миша стал очень похож на того парня, которого Дженсен знал в свободное от занятий время много лет назад, когда они валялись по своим койкам и болтали перед сном. – Дьявол, как известно, именно в деталях и скрывается.

И он словно в воду смотрел. Засыпая почти на ходу, Дженсен с трудом открыл дверь в квартиру и зашел, стараясь не шуметь. Данниль серьезно подходила к вопросу «сна красоты» и старалась позже половины одиннадцатого не ложиться. Однако в этот вечер в кухне горел свет. Обрадованный Дженсен разулся и поторопился туда, надеясь перекинуться парой незначащих фраз, которые помогут сломать то ледяное молчание, которое жена хранила с момента несостоявшегося ужина с ее родителями, но его слова так и остались не сказанными, когда он увидел то, что лежало перед Данниль на столе. Она сидела с кружкой чего-то дымящегося, а перед ней лежал уродливый дешевый и старомодный второй телефон Дженсена. Про который он так и позабыл, если честно, со времени похорон, сделав переадресацию на смартфон.  
– Привет, – поздоровался он, предчувствуя, что ничего хорошего ему это не обещает и все же надеясь, что удастся все объяснить. – Где ты его нашла?  
– В твоем костюме, – тихо ответила Данниль. На телефон она смотрела как на таракана, который вдруг незнамо как оказался в ее идеально чистой кухне – брезгливо и недоуменно. – Значит, вот как ты поддерживаешь связь с ней. Или с ним, Дженсен? – выплюнула она напоследок.  
– Подожди, Дан, ты все не так поняла. Это рабочий телефон, он мне нужен для...  
Для чего? Ну почему он вдруг запнулся, именно сейчас? Почему ему не пришло в голову ничего правдоподобного? Возможно, потому что сейчас до него дошло то, что Данниль сказала в конце.  
– Ты же не думаешь всерьез, что я с кем-то встречаюсь, – махнул рукой Дженсен, все еще не осознав значимость происходившего.  
– А когда ты собирался сообщить мне о том, что взял отпуск? И чем ты занимался все последние шесть дней? Где ты был и, главное, с кем?  
– Откуда ты узнала? – поинтересовался Дженсен, стараясь оставаться спокойным.  
– Неважно, – Данниль встала из-за стола и подошла к окну. – Хотя... Тай мне сказал.  
– Олссон?   
– Он, – кивнула Данниль. – И еще он рассказал мне много всего интересного. О том, что на первом курсе тебя чуть выгнали из академии за нарушение распорядка. С парнем! У того-то хватило ума не возвращаться. А ты... ты... – Данниль сжала кулак и ударила по подоконнику. – Ты всегда был слишком хорошим мужем. Неправдоподобно хорошим. Таким заботливым, внимательным, ни разу не забыл ни дня рождения, ни годовщины свадьбы, все эти завтраки в постель... Теперь-то я понимаю, что это все твоя... природа, – последнее слово Данниль выплюнула как ругательство. – Если бы папа только знал! Он бы пристрелил тебя на месте только за одну попытку приблизиться ко мне.  
– Но... это же он нас познакомил, – беспомощно отозвался Дженсен, внезапно совсем не зная, как следовало реагировать.  
– Ты и ему без мыла в задницу влез, хотя в твоем отношении это звучит слишком двусмысленно. Сумел всем понравится, конечно, такой умный интеллигентный мальчик, почти отличник, мечтающий о карьере аналитика, желающий сделать этот мир лучше... Он мне неделями компостировал мозги, рассказывая, какой ты замечательный, какой старательный и все такое. Сколько времени понадобилось тебе, чтобы рискнуть потрогать меня за грудь? Ты всегда был тряпкой, Эклз! Жалею, что связалась с тобой, а еще больше я жалею, что позволила всему этому зайти слишком далеко. Слава богу, детей у нас нет, хотя непонятно, бывает ли от таких, как ты, дети.  
– Таких, как я? – совсем уж тупо отозвался Дженсен.  
– Пидоров, – словно харкнула ему в лицо Данниль.   
– Я не... – Дженсен посмотрел на нее и решил не продолжать. Не было смысла. – И что теперь?  
– Теперь? Теперь ты соберешь свои вещички и исчезнешь, и не вздумай появляться. Мой адвокат свяжется с тобой по поводу развода.  
– Подожди, – Дженсен не мог поверить своим ушам, – ты хочешь развод? Но почему? Разве у нас было что-то не так? Дани, я правда ни разу не то что не изменил тебе, у меня даже мыслей подобных никогда не было...  
– Что и доказывает, что ты не мужик! – наставив на него палец, торжествующе выкрикнула Данниль. – Думал, об этом деле восемь лет назад никто не помнит? Да все про это знают, про то, как ты... подставлялся. Меня тошнит от тебя!  
Насколько позволяла ширина кухни Данниль обошла Дженсена по дуге и направилась по коридору. – Я подожду в гостиной, надеюсь, навык быстро собираться ты не потерял.   
– Подожди... – не могло такого быть, чтобы она всерьез. Они же женаты! Они уже больше пяти лет вместе, и вот так, из-за какого-то подозрения...   
Не подозрения. Из-за той истории. Никогда бы Дженсен не подумал, что Данниль – гомофобка. Она никогда не высказывалась против сексуальных меньшинств, не пылала к ним любовью, это да, но и не ненавидела. Как он думал. Так, а с чего это она вдруг стала общаться с Олссоном, а тот еще и вывалил ей такую информацию? И откуда он ее взял? Но это второй вопрос, сначала узнать, что же связывало этих двоих.  
– Почему это ты вдруг разговорилась с Олссоном? – спросил он ей в спину.  
Данниль остановилась, замерев на пороге гостиной, уже взявшись за дверную ручку. Не оборачиваясь, она четко и спокойно сказала:  
– Я встречаюсь с Таем, уже некоторое время. Я не хотела тебе ничего говорить, все равно подобные отношения когда-нибудь заканчиваются, а ты до сих пор проявлял удивительную недальновидность. Но это было до того, как он просветил меня о твоем прошлом.  
– А почему ты так уверена, что это правда? – в Дженсене вскипала обида.  
Недальновидность, все равно бы он ничего не заметил... Значит, Тай уже не первый?  
– Он не первый у тебя с тех пор, как мы вместе, так? – Дженсен даже не знал, ответ на какой вопрос ему казался важнее.  
Данниль наконец обернулась:  
– Он рассказал мне достаточно подробностей, чтобы я поверила. Он ничего, тот сосед по комнате, для пидора. Хотя, может, просто фотогеничный. Если бы не знать, вполне можно принять за нормального. Как и тебя. А если бы ты был нормальным мужиком, мне не пришлось бы искать себе парней на стороне.  
Дженсен постоял еще с минуту, переваривая услышанное. Если бы он был нормальным... Если бы он был мужиком... Возможно, если бы он был Таем Олссоном, который не пропускал ни одной женской задницы в пределах досягаемости, не облапывая ее, Данниль бы не стала изменять ему. «Ты знаешь, что это не так, – сказал печальный внутренний голос, – статистика показывает, что измены жен с качествами мужей не связаны напрямую. Дело совсем в другом. Дело в твоей ненормальности».  
В гостиной заработал телевизор, послышался мерзкий голос Мег Райан, слишком высокий и надоедливый, как скрежет ногтя по стеклу. Дженсен передернул плечами и направился в спальню.  
Он быстро упаковал несколько рубашек и футболок, пару джинсов, носки, трусы и еще кое-что из одежды, принес из ванной туалетные принадлежности, захватил пару полотенец. Оглянулся. Больше здесь брать было особенно нечего, спальню обставляла Данниль вместе со своей матерью, и Дженсену принадлежала только одежда в шкафу. Забрать ее всю он сейчас все равно не мог. Прихватив сумку, он подошел к двери гостиной. Тут было уже намного больше его вещей, его коллекция дисков, начатая еще до академии, музыкальный центр, приставка, гитара, книги... Потом, все потом.  
– Я заеду за своими вещами в другой раз, – сообщил он Данниль, которая демонстративно следила за попытками Билла Кристала и Мег Райан убедить зрителей, что они – идеальная пара.  
– Когда меня не будет дома, – холодно ответила Данниль.  
Не прощаясь, Дженсен развернулся и вышел из квартиры, собираясь поначалу шваркнуть входной дверью со всей силы, но вспомнил, что уже не меньше часа ночи, и все соседи спят, поэтому решил оставить подобные драматические жесты на другой раз.  
Закинув сумку на заднее сиденье форда, он резко газанул, так, что колеса взвизгнули, и на асфальте остались черные полосы. Огни за окнами мерцали и искрились, то ли из-за быстро остывающего ночного воздуха, то ли из-за того, что у Дженсена от усталости слезились глаза. Он даже не знал, что оказалось обиднее – подозрения вообще или же реакция Данниль на то, что случилось так давно. Подобный опыт бывает у более чем половины мужчин, а у мужчин, которые проходят срочную службу или находятся долгое время в закрытых учебных заведениях, даже чаще. И это вовсе не делает их голубыми. Это всего лишь проявление сексуальности, абсолютно нормальная потребность разрядке, обусловленная почти еще юношеским либидо.  
«Но тебе нравилось, – опять сказал тот же голос, что и в кухне. Ты делал это, потому что тебе нравилось. Тебе нравился Миша, еще до того, как он приперся тогда ночью пьяный и замерзший. Ты просто воспользовался ситуацией, позволил своим желаниям взять над собой верх». Миша был виноват. Почему он не врезал Дженсену наутро в челюсть и не послал подальше? Тогда они бы замяли это, и все остались бы при своих. Почему он... «Потому что Миша напился тогда не просто так, и ты это знаешь. Ты же видел его глаза, особенно в тот вечер, пока ты ползал по полу, вертя перед ним своей обтянутой трениками задницей. Ты не был идиотом, и ты все видел. И ты ведь не дал ему в челюсть, а лежал в кровати и ждал, хотя и сам не знал, чего именно ждать от Крашника по его возвращении. А потом у вас уже не хватило сил, чтобы остановиться. Это была слепая, тупая сила, которая тянула вас друг к другу, заставляя запираться в комнате и проделывать все эти вещи. Просто... джаггернаут, слепой рок, который свел вас вместе. Ты бы давно мог сдать Мишу ФБР, просто сообщить о нем и сложить с себя всю ответственность. Ты часами сидишь с ним в квартире, перебирая бумажки, и ни ты, ни он не верите, что это что-то даст. И это тоже джаггернаут. Вы просто попали под колеса, и ваши кишки намотало на спицы так, что не оторвать. Еще неделя, а потом что? Ты не позволяешь себе думать».  
Да, думать сейчас означало довести себя чуть ли не до инфаркта («Привет, Мак, ну вот мы и встретились»). Дженсен притормозил у круглосуточного магазинчика, взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, проверяя, как выглядит. Как ни странно, выглядел он обычно. Немного усталый, немного встрепанный, в общем, ничего особенного для половины второго ночи. Он зашел в магазин и взял с полки бутылку «Джека». Потом подумал и прихватил еще одну, добавил бутылку колы, пакет чипсов и несколько шоколадных батончиков. Let's start party!**   
Сонный парень лет девятнадцати отсканировал его покупки, даже не отведя взгляда от страницы раскрытой на сцене траха манги. Дженсен присмотрелся и понял, что черно-белый рисунок изображает двух парней. Парень не выглядел геем, ну совершенно обычный прыщавый неудачник, не поступивший в колледж и вынужденный перебиваться работой ночного кассира. Такой обычно зависает с друзьями, пьет пиво и сминает потом пустую жестянку в кулаке, показывая, что он тут самый крутой, ржет с другими такими же парнями и свистит своим ровесницам вслед, а потом глумливо показывает им средний палец или хватает себя за яйца, если те оборачиваются. И вот на столе перед таким придурком лежит дурацкая японская книжка, в которой во всех подробностях нарисовано, как один парень трахает другого. И никому нет до этого дела.  
– Сорок три доллара и семьдесят пять центов, – не поднимая глаз сказал парень и перелистнул страницу.   
Дженсен протянул кредитку, подписал счет, который отправился на длинный металлический штырек к себе подобным, подхватил побрякивающий тяжелый пакет и вышел в темноту.

___  
* Noblesse oblige — (франц.) положение обязывает.  
** (англ.) Начем вечеринку!

***

– Да... – услышал Дженсен над собой чей-то голос и, морщась, с трудом приоткрыл один глаз. – А где девочки? Мальчики? И почему меня не позвал?  
Страдальчески скривившись, Дженсен оторвал ужасно тяжелую голову от подлокотника дивана. Комната немного дернулась, но кружиться, как накануне, не стала. И на том спасибо.  
– Ты же вроде домой поехал, – продолжил голос, и теперь Дженсен смог посмотреть на стоявшего перед ним Мишу.  
– Поехал, – кивнул Дженсен в ответ, за что и поплатился волной жуткой головной боли, которая от затылка рванула вверх и затопила весь его бедный мозг. Он застонал и прижал руку ко рту, чувствyя, что сейчас блеванет прямо на рассеянные по полу бумаги, свои брошенные ботинки, крошки чипсов и еще что-то, что он не мог точно идентифицировать.  
– Тихо-тихо-тихо, – зачастил Миша, весьма правильно оценив и его состояние, и намерение. – Только не здесь.  
Старый надтреснутый унитаз с ржавыми потеками явно имел шансы стать лучшим другом Дженсена, иначе как объяснить тот факт, что за последние две недели он уже второй раз обнимался с ним. Словно желая доказать, что разделяет его чувства, крышка упала вниз и врезала Дженсену по загривку. Если бы не Миша, который успел его дернуть назад, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы, Дженсен не только обнял бы своего фаянсового друга, но и поцеловал.  
– На ногах устоишь? – поинтересовался Миша и дернул его за подмышки вверх.  
Далее последовали пять не самых приятных минут, пока Миша молча и спокойно полоскал Дженсена под ледяной струей из душа над грязной ванной, заставив как следует умыться и прополоскать рот. Еще пару минут спустя замотанный полотенцем Дженсен сидел на кухне в кресле, прижимаясь к теплому дрожащему боку холодильника и пялясь красными, как у кролика, глазами в стену, а Миша поставил кофе, а потом положил перед ним пару белых таблеток.  
– Обычный аспирин, хорошо помогает, проверено, – Миша налил себе кофе и уселся напротив на табуретку. – Рассказывай.  
– Чего? – вскинулся Дженсен. – Чего ты вообще приперся в такую рань?  
– Три часа дня – это рань? Ну ладно, давай я загляну часов так в шесть, к ужину. Я вообще не думал, что ты здесь, собирался немного покопаться в свое удовольствие, не видя твоей мерзкой физиономии...  
– Заткнись, а? – вдруг очень тихо попросил Дженсен.  
– Ладно, – Миша сделал пару глотков из своей кружки. – Только ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты же вроде как хотел сегодня налаживать свою семейную жизнь, если я не ошибаюсь. А сейчас я вижу полотенца в ванной, зубную щетку и мыло на раковине и, кажется, еще какие-то шмотки. Это что значит? Ты жизнь наладил или не наладил?  
Дженсен поднял руку и посмотрел на свое обручальное кольцо. Покрутил его туда-сюда и решительно сдернул с пальца, а потом засунул в карман брюк, пояс которых был мокрым после водных процедур.  
– Ответ понятен? – хмуро спросил он.  
– Ответ-то понятен, а вот причина не совсем, – пожал плечами Миша. – Но не хочешь – не говори.   
– Я ушел от Данниль. Точнее, она меня выставила. Точнее, она узнала о том, что было между нами восемь лет назад, обозвала меня пидором и сказала, что теперь общаться я с ней буду только через адвоката, и то лишь до развода.   
Миша присвистнул.  
– Вот так просто ты пришел домой, а тебе даже двери не открыли?  
– Открыли, а потом еще раз открыли и меня через эти двери и послали. С вещами. Какой смысл был ехать в мотель, если я за эту квартиру за весь месяц заплатил? – Дженсен подпер голову рукой. – Почти пять лет брака – псу под хвост. А еще... – он не договорил. Признаваться в том, что Данниль ему изменяла, причем систематически, не хотелось.  
– Говори уж, – подбодрил его Миша. – Она сообщила, что у нее кто-то есть?  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – вскинулся Дженсен.  
– Ну, пробил я ее тут... Чувак, ничего личного, но ты так аппетитно ее описывал, что мне стало просто любопытно взглянуть на эту королеву красоты. Сейчас же век интернета, можно скачать любые проги и подключиться ко всяким камерам слежения. Я прицепился к gps в ее телефоне и отследил маршрут, а потом нашел подходящую камеру. И увидел, как она перед кафе встретилась с таким парнем, высокий, коротко стриженный, качок. И они приветствовали друг друга весьма... страстно, – закончил Миша, отведя глаза.  
– Олссон, – сжал кулаки Дженсен. – Он же ей и рассказал, что у нас с тобой было. Только откуда он...  
– Слухами земля полнится, – пожал Миша плечами. – Ты же остался тогда на виду. Думал, если никто ничего не говорил, то все просто так и забыли? Наверняка все твои однокурсники с интересом наблюдали за развитием вашего с Данниль Харрис романа. И то, как радовался ее папочка.  
– Черт, если еще и он узнает... Меня можно вывозить на свалку, я до пенсии буду разбирать бумажки какого-нибудь отделения ФБР, закрытого еще в эру Маккарти, сортируя доносы на коммунистов.  
– Ну, не самая плохая должность, – Миша усмехнулся.  
– А почему ты мне не сказал? – ощетинился вдруг Дженсен. – Раз ты все знал!  
– Да что я знал? – Миша дернул правым плечом. – Ну, видел кое-что. Я же не устраивал за ней слежки. Ты был так в ней уверен, мне не хотелось будить в тебе сомнения.  
– Да, теперь-то точно никаких сомнений больше нет, – горько протянул Дженсен. – Все ясно, понятно и однозначно. Мир опять в равновесии – я пидор, Данниль – несчастная обманутая жертва, которая в своем несчастье искала защиты у сильного опытного агента ФБР, коллеги ее непутевого мужа. Без детей нас разведут в два счета, отдадут ей бОльшую часть нашего имущества и заставят меня ей еще и алименты платить.   
– Что тебе сказать на это, парень? – Миша со стуком поставил кружку на стол. – Посмотри на это с другой стороны? Ищи во всем положительные стороны? Забей? Что?  
– Да ничего! – Дженсен забросил обе таблетки одновременно в рот, запил большим глотком черного, как его отчаяние, кофе и пошел в комнату.   
Там он рухнул на диван и отвернулся лицом к спинке.  
– Эй, – Дженсен почувствовал, как диван подался под весом Миши, когда тот присел на край. – Я понимаю, тебе хреново. И я могу уйти, все равно мы собирались сегодня сделать перерыв, но, поверь, есть вещи куда более страшные, чем распавшийся брак или неожиданно проснувшаяся гомофобия твоей жены. И даже ее предательство – по крайней мере, все живы и здоровы. Она жива, и ей ничего не угрожает. Возможно, так даже лучше.  
Дженсен рывком сел:  
– Ты что, не слышал? Я – пидор, вот и все, что она мне сказала. Пять лет я был достаточно хорош для нее, а стоило ей узнать обо мне что-то, как я резко изменился. Я...  
– Ну и что? – спокойно отозвался Миша. – Я тоже. Каждый день надо мной подшучивают разные подонки, которых я жду не дождусь отправить за решетку, интересуясь, которому из гоу-гоу-мальчиков я вставил сегодня. И предлагают мне обращаться, если понадобится молодой интересный хаслер. А я делаю вид, что это очень смешно, лапаю этих самых мальчиков за задницы, за которые их до меня облапали уже сотни других баб и мужиков, и делаю вид, что так и надо. Микки Лестер, техник-пидорас, нарежет любую порнуху за два часа и за час зальет на любой сайт, комар носа не подточит. Мы все не такие, какими нас видят другие. Одни больше, другие меньше, но мы все иные. И какая разница, что все о нас думают?  
– Она была в одном права, – Дженсен почувствовал, как теплеют его уши, наверняка наливаясь свекольным соком. – Я... любил ее. Но тогда, восемь лет назад, я не считал, что я сделал ошибку. Это действительно была моя природа. И, возможно, есть, потому что я тут сижу с тобой в квартире и собираюсь продолжить поиски нужной тебе информации, до победного конца или минимум до самого последнего момента, пока у тебя еще есть время. Думаю, я бы не стал это делать для любого.  
– А я бы не стал просить, – негромко признался Миша. – Просто... Ты был настоящим другом, Дженс, тогда, восемь лет назад. Моим последним другом. Потом у меня уже не было друзей, просто не могло появиться. Поначалу я еще думал, что МакНелли был моим другом, но пару лет назад я понял, что был для него не больше, чем источником информации. Конечно, он был совестливый и беспокоился обо мне, но ведь и фермер беспокоится о своей дойной корове, заботится о ней и не спешит менять или резать. Вот так и я для МакНелли. Я был и остаюсь ценной коровой.  
– Нет, это не так, – Дженсен положил ему руку на плечо. – Возможно, для МакНелли, но не для меня. Я хочу, чтобы для тебя все закончилось. Чтобы все эти козлы отправились куда им положено, а ты получил свои новые документы и смог, наконец, жить как нормальный человек.  
– Спасибо, – Миша хлопнул ладонями по коленям и поднялся. – Однако если мы будем рассиживаться, ничего из этого не выйдет. Ты как, не заблюешь доказательства?  
Дженсен прислушался к себе. Kак ни странно, он чувствовал себя намного лучше, головная боль почти прошла, тело было легким.  
– Не заблюю, – уверенно ответил он и тоже встал с дивана. – Только переоденусь.

***

Они сидели в темноте на полу, опираясь спинами на диван, и курили больший толстый косяк на двоих. Уставшие от чтения глаза жгло, и было приятно прикрыть их, давая отдых. Дженсен ощущал тепло Мишиного плеча даже сквозь рубашку и футболку. Было уютно, казалось, что предыдущая ночь случилась давным-давно, как и пьянка, которую он устроил. То, что не надо было никуда ехать, придумывать объяснения, пытаться расшевелить Данниль, дарило удивительное ощущение облегчения.  
– Как-то тихо здесь, – заявил вдруг Миша.  
Он поднялся, включил ноутбук МакНелли и, пощелкав мышкой, врубил проигрыватель.  
– Да ладно, чувак, «Platters»? – хихикнул Дженсен. – Может, мы еще Элвиса Пресли или Джуди Гарланд послушаем?  
– Думаешь, у Мака тут такой большой выбор музыки? Поставил то, что есть, какой-то сборник старых романтических композиций.  
Под завывание «Only You» Миша вернулся на прежнее место и, отобрав у Дженсена косяк, глубоко затянулся.  
– Если все закончится, – невнятно сказал он, а потом выдохнул, наконец, – в смысле, если все получится, меня не посадят на перо и не нашпигуют свинцом, как говорится, то мне только одного не будет хватать. Вот таких вот толстых классных косяков с лучшей травкой на районе.  
– Кто же тебя заставляет от них отказываться? – спросил Дженсен и отобрал самокрутку.  
– Не, если все завершится, то я буду вести образ жизни самого добропорядочного гражданина Соединенных Штатов. А может, Канады. Как повезет. Буду в субботу ездить за покупками, работать каким-нибудь мелким клерком или типа того, иногда ходить в кино, вечерами сидеть перед телеком и жрать попкорн, сделанный в микроволновке, запивая его рутбиром* или еще какой-нибудь гадостью. Никаких косяков, подозрительных торговцев, никаких наркотиков и излишков алкоголя. Тихая жизнь без порно и всякой падали.  
Сделав последнюю затяжку, Миша резко ткнул окурком в пепельницу.  
– И умрешь ты от скуки, – ответил Дженсен.  
– Кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул Миша. – Cам-то давно ли не о том же мечтал?  
Дженсен передернул плечами. Странная все-таки штука жизнь, три недели назад он и не знал, что его бывший друг и да, сейчас, плавая в теплом дыму марихуаны, Дженсен мог себе позволить сказать самому себе это, бывший любовник живет совсем неподалеку от него, одновременно принадлежа совершенно другому миру, отстоявшему от мира Дженсена на много световых лет. А его напарник, крючкотвор и скандалист, на самом деле оказался доморощенным следователем, специализировавшемся на жутких видео-съемках. А жена...  
Додумать мысль Дженсену не позволил Миша. Пробормотав что-то вроде: «Слишком громко думаешь»,– тот развернул его голову к себе и мягко поцеловал, не напирая, а словно предоставляя Дженсену выбор ответить на поцелуй или отвернуться. Дженсен ответил. Они сидели, вцепившись друг другу в плечи, полуразвернувшись так, что каждый упирался плечом в диван, и целовались, вспоминая это давно забытое чувство. Cловно oни вернулись обратно в свою общежитскую комнату, правда, тогда у них играла немного другая музыка, и слюна не отдавала наркотической горечью, но в остальном все было очень похоже. Не отрываясь от губ Дженсена, Миша потянул его рубашку с плеч. Дженсен послушно подставил руки, а потом все-таки разорвал поцелуй и стянул с Миши футболку. Потом, не колеблясь, сдернул и свою. Они одновременно привстали и забрались на диван. Тот был не слишком широким, но они как-то очень удобно устроились, словно выпуклости и вогнутости их тел были сделаны друг под друга. Дженсен ощущал теплую гладкую Мишину кожу под ладонями, ee хотелось беспрестанно гладить, мягко сжимать, массировать. Похоже, что и Миша чувствовал ту же потребность, их ладони ни на секунду не задерживались на одном месте, исследуя тела друг друга.  
Маленькая родинка над левым соском Миши все еще была на месте, Дженсен нащупал ее языком, как когда-то, и так же пощекотал, от чего Миша ощутимо вздрогнул. Она по-прежнему оставалась чувствительней, чем сам сосок. Но и Миша ничего не забыл, он легко пробежался по пояснице Дженсена пальцами, очертив пояс джинсов, и Дженсен выгнулся от удовольствия. Данниль никогда не ласкала его в этом месте, даже не догадывалась, насколько чувствителен был низ его спины.   
Избавление от джинсов по сложности соответствовало акробатическому номеру, стоило одному из них попытаться привстать, второй вцеплялся в него, и оба валились обратно на диван, продолжая целоватьcя. Кое-как джинсы и трусы все же оказались на полу. На носки оба просто забили, не до того было.  
Дженсен чувствовал, как вздрагивал его уже твердый почти до боли член всякий раз, когда Миша тыкался ему своим не менее эрегированным в живот. Они оба не хотели брать на себя инициативу, как будто полноценный акт сделал бы все слишком... однозначным. Как и восемь лет назад они сплели пальцы, обхватив оба члена вместе, и дрочили одновременно себе и друг другу, дыша в шею открытыми ртами, постанывая и закусывая губы. Миша подобрался к оргазму первым, но Дженсен отстал от него всего на секунду. Они лежали на боку, влипнув мокрыми животами один в другого, медленно отходя от удовольствия и чувствуя, как неторопливо опадает эрекция.   
– Черт, одеяла нет, – пробормотал Дженсен Мише куда-то под ухо.  
– В диване, – отозвался тот.  
Дженсен непроизвольно ревниво дернулся.  
– Что? – сразу же понял его Миша. – Я видел, как МакНелли убирал туда кровать, он тут ночевал иногда, нечасто. Просто видел, не заводись.  
Дженсен снова расслабился, немного повернулся, так, что оказался почти на спине, и втащил Мишу на себя, одновременно собственнически обвив его ногой.  
– Кто тебя знает, может, ты так старательно соответствовал своей легенде, что... – он не закончил.  
– Придурок, – фыркнул Миша. – МакНелли был в лучшем случае мозгоебом, на мою прекрасную задницу ему было насрать с высокой колокольни.  
– Так уж и прекрасную, – нарочито скептически протянул Дженсен.  
– А вот за это дам больно, – Миша уперся ему локтем в рeбра и приподнялся. – У меня самая шикарная задница в Лос-Анджелесе, – гордо закончил он. Потом немного подумал и добавил: – Не считая твоей.  
Дженсен приподнял голову и удивленно уставился на него, а потом оба расхохотались во весь голос. Несмотря на смех, в глубине души Дженсену было приятно слышать это. Миша об этом наверняка догадывался, вот и сказал такое.  
Они наконец-то заставили себя встать, приподняли сиденье дивана и действительно нашли там подушку и покрывало. Диван оказался раскладывающимся, они раздвинули его, а потом вновь улеглись, прижавшись друг к другу, устроившись на одной подушке. Дженсен лежал у стены, прижимая к себе повернувшегося к нему спиной Мишу. В голове было так пусто, что аж звенело. Он закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в этот тихий хрустальный звон, и заснул. 

___  
* Рутбир — безалкогольный напиток типа лимонада.

***

Утром Миша проснулся первым, пихаясь, вылез из-под покрывала, долго брякал чем-то, шумел водой, а потом, не прощаясь, оделся и ушел. Несмотря на это молчание Дженсену было хорошо. Он встал, сварил кофе и, сидя с кружкой на уже привычном месте на подоконнике в кухне, глядя на улицу внизу, задумался над планом действий.  
У него была еще неделя отпуска, и прожить ее, похоже, предстояло в этой квартире. До сих пор никто не заинтересовался, почему это вдруг сменился жилец. Дженсен даже соседей ни разу не видел, знал о том, что те существовали, исключительно по звукам, доносившимся из-за дверей квартир или из коридора. В начале предыдущей недели он перевел месячную квартплату, отыскав в одном из ящиков стола собранные вместе квитанции, на указанный в них счет. Похоже, никого не заинтересовало, почему сменилось имя владельца банковского счета, да и сам счет. Наверное, главным оставался сам факт оплаты. Так что как минимум месяц он вполне мог еще здесь жить. Теперь стоило осмотреться, пока что он эту квартиру как жилплощадь не рассматривал.   
Полдня он провел в хозяйственных заботах. Первым препятствием, с которым ему пришлось справиться, стал душ. Дырявая занавеска висела явно только для блезиру, в этом Дженсен убедился, закончив мыться. Первый прием душа в квартире ознаменовался одновременным мытьем пола в ванной, столько воды он ухитрился налить на пол. Пожертвовав на тряпки одну из прихваченных футболок, Дженсен достал ручку и листок бумаги и принялся составлять список покупок.  
Хорошо, что в ночь с субботы на воскресенье он не оставил машину как обычно в десятке кварталов от дома, а поставил прямо под окном. Убедившись, что колеса на месте и даже не проколоты, он задал свои координаты в навигатор на смартфоне и отыскал ближайший «Уолмарт», оказавшийся совсем недалеко. Затарившись едой, кое-какой посудой, моющими, чистящими, дезинфицирующими и прочими средствами и оплатив все это их общей с Данниль кредитной карточкой, он он вернулся на Революшн Вэй и в три приема перетаскал все в квартиру. Кое как рассортировав все по шкафам и свободным поверхностям в кухне, он занялся уборкой.  
Конечно, особенной чистотой ванная не засияла, но пришедший в половине четвертого Миша удивленно потянул носом и закашлялся.  
– Это что за душегубка? – поинтересовался он, торопливо распахивая настежь окнo.  
– Хлорка, – довольно ответил вполне притерпевшийся Дженсен. – Туалет и ванна теперь вполне ничего себе.  
Миша оценил фронт работ и подключился.   
Окна они чистить не стали, но зато подмели и вымыли повсюду полы, повесили новую душевую занавеску, выбросили скопившийся мусор и вообще переделали кучу дел. К шести квартира приняла почти жилой вид. Они заказали самую здоровенную пиццу, какую пекла соседняя пиццерия, и сели на кухне, вытянув босые ноги. Ходить по полу стало приятно.  
– Пожалуй, такой чистой я квартиру еще ни разу не видел, – признался Миша, трогая пальцем длинную царапину на предплечье.  
– Грязь занесешь, – предостерег его Дженсен. – Давай продезинфицирую.  
– Чем, хлоркой? Не надо. И так пройдет, – Миша еще раз осмотрел кухню.  
В шкафу для посуды стояли несколько самых дешевых тарелок, две чашки для мюсли или супа, в кружке несколько ложек, вилок и ножей. Блестящие кастрюлька и сковородка довершали картину. Холодильник урчал по-прежнему, но Дженсену казалось, будто в этом урчании появились сытые нотки. Теперь голодная смерть ему не грозила, даже если бы пиццерию, азиатский ресторан и все остальные забегаловки в округе разом накрыла бы служба санитарного надзора.  
Никакого желания разбирать бумаги дальше ни Дженсен, ни Миша не испытывали. В обоих поселилось какое-то ощущение неизбежности происходящего – чему быть, того не миновать. Если суждено им найти имена и адреса – те сами попадут им в руки. А если нет, то бесполезно и стараться.  
За доставленную пиццу заплатил Мишa, назвав ее своим подарком на новоселье. Дженсен достал из холодильника уже остывшие бутылки с пивом, и они накинулись на еду, словно неделю просидели на хлебе и воде.  
– Хорошая пицца, – жуя, прокомментировал Миша. – Сыра много.  
– Угу, – отозвался Дженсен, который как раз был занят тем, что объедал сыр, свисавший с края своего куска. – И большая.  
То, что случилось ночью, они не обсуждали. Как не говорили и о том, что ждало их в ближайшем будущем.

Больше они не спали друг с другом, и даже не целовались. Зато стали много разговаривать. Дженсен припоминал, что точно так же было и в академии. Преодолев первоначальное смущение, они вдруг принялись обсуждать друг с другом буквально все, от домашних занятий до шансов американцев в ближайшее десятилетие полететь на Марс. Вот и сейчас они говорили о чем угодно, но только не о своих странных отношениях и не о деле.   
Дженсен не стал рассказывать, что во вторник во второй половине дня ему позвонил адвокат и сообщил, что является официальным представителем миссис Эклз в деле о разводе. Попросил назвать адрес, на который он мог бы прислать документы. Дженсен назвал адрес бюро, на всякий случай. Выдавать квартиру на Революшн Вэй он не хотел. Сказал, что живет в мотеле, но не уверен, останется ли в нем, поэтому лучше с ним связываться таким образом. Адвокат никак не показал ни интереса, ни удивления, пообещав в течение двух недель подготовить первоначальный вариант соглашения. Дженсен ни с чем не спорил.  
В среду, сидя над коробкой, в которой хранились какие-то старые бумаги вперемешку с фотографиями и непонятными документами, никакого отношения к основному расследованию явно не имевшими, Дженсен вдруг увидел уголок фотографии, судя по цветовой гамме, весьма старой. Вытянув ее из-под бумаг, он не без удивления узнал значительно более молодого, чем на его памяти, МакНелли в компании с женщиной в цветастом летнем платье и двух девочек лет десяти и двенадцати.  
– Не знаешь, кто это? – показал он фотографию Мише, который сидел за компьютером, пытаясь выжать крохи информации, которые они могли пропустить.  
– Думаю, жена и дочери Мака, – бросив короткий взгляд через плечо, ответил Миша. Потом встал, подошел и, взяв фотографию в руки, принялся рассматривать.  
– Я слышал, они погибли, – сказал Дженсен. – Один коллега из отдела на похоронах упомянул.  
– Типа да, – как-то неопределенно ответил Миша. – Всех подробностей я не знаю, мне рассказал об этом напоследок Джим Бивер, шериф из Гринфилда. МакНелли не всегда был аналитиком. Он был агентом, причем очень неплохим. И как раз весьма успешно копал под одну организацию, которая тогда уже производила «падаль». В основном, не в Лос-Анджелесе, но верхушка этой компании была именно здесь. МакНелли стали угрожать, но он не бросил расследования. Тогда они похитили его дочерей. Он землю рогом рыл, пытаясь отыскать их. Некоторое время спустя, пока его не было дома, им принесли посылку, которая была адресована и ему, и его жене. В посылке оказалась видеокассета. Его жена посмотрела первые десять минут записи, потом поставила видеомагнитофон на паузу, достала бельевую веревку и повесилась на карнизе. Когда МакНелли пришел домой, он увидел свою жену, висевшую у окна, а на экране было видно, как одной из его дочерей кто-то перерезает горло. В отличие от жены он досмотрел кассету до конца, причем не один раз. Несмотря на то, что у него была куча доказательств, дело прикрыли. Точнее, попросту не дали хода, постоянно отправляли на доследование, улики пропадали, или их признавали недействительными. МакНелли так и не добрался до тех, кто сделал это. А спустя некоторое время перевелся из оперативного отдела в аналитический. Но, как видишь, расследования он не бросил, просто полностью сменил тактику.  
Дженсен вытащил у Миши фотографию из рук и еще раз посмотрел на счастливые улыбающиеся лица. Младшая дочка МакНелли держала в руках Барби в деловом костюме, старшая стояла чуть в стороне, уже демонстрируя подростковую независимость. И все равно было понятно, что это – семья. Обычная, в меру успешная, дружная и счастливая.  
– Теперь все понятно, – протянул Дженсен. – Почему он так вел себя со всеми. Не желал подставить даже ненароком, чтобы не подумали, что есть люди, которые ему дороги.  
Миша пожал плечами и вернулся за ноутбук. Дженсен сгреб все документы обратно в коробку, положил сверху фотографию, перевернув ее лицевой стороной вниз, и задвинул ee в самый угол.

– А ты нашел того, кто убил твоего брата? – спросил как-то Дженсен, когда они сидели на кухне и ждали, пока в горячей воде нагреются сосиски для хот-догов.  
Миша молча покачал головой. Потом, отхлебнув пива, он все-таки нехотя пояснил:  
– Первые пару лет я искал. Так же, как МакНелли. А потом бросил. Я понял, что, даже если я найду того, кто держал в руках нож, электрошокер и плоскогубцы, которыми он пытал Сашу, все равно главным виновным будет не он. Он и сам – не более, чем инструмент для пыток. Виноваты те, кто заказывает подобное, кто смотрит и скачивает, и те, кому наплевать, каким образом они зашибают свои бабки. Вот их и надо прижать к ногтю. А тот... Не исключено, что его самого давно уже нет в живых. Надеюсь, его смерть не была легкой, и он сам оказался в роли модели такого ролика.  
– А почему Джаггернаут? – задал он тогда давно уже мучавший его вопрос.  
– Это тоже из-за Саши. Это слово я услышал впервые от шерифа Джима. Он сказал, что стремление отомстить может превратиться в слепую силу, которая подомнет и сломает мою жизнь и жизни близких мне людей. Я его тогда не услышал. Мне понравилась эта идея, я сам хотел стать этой силой, вот и выбрал себе такое кодовое имя. Чем дольше я этим занимаюсь, я все больше понимаю, что Бивер был прав. Я не стал Джаггернаутом, джаггернаут подмял и меня, и моих родителей, и много кого еще.  
Дженсен понимающе кивнул. Нечто подобное испытывал и он сам.  
Больше на эту тему они не разговаривали.

***

Миша примчался в пятницу утром, точнее, в половине двенадцатого, что для него было несусветной ранью. И с порога первым делом заявил:  
– Завтра!  
– Что? – Дженсен поднял голову от большой тетради с разными записями, вклеенными документами, вложенными между листов отчетами и копиями фотографий.   
– Завтра вечером будет вечеринка. Чад мне сказал, что мой ролик прошел на ура. Еще бы, – скривив губы, Миша, похоже, вознамерился было презрительно сплюнуть, но потом посмотрел на все еще довольно чистый пол, который помогал отдраивать несколькими днями раньше, и передумал. – На самом деле будет грандиозный праздник, для него сняли целиком клуб «Манхэттэн». Вход только через фейс-контроль, ни одного случайного человека не будет.  
– Это в центре? – уточнил Дженсен, уже нашедший через гугл список лос-анджелесских клубов.  
– Да какое там, – махнул Миша рукой. – Не так далеко отсюда, кварталов пятнадцать. Внешне – дыра дырой, но внутри там довольно круто.

***

Миша предпочел добраться до клуба на такси. За несколько часов до этого они в последний раз все обговорили с Дженсеном, и теперь тот должен был сидеть в квартире, дожидаясь сообщения или звонка. Если бы Миша не объявился через сутки, Дженсену следовало подать анонимный запрос в ближайший полицейский участок. Разумеется, подобным анонимным звонкам особенного внимания не уделялось, но они решили обставить все как звонок от соседей с жалобой на семейную ссору. Главное, чтобы полиция приехала, а там, может, и найдутся зацепки.  
Миша немного нервничал, зная, что осталось совсем немного. Даже если им не удалось бы найти союзников МакНелли, у них были неплохие шансы на такую эксклюзивную информацию, что ей вполне можно было заинтересовать достаточно обширный круг полицейских и федеральных чинов. Они решили довести все до конца, а потом Дженсен должен был связаться с кандидатами для руководителей подобного расследования. Миша должен был оставаться в тени как можно дольше, с одной стороны, чтобы не вспугнуть «дичь», а с другой, чтобы по возможности обезопасить себя. Оба понимали, что в их плане дыра была на дыре, и слишком многое зависело от удачи, но пока другого выхода они не видели. За последние годы Миша совершенно перестал доверять официальным лицам, если только не знал их лично, а вера Дженсена в людей тоже заметно пошатнулась.

Перед клубом стояли машины, каких в этом районе отродясь не видали. На улице музыка практически не была слышна, она отдавалась только тяжелым ритмов басов, который, казалось, шел из-под земли, проникая до самого нутра. Миша подошел к охраннику, мрачному типу в костюме с галстуком, который словно передавливал мощную шею. В отличие от обычных дней перед ним не было никакой очереди. Все прибывавшие к клубу коротко называли себя, после чего охранник произносил что-то в рацию, потом убирал витой шнур, символически перегораживавший вход, и те проходили внутрь, скрываясь за черной бархатной шторой. Постояв с минуту неподалеку от входа, Миша двинулся вперед.  
Вопреки беспокойству, все прошло без сучка, без задоринки. Охранник пробормотал его имя в рацию на своем запястье, получил какой-то ответ, убрал шнур, и Миша окунулся в душноватую, наполненную лазерными вспышками и искусственным дымом атмосферу клуба. Откуда ни возьмись сбоку вывернул Чад.  
– Микки, приятель! – он был явно навеселе.   
Обхватив Мишу за плечи, Линдберг повел его внутрь.   
– Пошли-пошли, – быстро повторял он, – я о тебе уже все рассказал, тебя очень ждут.   
Миша успевал только кивать. По дороге через клуб он встретил нескольких знакомых, которые приветствовали его громкими восклицаниями и хлопками по плечу. Алкоголь лился рекой, повсюду стояли небольшие чашки, в которых лежали разноцветные шарики амфетамина и экстази, так, как в обычных барах стоят мисочки с арахисом. Клубы белого дыма смешивались с запахами марихуаны, гашиша и крэка. Повсюду мелькали полуобнаженные тела танцовщиков и танцовщиц, на танцполах бесновались обдолбанные в хлам коллеги по порно-бизнесу. Это был поистине грандиозный праздник всех пороков. Чад как буксир протащил Мишу через весь клуб, пока они не добрались до еще одной портьеры.  
– Давай, – подтолкнул он его, – тебя там ждут.  
Миша мысленно выдохнул и нажал на ручку большой тяжелой двери, оказавшeйся за темной тканью.  
Внутри было полутемно, значительно тише и прохладней, чем на танцполе. Средних размеров помещение было уставлено диванчиками и мешками для сидения, на которых расположились в основном мужчины разного возраста, от очень молодых до почти стариков. Там и тут кто-то расслаблялся, предоставив себя усилиям практически раздетых девушек. Миша еще стоял у двери, не зная точно, куда ему следовало пойти, когда ему помахали откуда-то слева.  
Высокий худощавый блондин сидел, развалившись, на низком диванчике. С каждой стороны от него пристроились по девушкe, шоколадная мулатка и азиатка, обе совершенно голые, но абсолютно не обращавшие внимания на это обстоятельство. Блондин вдруг легко и пружинисто поднялся и протянул подошедшему Мише руку.  
– Привет, я Марк, – дружелюбно улыбнулся он ему.  
– Микки, – в тон ответил Миша. – Хорошая вечеринка.  
Марк склонил голову, показывая, что принимает комплимент, и жестом указал на стоявший по другую сторону oт низкого столика диван. На столе лежали трубки для крэка, стояла чашка с метом, какие-то таблетки. На довольно большом зеркале была насыпана кучка белого порошка, валялись лезвие и серебряная трубочка. Стоявшие сбоку несколько разнообразных бутылок выглядели до удивления пристойно по сравнению с набором наркотиков. Приобняв азиатку одной рукой, Марк предложил Мише угощаться. Посмотрев на него, Миша взял лезвие и сделал себе две дорожки кокаина. Занюхнув, он откинулся на спинку дивана, пережидая первый приход.  
– Классика – всегда самый лучший выбор, – одобрительно кивнул Марк. – Я видел твои клипы. Хорошая работа. Чисто, аккуратно и даже с фантазией, такое не слишком часто бывает. И в технике ты разбираешься. Именно то, что нам нужно.  
Теперь пришел черед Миши кивать головой, благодаря за признание.  
– Думаю, что ты подойдешь. Конечно, не я принимаю окончательное решение, но пока мне нравится то, что я вижу.  
Миша сел ровнее. Кокаин наполнил его спокойствием, позволив расслабиться, но не потерять над собой контроль.  
– Я слышал, что у тебя особенные предпочтения, и такие красотки, – он поочередно поцеловал обеих девушек в губы,– тебя не привлекают. Мы постарались найти для тебя кое-кого, кто мог бы тебе понравиться.  
Марк кивнул кому-то, стоявшему за Мишиной спиной, и сбоку появился охранник или телохранитель, который вел за собой невысокого парня, придерживая того за руку повыше локтя.  
– Ну как, угадали? – Миша окинул молодого человека спокойным взглядом. Тот явно чувствовал себя неловко, стоя почти голым на всеобщем обозрении, и все порывался прикрыться. Миша кивнул, надеясь, что все ограничится просто шуточками и, может, легким петтингом или минетом, который парня заставят ему сделать. Ничего особенного, подобные проверки на вшивость проходить приходилось всегда, об этом он знал. Поэтому никакого удивления он не выказал. Всего лишь демонстрация доверия, ну и дает хозяевам ощущение власти над своими гостями, а то и компромат на черный день.  
– Никогда не видел настоящего гейского секса не на камеру, – облизнув губы, доверительно сообщил ему Марк. – Но ужасно хотел бы посмотреть. Не беспокойся, он девственник, гарантирую.   
Охранник толкнул парня вперед так, что тот, споткнувшись, приземлился ровнехонько перед Мишей на полу. Тот посмотрел Марку в лицо и протянул руку, погладив парня по голове.

***

С того момента, как Миша ушел, Дженсен пытался придумать себе занятие. Он перемыл посуду, поковырялся в последней еще не разобранной коробке, совершенно не надеясь на успех, принял душ, посидел в интернете, пытаясь читать сначала новости, потом сплетни об актерах и актрисах, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. В конце концов он завис на какой-то дурацкой флеш-игре, в которой надо было передвигать фишки так, чтобы те составили ряд из минимум трех фишек одного цвета. Он проходил уровень за уровнем, погладывая на часы в правом углу экрана. Время ползло ужасно медленно.  
Понимая, что Миша, возможно, вовсе и не позвонит этой ночью, он все же никак не мог заставить себя лечь спать, хотя ночь уже перевалила за половину. Он достиг уже весьма приличных результатов, судя по таблице, расположенной сбоку от окошка с игрой, когда в коридоре раздались быстрые и какие-то спотыкающиеся шаги, и в дверь забарабанили кулаком.  
Мгновенно подхватившись, Дженсен прокрался в прихожую и, встав справа, открыл дверь.  
Бледный встрепанный Миша в полурасстегнутой рубашке, задыхающийся, словно он пробежал пару миль, ввалился внутрь и, не закрыв за собой дверь, сразу прошел на кухню. Дженсен запер за ним и заторопился следом.  
– Ну как? – первым делом спросил он.  
– Все на мази, – хрипло ответил Миша, меряя широкими шагами кухню. Ее как раз хватало на три Мишиных шага. – В среду к десяти я должен прибыть по адресу. Думаю, это частная вилла. Там и будет проходить встреча. Если бы нам удалось найти того штурмовика, которого упоминал МакНелли, то можно было бы брать их тепленькими. Это будет деловая встреча с элементами семинара, прямо как в какой-нибудь солидной фирме. И там будет и куча информации, и все более-менее важные боссы западного побережья.   
– Ну, чувак, круто! – Дженсен даже в ладоши хлопнул. – У нас есть еще три дня, может, и удастся что-то найти.   
Миша как раз стоял у окна, опершись согнутой в локте рукой на раму и глядя в темное стекло, за которым все равно ничего невозможно было рассмотреть. Что-то в его позе не понравилось Дженсену, и он подошел поближе, а потом положил ему ладонь на плечо.  
– Эй, Миш, это же именно то, чего ты хотел... – начал он, но вместо ответа Миша сбросил его руку одним движением и, отвернувшись, ушел в комнату. Дженсен последовал за ним и встал в дверях, глядя, как Миша опять мечется, теперь лавируя между расставленными по всему полу коробками.  
– Ты чего? – непонимающе спросил его Дженсен. – Все в порядке?  
Услышав его голос, Миша резко остановился, потом заозирался, словно не совсем понимая, где он и здесь оказался.  
– Я... – начал он, потом прокашлялся и продолжил: – Я только что, буквально пару часов назад, изнасиловал парня, Дженсен.   
– Что? – Дженсен подумал, что он ослышался. – Что ты несешь?  
– Я трахнул парня, который не хотел этого, при куче свидетелей.   
– Но зачем? – Дженсен никак не мог понять, зачем Миша так глупо шутит. А тот стоял, обнимая себя за плечи, и слегка раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Потом, развернувшись, тот врезал ногой по боковинке стоявшего неподалеку стола. Раздался громкий треск, а Миша, не обратив на него никакого внимания, упал на край уже разобранного дивана и вцепился пальцами себе в волосы. С минуту понаблюдав за тем, как Миша просто сидит, Дженсен вышел в кухню и вскоре вернулся с двумя наполовину полными стаканами. При каждом шаге кубики льда позвякивали, ударяясь о стенки. Присев рядом, он поставил один из них на пол, а потом силой вытащил Мишины пальцы из его волос и вложил в них вместо этого стакан. Миша на это, казалось, не обратил никакого внимания.  
– До дна, – строго приказал Дженсен и сам выпил виски за пару глотков. Ему пришлось подтолкнуть Мишу локтем, чтобы тот наконец-то отмер и выпил. Постепенно на его щеки вернулось немного краски.   
Дженсен сидел так близко, что чувствовал запах Мишиного одеколона, пота, горьковатого искусственного дискотечного дыма, табака и травки. Все вместе смешивалось в коктейль, который отчетливо отдавал отчаянием.  
Помаявшисъ немного, Дженсен все-таки решился и обнял его за плечи. Вдруг неожиданно всхлипнув, Миша с готовностью подался и позволил ему обхватить себя крепче. Дженсен уткнулся ему подбородком в макушку, дожидаясь, пока Миша немного успокоится.  
– Если ты скажешь, что цель оправдывает средства, я тебе врежу, – глухо донеслось из-под руки Дженсена минут пять спустя.  
– Я всегда находил это высказывание сомнительным, – ответил Дженсен. – Давай спать, а?  
С каким-то остервенением Миша оттолкнулся от него, содрал с себя рубашку, даже не расстегнув ни пуговицы, потом джинсы, заодно избавившись от ботинок и носков и, оставшись в одних трусах, залез на половину дивана ближе к стене. Отвернувшись, он замер, не шевелясь. Дженсен погасил свет и быстро разделся в темноте. Он натянул на них обоих одеяло, однако не стал ни обнимать, ни вообще прикасаться к Мише.   
Где-то на улице раздался звук очень напоминавший выстрел. Потом опять установилась тишина.

***

Дженсен проснулся, чувствуя, что кто-то прижался к нему, и сам обнял кого-то. Он провел рукой по спине, потом по плечу и, наконец, спустился на грудь, рассчитывая ощутить ладонью привычно округлое полушарие груди Данниль, но вместо этого грудь оказалась плоской, явно не женской. Открыв глаза, он наткнулся на прямой взгляд синих глаз.   
– Привет, – шевельнул Дженсен губами.  
Вместо ответа Миша потянулся к нему. Они скользили сжатыми губами по щетинистым щекам друг друга, по шеям, постепенно теряясь в запахах, возбуждаясь и до боли сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Дженсен не забыл, что Миша сказал накануне, и это не перестало иметь значение, но именно эти прикосновения были нужны обоим, чтобы опять найти в себе силы преодолеть случившееся и идти дальше. И неясно, кому это было нужнее, Мише или Дженсену.   
Миша повернулся на спину, раздвигая ноги, заставляя Дженсена лечь сверху. В этот раз он недвусмысленно показывал, на что рассчитывает, и Дженсен не собирался ему отказывать. Отодвинувшись на секунду, Дженсен свесился с дивана и достал из-под него тюбик со смазкой. Миша приподнял брови, словно без слов спрашивая, откуда. Дженсен передернул плечами, не считая нужным давать объяснения. Он неторопливо принялся растягивать Мишин вход, но тот отпихнул его руку. По прежнему молча он вывернулся из-под Дженсена, сам спустил трусы и встал на колени, утыкаясь лицом в свои сцепленные руки. Дженсен устроился позади него. Положив ему руки на ягодицы, он слегка растянул их в стороны и надавил головкой на тускло поблескивающий смазкой анус. Миша выдохнул, впуская его. Он был ужасно тугим, так что Дженсен с трудом продвигался вперед, чувствуя, что долго не продержится. Миша покачивался, пытаясь насадиться побыстрее целиком, но у них никак не получалось найти общий ритм. Они просто раскачивались, не испытывая практически никакого удовольствия. В конце концов Дженсен взял инициативу на себя. Жестко зафиксировав Мишины бедра, он парой резких толчков продвинулся до конца и замер, переводя дыхание. Миша дышал с присвистом, но не издавал ни звука. Дженсен просунул руку ему под живот и нащупал вялый член. Миша попытался оттолкнуть его руку, но Дженсен был настойчивее. Он продолжал поглаживать и сжимать его до тех пор, пока не ощутил, что плоть под его ладонью потяжелела и стала ощутимо более твердой. Только тогда он принялся неторопливо двигаться, стараясь дрочить Мише в том же ритме. Тот отзывался глубокими вздохами.  
Как Дженсен и подозревал, долго продержаться ему не удалось. Он прижался к спине Миши, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает в такт его выплескам, а потом неторопливо вышел, стараясь не сделать больно. Миша по-прежнему стоял на коленях, пряча лицо. Дженсен сам заставил его перевернуться и принялся целовать живот, спускаясь все ниже, продолжая поглаживать и сжимать его в своей ладони. Бедра Миши подергивались, словно он хотел вскинуть их, но сдерживал себя. Дженсен добрался до лобка и медленно вобрал головку Мишиного члена в рот, обвeдя ее языком. Миша ахнул и практически сразу же Дженсену на язык вылилась горячая горьковатая сперма. Отодвинувшись, он прицельно сплюнул на свою валявшуюся на полу футболку и растянулся на спине. Они лежали рядом, глядя на пятнистый потолок, соприкасаясь локтями и бедрами. Потом Дженсен повернул голову в Мишину сторону:  
– Кофе с тостами?  
– Пойдет, – Миша сел и растрепал волосы руками. – Душ у тебя как, действует?  
– Угу, – Дженсен поднялся и занялся поисками своих трусов. Те оказались неподалеку от стола. Нагнувшись за ними, Дженсен обратил внимание на пролом, образовавшийся в боковой стенке стола. От удара дощечка лопнула, приоткрыв скрывавшееся за ней потайное отделение, в котором виднелось что-то светлое, похожее на лист бумаги. Дженсен потянул за дощечкy, и та легко отошла. Он вытащил свернутый несколько раз лист из блокнота. Одна сторона была чистой, а на другой были выписаны несколько имен, телефонные номера и кое-какие заметки. Совершенно позабыв, что он стоит без трусов, Дженсен обернулся к дивану, на котором все еще сидел Миша.  
– Кажется, мы нашли, – севшим голосом сообщил Дженсен.

***

Когда потом, месяцы спустя, Дженсен вспоминал эти три дня, они казались ему просто бесконечными и одновременно промелькнувшими так быстро, словно последний рекламный ролик перед началом фильма.  
На листке оказались четыре имени.  
Майор Джеффри Дин Морган, руководитель отряда особого назначения.  
Капитан Саманта Феррис, сотрудник федерального отделения полиции нравов.  
Полковник Димор Барнс, программа защиты свидетелей.  
И лейтенант Роб Бенедикт, отдел особо тяжких преступлений.  
Никаких особенных сведений, кроме номеров мобильных телефонов, на листке больше не было, но почему-то никаких сомнений не вызывало, что это именно те люди, которых они безуспешно разыскивали вот уже две недели.  
Оставив листок с именами лежать на столе, оба сначала приняли наскоро душ, потом сели на кухне с кружками свежесваренного кофе. Ни тот, ни другой не решались первым предложить вот прямо сразу позвонить этим людям и все выложить. Пораскинув мозгами, Дженсен предложил связаться с Морганом, все-таки именно его однозначно упоминал МакНелли. Разговаривать должен был Дженсен, прикрывая Мишу на первое время.  
А потом, как говорится все завертелось, подобно безумной карусели.  
Морган оказался тем, кто действительно помогал МакНелли. Mало того, он сам давно уже пытался отыскать того информанта, агента под прикрытием, про которого МакНелли ему говорил, но пока натыкался на полную пустоту. Обжегшись однажды, МакНелли не доверял практически никому и оставался конспиратором до самого конца. Им еще повезло, что он вообще оставил этот листок. В половине пятого Дженсен встретился со всеми четырьмя в небольшом тихом кафе. Похоже, что подобная встреча для них тоже была чем-то особенным.  
Он вкратце описал ситуацию, сказав, что у них остаются двое суток на подготовку операции. Морган кивнул, прикрыл глаза, что-то просчитывая, и негромко шлепнул ладонью по столу.  
– Все нормально, – сказал он. – Я на всякий случай держал резерв наготове, мой начальник должен мне кое-что. В среду у нас будет группа захвата любой численности, какая понадобится. Завтра с утра можешь прибыть в управление?  
Дженсен кивнул.  
– А все остальные?  
Феррис, Барнс и Бенедикт подтвердили свою готовность снова встретиться наутро.  
– Принеси адрес и побольше сведений, все, что есть, об этой вилле. Если ничего нет, не беда, справимся и так. И прихвати фотографию этого агента, чтобы мы не пристрелили его ненароком.  
– Ему понадобится защита, – глядя на Барнса сказал Дженсен.  
Тот кивнул и просто сказал, что сопровождающие документы готовы, как только понадобится, информант исчезнет без следа. Даже сам Барнс не будет знать, где именно окажется его новое место жительства, для этого существую специально разработанные протоколы сокрытия следов.  
Они разошлись быстро, словно и не сидели только что рядом.  
Дженсен вернулся обратно в квартиру, в которoй Миша дожевывал собственные ногти вместо сэндвича, и рассказал о встрече и о договоренности назавтра. Потом сфотографировал Мишу на свой мобильник.  
Они зашли в комнату и присели на диван, оказавшись на этот раз на разных сторонах. Внутри Дженсен чувствовал какое-то опустошение, словно из него разом вынули все кости, и теперь он стал мягким, как желе. Миша тоже выглядел растерянным.  
Час спустя Миша ушел, чтобы уже не возвращаться до среды. Они оба были согласны, что так будет лучше. На прощанье они крепко пожали друг другу руки, словно давали обещание.

И вот теперь Дженсен сидел в машине спецназа, одетый, как и все, в бронежилет с надписью SWAT на спине и с защитной каской на голове. Только никакого автомата ему не выдали, а собственный табельный пистолет казался просто игрушкой по сравнению со снаряжение спецназовцев. В половине одиннадцатого на его мобильный пришло сообщение с одним единственным словом: «Да». Он показал его Моргану. Кивнув, тот бросил несколько отрывистых фраз в переговорник своего шлема, и в этот момент началось именно то, что так любят показывать во всех боевиках.  
Многочисленные фигуры выскакивали из темных фургонов и, пригнувшись, рассредотачивались по территории вокруг большой современной виллы. Они быстро и практически бесшумно обезоруживали всех попадавшихся им на пути, оставляя их лежать со связанными пластиковыми полосками руками под присмотром пары автоматчиков. Дженсен по-прежнему сидел в машине, изнывая от беспокойства. В этот момент он позабыл обо всем, он просто хотел удостовериться, что с Мишей все в порядке, чтобы вместе с ним посмеяться над своими страхами. Bысшей точки нетерпения oн достиг, когда из виллы послышались отдельные выстрелы. Морган, сидевший с ним в машине и руководивший операцией по радио, покосился на него. Пару минут спустя немного искаженный помехами голос заместителя Моргана сообщил, что все чисто, захват произведен и можно заходить в дом. Дженсен рванул первым. Он шел по комнатам, в которых сидели и кое-где лежали на полу напуганные мужчины и несколько женщин. Все казались в полном здравии за исключением одного, который явно схлопотал прикладом в лоб. Миши, однако, нигде не было видно. Дженсен заглядывал в углы, пытаясь отыскать его. Он уже почти вышел на террасу, когда услышал слабый стон откуда-то из-за дивана. Заглянув туда, Дженсен увидел лежавшего на боку Мишу. Он держался руками за живот, сдавливая его изо всех сил, но под ним все равно быстро ширилось кровавое пятно. Срывая с головы шлем, Дженсен подскочил к нему и принялся беспорядочно ощупывать. Потом, взяв себя в руки, он приподнял голову Миши и положил ее себе на колени, чтобы облегчить доступ воздуха. Pванул из кармашка на плечe рацию и, нажав на единицу, официальный канал связи этой операции, заорал, почти срывая голос:  
– Врача! Агент ФБР ранен! Срочно! Тяжелое ранение, нужна медицинская помощь! Ранен агент ФБР!

**Полтора года спустя**

– Чау, твою мать! Ты где?  
Зычный голос агента Эклза, капитана Эклза, разнесся в утреннем шуме общего бюро следователей отдела особо тяжких преступлений. Молодой напарник Эклза, Осрик Чау, двадцати семи лет от роду, но выглядевший так, что у него спрашивали удостоверение личности, когда он хотел купить себе бутылку пива, оторвался от беседы с Алоной Тал, стажером, и метнулся на зов своего напарника. Эклз был старше его всего на пару лет, но выглядел куда как более солидно.  
Прошло уже полтора года со дня штурма порно-виллы, как окрестили ту резиденцию газеты. Полтора года с того дня, как силам ФБР при помощи отряда SWAT удалось накрыть большую группу порно-дельцов, производивших запрещенную продукцию, и в том числе и значительное количество связаных со съемками «падали» специалистов. Полтора года после того, как тяжело раненый во время штурма специальный агент ФБР, Дмитрий Крашник, больше известный как Миша среди своих коллег и как Микки среди коллег другого толка, в кругу которых он провел восемь лет жизни, собирая информацию под прикрытием, дал прямо в больнице исчерпывающие показания и скончался на операционном столе.  
Собранной им и МакНелли информации хватило на то, чтобы действительно раздуть дело такого масштаба, что прикрыть его не представлялось возможным. Оно получило резонанс по всему миру, и от него потянулись многочисленные ниточки к любителям «особенного» порно и в Европу, и в Азию, и в Африку, и даже в Австралию. После того штурма Дженсен вдруг оказался героем. А Теренс Келли, тот самый коллега МакНелли, проработавший с ним бок о бок десять лет, был арестован по предъявленному обвинению в измене государственной присяге и пособничеству в особо тяжких преступлениях. В общем, крысой в аналитическом отделе оказался именно он.  
Однако Дженсена уже это не касалось. День спустя после штурма он написал рапорт о разрешении на переквалификацию и о переводе из аналитического отдела в отдел особо тяжких преступлений. Его просьба была удовлетворена на удивление быстро.  
Ему понадобилось всего четыре месяца, чтобы пересдать все нормативы. Теперь он без труда стрелял по всем мишеням, что круглым, что человекообразным, сломал два манекена на демонстрации навыков ближнего и рукопашного боя и даже ухитрился разбить инструктору нос. Параллельно шло расследование дела Крашника/МакНелли, как вскоре стали называть это дело газетчики, а за ними и все остальные.  
Мать Миши получила стандартную металлическую урну, в которой содержался прах ее сына, давно потерянного, оплаканного и заочно похороненного. Под залпы из табельного оружия Гринфилдской полиции yрну поместили в ячейку в колумбарии возле ячейки Саши. Говорят, некоторые экзальтированные молодые дамочки приезжают порой в Гринфилд, как на паломничество, и несут к этой стене самые разные цветы. Дженсен не проверял.  
Он хотел запомнить Мишу не как лежавшего на мраморном полу шикарной виллы раненого с пулей в животе, и не как напуганного и ненавидящего себя Мишу, каким тот вернулся с вечеринки из клуба «Манхэттен», явно не зная, куда и к кому пойти еще, а того Мишу, с которым они болтали обо всем над распотрошенными коробками с доказательствами ужасных преступлений, Мишу на подоконнике с косяком в руке или Мишу в темноте, теплого и живого. Именно такого.

_Дженсен еще сам писал рапорты, давал показания, передавал информацию, доставшуюся от МакНелли, когда в пятницу вечером ему позвонил Бенедикт. Своим обычным, извиняющимся тоном, который заставлял его казаться совершенно неприспособленным к жизни человеком, oн долго просил прощения за поздний звонок, а потом сообщил как-то буднично и сухо, что два часа назад Дмитрий Крашник скончался во время срочной операции от потери крови.  
Сидевший в мотельном номере под охраной полиции Дженсен медленно отвел телефон от уха и отложил в сторону. Бенедикт еще пытался что-то сказать, но его некому было уже слушать. Это событие только укрепило Дженсена в его решимости сменить отдел._

И вот теперь он работал вместе с Бенедиктом, даже мог бы стать его напарником, но он не захотел. Вместо этого он два месяца был прикреплен к готовившемуся к выходу на пенсию Полу Андерсону, тезке знаменитого писателя-фантаста, чем тот чрезвычайно гордился, а потом уже сам Дженсен стал старшим в паре, получив в напарники того самого Осрика Чау, которого он уже и муштровал целый год.  
– Так где твои шелковые чулочки, Чау? – ядовито поинтересовался Дженсен.  
– Висят дома на батарее, сэр, – не моргнув глазом отрапортовал Чау. – Я их выстирал вчера под душем.  
Раздался добродушный смех еще не совсем включившихся в работу агентов. У Дженсена, однако, даже уголок рта не дрогнул в улыбке.  
– Не забудь потом снять, – процедил он и, махнув Осрику рукой, зашагал через все бюро к выходу. – У нас трупак, вообще-то, похоже, что даже не один.  
Послав за спиной грозного шефа улыбку и воздушный поцелуй стажеру Тал, Осрик поспешил за ним к выходу.  
– Так один или не один? – уточнил он.  
– А вот сейчас приедем и посмотрим, – ответил ему Дженсен. – Ты за рулем.

Жизнь Дженсена кардинально переменилась за последние месяцы. И дело было не только в разводе, который прошел для него тихо и безболезненно. Он отказался от всего имущества в пользу Данниль, кроме дисков, музыкального центра и приставки. Деньги с общего накопительного счета они поделили поровну, и Дженсену как раз хватило этой суммы, чтобы купить себе дом на колесах. Подмазав владельца кемпинга «Радужный мир», Дженсен занял участок, некогда принадлежавший МакНелли. Трейлер того описали и вместе со всем содержимым отправили на стоянку ФБР до следующего аукциона выморочного имущества. Дженсен даже кирпичи использовал, на которых стоял трейлер МакНелли.  
Он изменился не только внутренне, но и внешне. Очень повзрослел, некоторые даже говорили, что заматерел. Стал чаще выпивать, отрастил волосы и бороду и начал носить черную кожаную куртку вместо плаща. Сменил свой легкий городской форд на более мощную модель. Поселился в трейлерном парке. Перезнакомился с соседями, одновременно дав понять, что в поддержании соседских отношений не заинтересован. Никто особенно и не рвался налаживать контакты. А главное, он стал прекрасным, дотошным следователем, вывеской своего отдела. Вместе с Чау им прекрасно удавалась игра в хорошего и плохого копа. Мрачный Дженсен с тяжелым взглядом пугал преступников, и невысокий, по-азиатски изящный Чау вызывал такое доверие, что многие поначалу даже не требовали адвоката, счастливые, что тот страшный тип покинул комнату для допросов. А когда спохватывались, было уже поздно, и им зачитывали «Миранду».   
Правда, ни с кем Дженсен так и не сдружился, так что никто ничего конкретного о настоящем Эклзе не знал.  
Раз в месяц, в первое воскресенье каждого месяца, Дженсен заряжал свой кнопочный мобильник устаревшей модели и включал его, оставляя полежать некоторое время. Он словно надеялся на то, что кто-нибудь пришлет ему сообщение на этот номер. Но единственный человек, знавший его, давно обратился в горстку праха в глубине металлической урны с надписью «собственность ФБР» сбоку.

Наступил первый адвент*, все ходили в эти дни в гости, пили глинтвейн, наплевав на то, что Лос-Анджелес радовал всех температурами намного выше тридцати градусов. Дженсен позвонил родителям, поздравил их с наступающими праздниками, послушал домашние новости и отключил смартфон. Мама только начала отходить от новости об их с Данниль разрыве, хотя с момента развода прошел уже почти год. Ей, втайне уже подбиравшей имена своим будущим внукам, нелегко было признать то, что ее мечта разбилась. Дженсен не особенно пытался ее отвлечь.  
Потом он как всегда достал зарядку, размотал обмотанный вoкруг вилки провод и включил телефон. Экран засветился бледно-зеленым. Дженсен проверил, достаточно ли силен сигнал, и положил этот телефон на стол. Он как раз засыпал кофе в фильтр, когда телефон вдруг звякнул, возвещая о доставке нового сообщения. Удивившись, Дженсен оставил кофейную машину и вернулся к столу. Открыв сообщение, он увидел два ряда цифр, разделенных черточками, значками градусов и секунд. Координаты ничего ему не говорили.  
Присев за стол снова, он открыл в смартфоне гугл и задал координаты без секунд, несколько расширив поиск. Чуть погодя гугл выдал ему соответствовавшее координатам место: Морган, штат Монтана, на самой границе с Канадой.  
Дженсен записал координаты. Весь вечер он ожидал еще одного сообщения, только собираясь ложиться спать, он вспомнил, что можно проверить, когда сообщение было послано. Оказалось, за три недели до этого дня. Если верить указанной дате, разумеется.  
Лежа на жесткой койке, больше напоминавшей вагонную полку, Дженсен размышлял, кто мог бы послать ему это сообщение. Для розыгрыша это было далековато, кроме того, номер этой сим-карты не знал никто, кроме него самого и Миши. А это внушало опасение, что кто-то добрался до секретной информации в деле. Решив съездить проверить, чтo же там такое в этом Моргане находится, Дженсен заснул.  
Он предупредил в отделе, что уедет по семейным обстоятельствам на пару дней. Осрик изобразил безутешные страдания.  
Долетев до Мальты, Дженсен взял машину напрокат и направился на север, используя свой смартфон как навигатор. Задав точные координаты из сообщения, Дженсен следовал механическим указаниям, не позволяя себе размышлять, куда его понесло, и что он надеялся найти в такой глухомани.  
Навигатор привел его в пригород, весь застроенный аккуратными домиками на одну семью. В Монтане было не в пример холоднее, чем в Калифорнии, газоны уже были пoкрыты снегом. Навигатор довел его до одного из домиков, ничем не отличавшегося от остальных, и отключился. Дженсен вышел из машины и сразу же замерз. Осмотрелся. Тихо и пусто, несмотря на ранний вечер. Похоже, все уже сидели по домам, большинствo окoн мягко светились. Так получилось, что машину он остановил прямо напротив ведшей к крыльцу дорожки. Неторопливо, все еще сомневаясь, Дженсен пошел по ней к домику, остановившись по-настоящeму только раз, возле старомодного почтового ящика с флажком. Судя по тому, что флажок был опущен, почты или не оказалось в этот день, либо ее уже вытащили. Дженсен прочитал имя владельца ящика: Майкл Коллинз.  
Имя Дженсену ничего не говорило, он пожал плечами и пошел дальше.  
На двери уже висел большой красивый рождественский венок с остролистом и пучочком омелы внизу. Красная лента, завязанная в пышный бант, довершала картину. Дженсен полюбовался на венок и решительно нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Послышались негромкие шаги, потом что-то стукнуло, и дверь, наконец, открылась.  
Дженсен поднял глаза и замер.  
Перед ним в застиранной синей рубашке и кардигане стоял Миша.  
– Мистер Майкл Коллинз, если не ошибаюсь? – внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил Дженсен.  
– Не ошибаетесь, – ответил Миша, и голос был тоже его. И волосы, и руки, и даже ноги в теплых вязаных носках, все это был Миша. – Проходите, мистер Эклз. Я не был уверен, что Bы приедете.  
Дженсен встрепенулся и перешагнул порог.  
– Значит, Майкл? – неуверенно спросил он.  
– Майкл, – кивнул Миша головой. – Чистенький, словно младенец. Однако, когда нас никто не видит, Bы можете называть меня Мишей, мистер Эклз. Или мне стоит называть Bас Дженсен?  
___  
* Адвент — одно из четырех воскресений накануне Рождества.

FIN


End file.
